Ours
by lilyevans46
Summary: Teddy and Victoire are best friends - forever. What happens when they start feeling differently, though? Inspired by a couple of Taylor Swift songs, the main one being the name of the story - listen to it, it's lovely! Anyhow, Enjoy!
1. I'll look after her, she's only small

It was half past four in the morning on the second of May 1999. Teddy Lupin remembered that vividly. He was two years old and so the excitement of being awoken at such an hour was something that had stuck in his mind throughout his entire childhood.

"Come on, Fleur's having the baby!" Ginny swooped down on his bed and wrapped him up in a thick green coat that she knew he hated.

"Fluuuur!" Teddy had shouted, trying to tug on his zip. The coat had so much padding that his little arms couldn't even reach, and so he only succeeded in flipping over, his hair turning a violent shade of red.

Ginny had chuckled, and then picked Teddy up, carrying him over to Harry who had told him to hold on tight before stepping into the fire with a handful of green powder.

After tha,t Teddy only vaguely remembered a lot of crowded white rooms. He didn't realise until later that this was his first ever trip to Saint Mungo's...nor did he know that he was about to meet the most important person in his whole life.

Gripping Harry's hand, Teddy was lead into a smaller room at the end of another corridor where a whole bunch of faces he recognised were gathered together. They all cooed his name and smiled. He loved attention, but he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He recognised 'Fluuuur' in the middle, in a bed covered with white sheets. Bill was sat on her left hand side with his arm wrapped around her waist, and he spotted Ron and 'Herm' comforting a teary eyed Mrs Weasley. He had no idea that the crinkly little bundle they were all passing around was a actual person.

Although, what Teddy Lupin did remember, was looking down into the white sheets and seeing something that made his heart stop. Teddy remembered feeling his hair turn the same silky blonde as that on little thing that was wrapped up, and he remembered holding her hand, and then turning to his god father and saying confidently. "I'll look after her. She's only small."

He also remembered everybody in the room looking at one another and smiling, for a reason Teddy never understood. They'd assumed he'd grow bored of her after a couple of days...but no. Teddy Lupin stuck to his promise; he made sure that little girl was never alone. If she ever needed him, he was there without the slightest hesitation.

Why? Because she was Victoire, and over the coming years they would laugh, fight and cry together but still remain the best of friends. Teddy knew from that day on that nothing would come between himself and that little bundle with silvery blue eyes and silky blonde hair...no matter whom or what tried.


	2. Why are you married to him?

Basically, i'm going through all the chapters and correcting mistakes with spelling, grammar and punctuation to make this better because it's my favourite story that I've written and I want it to be good :)

Also, I have a few ideas so I make add a few more chapters in here and there...maybe.

x

Victoire Weasley was three years old. Teddy Lupin was five years old.

Victoire had a reasonably big family, but it was the person to whom she wasn't actually related that she adored the most. He was the one she'd chase around the garden, the one whose hair changed depending on what mood he was in, and the one who would always be more than willing to play with her. She saw him near enough every day, and if she didn't see him for some reason, it would ruin her week because she loved him with all of her little heart. He was her best friend in the whole wide world...not that she'd ever tell him that, of course.

"Teddy no!" Victoire shouted, causing the little green haired boy opposite her to jump about a meter in the air.

"Vic!" He shouted back, trying to collect the pink paint that had just splashed across the parchment.

"Wrong Teddy! Gweeen! You have _gweeen _hair today!" Victoire argued, causing her heavily pregnant mother to come running through the door to see what all the yelling was about.

"Victoire you must not shout at Teedy like zat!" Fleur scolded, clearing up the paint with a single wave of her wand.

"Sorry Teedy." Victoire copied her Mother's accent, causing both Teddy and Bill to laugh. Fleur simply rolled her eyes before sitting herself down on the settee.

"Fluuuur?" Teddy stood and jumped onto the sofa next to the woman who's magnificent beauty still shone through despite the fact she would be giving birth very soon and had spent the morning throwing up. Victoire followed, her silvery hair bouncing in the plaits that fell past her little shoulders. She sat beside Teddy and peered her head around her mother's stomach, raising her eyebrows expectantly, little pink hands clasped together.

Fleur smiled at her daughter before turning to face Teddy "Yees Teddy?"

"You know how you and Bill luuurve each other?" He smiled as she laughed her song-like melody of amusement.

"Yees we do."

"Why are you married?" He was looking at her with an air of great curiosity.

"Because I love 'im." She smiled fondly at the tall man who was leaning against the open door frame, long her tied back into a ponytail.

"I'm going to marry Vicky." Teddy said confidently, as if announcing something he'd been mulling over for a while.

Everybody turned to face Victoire then, and she just nodded, as if she'd known about this plan all along.

"Do you want to marry Teddy, Vic?" Bill grinned, although his daughter just looked puzzled.

"Of course Papa." The little girl looked at her father as if he were crazy.

"Fair enough, oh look Harry's here!" Bill announced. Victoire groaned as the black haired man walked through the threshold, wiping his glasses on an old grey t-shirt.

"Teddy's got something ee would like to say 'Arry." Fleur laughed.

"Oh, and what's that?" Harry smiled at his godson who, in return, did not look to impressed.

"They're all laughing at me!" He frowned and Harry picked him up as Victoire shouted "I'm not!"

He just smiled, "And why's that?"

"Because I'm marrying Vic."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed along with the rest of them while Teddy's hair turned a violent shade of red.

"Imagine if they got married Bill, they'd have children like..." Harry paused, trying to think of a word bad enough but Fleur beat him too it.

"Thee deveel!" They all laughed and Teddy rolled his eyes, determined to prove them all wrong one day.

x


	3. Lupin, Teddy Lupin

"VICCCCCCCCCCC!" Teddy Lupin ran out of his God father's house and collided with a seven year old little girl.

Bill Weasley watched as the two children, one blonde, and the other with blue hair, went flying backwards into Harry Potter's garden pond. To be fair, it wasn't your average pond, it was the size and depth of a small public swimming pool, but still thought Bill, as the two children emerged, dripping wet and giggling, it was a pond all the same.

He laughed at his daughter. The two long blonde pigtails she had on the side of her head were sticking out comically, water falling without hesitation off the ends of each of them.

Teddy looked at Bill apologetically. "Sorry Bill." He smirked, his hair going bright green.

"It's not me you'll have to apologise to, son; Fleur bought her that dress just yesterday." Bill told him, but failed at the stern parental voice.

"It'll fix Vicky I think he's just joking." Teddy turned to look at Victoire, expecting to see her face crumpling. Instead she had a wide grin across her perfect little features.

"Oh I know he is; he is always doing it. Uncle Harry – Wave you're wand please." Victoire gestured to her pink frock that Fleur had unwisely dressed her in. After seven years of having Teddy as her best friend, Victoire wasn't in the least bit bothered about her appearance. Of course, she brushed her hair and cleaned her teeth. She had four baths a week and loved to put clothes on her little sister. However, her mother still didn't appreciate that her eldest daughter, the only one of the three children who inherited her mother's hair, was not at all interested in wearing frilly dresses. She would much rather go out in a pair of shorts and one of her uncle's Weasley Wizard Wheezes t-shirts.

Harry laughed at his niece, before grinning and waving his wand as she'd asked. Her dress dried off and with another wave from a heavily pregnant Ginny, a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt, that Bill presumed was Teddy's, appeared in front of her nose.

"Thank you Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny!" Victoire grinned, before taking Teddy's hand and leading him indoors

Although he only lived there at weekends, Teddy had his own room. Also, there was a spare room that Victoire called hers in addition to James and Albus' rooms. To be fair she slept in it most of the time, but she didn't actually have any of her own clothes in the wardrobe, only pyjamas. This left what they both called the play room – a room so full of toys and various toy broomsticks nobody except Vic, Teddy and the boys could actually enter it. Harry and Ginny slept in the attic. They had their own bathroom and they expected to live their even when the new baby came.

Victoire lead Teddy upstairs, but instead of walking into her room she went into his and proceeded to undress beside his bed.

"Whoa! Vic could you like...go somewhere else please?" Teddy shouted; covering his eyes and feeling his hair go a deep shade of purple.

"Why?" Victoire looked at him curiously.

"Because you're a half naked girl in my room!" Teddy peeped between his eyes and saw she was dressed.

"Never bothered you before." Victoire giggled and walked over to him "Why does it now?"

"Because...you're my best friend!" Teddy's hair was still purple, but he tried very hard to force it back to blue.

"How did you do that?" she asked, bending down and tying a pair of Teddy's trainers she'd found under the bed.

"Do what?"

"You're embarrassed because you saw me in my knickers, which you clearly didn't like, and you changed your hair!" Victoire pointed out standing on her tiptoes and pulling on a chunk of Teddy's turquoise hair.

"Oh...yes I wanted to tell you before but we fell in the pond, I can do that now look..." He scrunched up his face and his hair and eyes changed so that he looked exactly like a younger version of Harry. "By the way Vic, I never said I didn't like your knickers." Teddy rubbed his eyes, and his appearance changed back to normal, just with the purple hair again.

"You know how you can do that?" Victoire asked quietly, choosing to ignore the comment about her knickers.

Teddy glanced at her, suspecting she was up to something. It was the only time she was ever quiet, that or she was upset, which he doubted.

"Yeah?"

"Will you show me what you really look like?" Victoire whispered, afraid that she would offend him.

Teddy looked at her, a thousand emotions running through his head. On one hand, he didn't want to. Even his gran had never seen what he actually looked like, and he loved his gran more than anyone or anything in the world. On the other hand, he was kind of excited. She was his best friend, and they had plenty of other secrets, so why shouldn't he share this one with her? He loved her to bits and he knew she'd never laugh at him.

After about a minute and a half of thinking it through, teddy shook himself. "Vic, I've not shown anybody else this, so please don't go and tell everyone."

"Don't be stupid." She rolled her light blue eyes "Why would I do that?"

Teddy grinned "Fair enough."

"I love you." She said happily, taking a seat and preparing for the show.

Teddy laughed "I love you too Vicky." And then he closed his eyes and screwed up his face once more. He opened his eyes and staring back at Vic was a complete stranger.

She could still make out Teddy, because his face was the same heart shaped figure, and his nose was the exact same. However, his eyes were a golden brown sort of colour and they were oval shaped. He had a frown line in the centre of his forehead as he was looking at her cautiously. Teddy often changed his eye colour, so this wasn't much of a change. The biggest change was his hair. On top of his head lay a mess of tangled, boy looking (in Victoire's opinion) mousy hair. It was cut quite short, but long enough to get knotty. It reminded her of her Uncle Harry's hair, which made her smile.

As odd as it sounded, it felt like she was meeting him for the very first time. Her best friend. He wondered over and sat beside her; shoving his hands into his old jeans' pocket.

"Lupin, Teddy Lupin." He held out his hand, doing an impression of the muggle her Aunty Hermione had made them sit through a film of. They'd not exactly enjoyed it, seen as neither of them understood what guns were, or what the man wanted to do with so many ladies. On the other hand, they greatly enjoyed the way he greeted them all, and had stayed up all night with Ron saying 'Bond, James Bond', over and over again.

Victoire giggled. "Wow. You're not half bad." She giggled and Teddy looked disgusted, immediately changing into his former self. His shaggy turquoise hair was back, and his eyes turned into a deep blue.

"You're going to be like your Mum when you're big." He rolled his eyes, not expecting what she was about to say.

"And you won't mind seeing me in my knickers again." Victoire squealed and Teddy blushed, before she ran downstairs screaming in her high-pitched-seven-year-old's voice "TEDDY LIKES MY KNICKERS!"

Teddy smirked to himself when he heard Albus and James shout "Eww!" at the top of their voices. He also heard Ginny laugh and Harry say something along the lines of 'he would.'

He loved them all so much, and although he hated to admit it to himself, it was true – Victoire Weasley had very nice knickers.

He'd have to ask Harry about that later. For now, he'd just go down and throw her back into the pond.


	4. TL & VW

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed – I won't get to the real plot of the story until they're both at Hogwarts so I think that will be in the next chapter.

Anyway, this one might be a bit sad, but it's necessary. If it's not good it's because I don't like writing sad things, but ah well – enjoy as best you can!

X

Vic didn't join in with the rest of her family's celebrations on the 30th August that year. Instead, she could be found sitting at the top of the hill behind her Grandma's house and leaning on a very old tree that she'd shared plenty of memories with.

Victoire was nine years old, which meant Teddy Lupin was eleven years old. He would be going to school tomorrow, by himself. Without her. He would be travelling to what seemed the other side of the world, by himself. He would spend two years by himself. Victoire wouldn't see her best friend for six months.

She hated that.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as the late summer wind whipped her face. It was getting darker earlier every day, so by seven the sun had set over Ottery St Catchpole. It wasn't dark, she could still see perfectly, but the sun was no longer visible in the sky.

Victoire stared at the tree trunk, at the four letters that had been engraved forever there.

TL

VW

They'd done that years ago, back when Victoire was four. They had so many memories, and although she knew he'd write every day, it felt like she'd never see him again. To a nine year old, Christmas was absolutely decades away. She honestly didn't care about anything else. She'd already told her parents that she didn't want anything for Christmas, she just wanted her Teddy.

A pair of strong arms lifted her up gently and sat her on their owner's knee. Whoever it was rocked her back and forth for about fifteen minutes, before she pulled away. Her sky-blue eyes were wet as she looked into the face of her Uncle Ron.

"I know you'll miss him, we all will. But before you know it it'll be you that's getting on the train. So use the two years to get a bit closer with your sister maybe? It will be hard – I know' I've been there. I'm the youngest boy, remember?"

Vic looked up and felt an overwhelming surge f emotion towards her Uncle. "I will; I'm just scared he'll..."

Ron picked her up and placed her facing him on his knees. "Listen to me Vic, I've known Teddy Lupin since he was about three months old, and I've known you since the day you were born. I also know that when you're that close to someone as you two are, you can't get rid of them. He will never forget about you, trust me, I've tried ditching your Uncle Harry more often than once; I speak with experience." Ron grinned as Victoire smiled properly.

"Thank you Ron." She wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed him with all her strength, he chuckled and hugged her back. "You promise?"

Ron looked at his niece, he couldn't tell her the reason he knew, but he did. "Of course. Pinky?" He held out his little finger, and she giggled, wrapping her own around his.

"I also promise that tomorrow I'll take you to Diagon Alley for ice cream to take your mind off things. Just me and you? How does that sound?" he smiled and she dived on top of him, with enough force to knock over the man who weighed about three times what she did.

Ron smirked. IT was amusing to him, that when he was only a couple of years older than her, he'd been unable to speak to her mother. When he was fourteen, he'd been a very different person. That thought interested him; he'd fancied his favourite niece's mother. Sick as it may be, he couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you Vic."

"I love you too Ronny." He laughed, and then slung her over his shoulder, running down the hill as quickly as he could.

Teddy looked around the bedroom at Harry's house. He felt slightly sad, for a reason unknown to him. He was excited, of course, but there was also a feel of slight remorse. He knew he wouldn't be the same little eleven year old when he came home, and he would quite possibly know quite a lot more. He would have a greater experience of the world, and hopefully know his way around his new school.

Although some of that bothered him, what bothered him most; was what he was leaving behind.

A light knock sounded on his bedroom door, whoever it was didn't wait for him to say it was ok to come in, because he heard the door open. Teddy didn't bother turning around, because his eyes were wet and he already knew who it would be from the way she smelt, breathed, everything.

"Vic." He whispered, staring through the window over Godric's Hollow.

She didn't say anything, just breathed out deeply and then came to join him, they stood there for a good fifteen minutes, savouring every moment, before she turned to him and whispered "Don't forget about me."

Teddy looked at her "I won't. I'll miss you so much Vicky." His voice cracked and she wrapped her little arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes.

"I'll miss you too, but you'll make other friends, obviously none of them will b as good as me, but what can you do?" Vic giggled, pulling him onto the bed.

Teddy smiled. "I should be excited."

"You are excited, you're hair hasn't stayed the same colour for more than an hour tonight." Vic pointed out.

"Vic, it sounds stupid, but you won't forget about _me_ will you?" Teddy messed up his blue ahir, turning to face her.

"You're right, that is stupid." Was the only answer she gave. How could he think that?

"I know." He leant over and kissed her cheek, before pulling her close and lifting the duvet over their bodies.

He couldn't bear to let her go back to bed, he wanted to spend every second possible with her before he left her for what felt to him like eternity.


	5. good night, sleep tight

Teddy Lupin climbed onto the Hogwarts express, his hair changing from a blue so dark it was almost black, to the palest blue in the world, and passing through every shade in between.

He'd just said good bye to his grandmother and the rest of his 'family'. He'd miss them so much, especially the little blonde nine year old who'd been so reserved this morning Molly had tried to send her back up to bed.

Now wasn't the time to think like that though, he had to find somewhere to sit. He glanced around for a while until he found a carriage with just a boy and a girl sat inside. Hoping against hope they were his age, Teddy walked in.

"NO YOU MORON I WON'T TOUCH YOU'RE MUSCLES, I DON'T CARE HOW MANY QUIDDITCH GAMES YOU'VE PLAYED, I DON'T CARE IF YOU PLAY FOR THE CHUDLEY FLAMING CANNONS!" The blonde girl shouted; causing Teddy to wish he'd not bothered.

"Sorry." He mumbled, turning back around.

"Don't be silly, Taylor here's just over reacting." The boy who was sat next to the window spoke in a friendly voice.

Teddy laughed "Oh Ok then, mind if I sit down?"

"Sure...I'm Zac, by the way, Zac Moore." Teddy smirked, remembering a memory he'd shared with his best friend long ago. The boy moved his feet off the seat so Teddy could sit down. He had straight brown hair that was medium length and blue eyes. Teddy had the impression he thought of himself as somewhat of a lady's man.

"I'm Teddy Lupin." Teddy took the empty spot as Zac and the girl called Taylor stared at him.

"You're joking?" She asked, but then, seeing his hair, decided he wasn't "You can change that can't you?" She nodded towards his head, smiling.

Teddy didn't answer; he simply screwed up his face so he was the double of Zac. The two eleven year olds grinned and said, simultaneously "Cool!"

"You're Taylor then?" Teddy asked the girl who was sat on the seat opposite him.

"Yeah, Taylor Monroe." She grinned, ignoring Zac who was rolling his eyes. She had long blonde hair that was extremely curly and brown eyes. Although the curls looked professional, she didn't come across as the sort of girl who would spend her time doing that.

"Before you ask, no it's naturally like that." She laughed and Teddy nodded.

"Thought so."

It wasn't long before a small chubby lady knocked on the compartment. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

After many chocolate frogs, every flavour beans and liquorish wands, there was another knock on the compartment door. A boy with a large amount of strawberry blonde curly hair walked in, a large grin on his face. "Ah, finally, some people who don't look like Slytherin's!"

Teddy laughed "No, I suppose we don't, who are you?"

The boy held out his hand, "Marc Dooley." He was the sort of boy who made you smile just by looking at him. His bright blue eyes seemed to dance with happiness all of the time.

"Teddy Lupin, Zac Moore and Taylor Monroe." Teddy introduced all his new friends, and Marc didn't seem to waste any time in sitting down and getting to know them all.

"So which house do you all want to be in?" Marc grinned, not waiting for an answer. "Personally I'd like to be in Gryffindor." He stood up and mimed fighting with a sword.

"Yeah..." Laughed Taylor "That would be good."

"I don't think Hufflepuff would be bad." Mused Teddy, knowing he would either be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. He wasn't logical enough to be in Ravenclaw and Slytherin definitely held no place for him.

"Yeah but Gryffindor has the best Quidditch team." Zac reminded everyone, causing Taylor to get wound up.

"Not necessarily, things change Zac." She said hotly.

"It's true though! No one can deny that – not even you!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked, standing up.

"Oh sit down..." Zac grumbled.

This lead to another one of their arguments. They'd only known each other for a couple of hours, but Teddy was already used to it. Marc, who struck Teddy as an easy going sort of person, just looked towards him with raised eyebrows. Teddy shrugged, causing him to grin and lean back in his seat – quiet for the first time Teddy had seen.

Eventually, after pulling on their robes, the train came to a stop. Teddy recognised Hagrid's low voice calling over his year group.

"This way." Said Teddy loudly, pulling Zac's arm. They all followed him but stopped immediately when they reached the huge man.

"Wow." Grinned Taylor, Zac looked a tad frightened and Cameron was laughing. Teddy however, smiled fondly at the man.

"Hi Hagrid!"

"Ah Teddy! I was startin' to think you'd never get here, I was!" Hagrid boomed, patting Teddy's shoulder and causing his knees to buckle.

"Well I'm here now." The blue haired boy chuckled "Should we get going?"

"Sounds like a plan." Hagrid mumbled, leading them all through the crowd and onto a wooden platform. Bobbing up and down on the water were about a hundred boats. Each was tied by a piece of string onto its own wooden plank.

"Right now, get in won't you, be careful now, you don't want to fall in." Hagrid instructed.

Zac, Taylor and Teddy followed Cameron over to the nearest wooden boat. They all climbed in and squished together as Cameron Untied the string and the boats all began to sail magically across the huge black lake.

"Really something, eh?" Cameron asked, as a huge tentacle came out of the water and seemed to wave towards Hagrid's boat that he shared only with a big black dog.

"Ah; the giant squid." He mumbled happily.

They turned a corner and all the first years gasped at Hogwarts' silhouette, lit up in the moon light.

"I've never seen something so big." Sighed Taylor happily.

"How the hell are we going to find our way around that?" Zac mumbled, standing up.

Unfortunately, the boat wasn't made for unequal weights, so instead of remaining upright it flipped right over, causing the four people in it to fly into the deep water.

Teddy heard Taylor scream distantly, closing his eyes and feeling the freezing water close in around him.

He swam about a meter away from the boat and then lifted his head up out of the water. Hagrid had stopped all the boats and was steering his over to the four children. Taylor was treading water and laughing over by the upside down boat, her hair flat for once, Zac was splashing dramatically and Marc was swimming over to him.

Some first years in a boat nearby laughed at Zac, who was now screaming.

"Alright calm down!" Hagrid shouted, he pointed his flowery umbrella at the wooden boat which flipped the other way. Taylor climbed in and Teddy followed her lead. Dripping wet he hoisted himself up and landed face down on the bottom of the boat. Hagrid picked up a laughing Marc and a still screaming Zac by their collars and dropped them in the boat.

"I'll dry you off when we get back to the castle." He grumbled, but he was smiling.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, apart from Taylor shooting dirty looks at Zac. Marc remained oblivious, just staring intently at the nearing figure of Hogwarts.

The boats stopped at the end of the lake, near another wooden platform. The first years climbed out and looked up at the castle, gathering around Hagrid.

"Right now that's done we're going to go up to the castle, here you go..." Hagrid waved him umbrella again and the four eleven year olds stood there, perfectly dry.

"Thanks." Teddy straightened his cloak and then they all followed the half-giant up to the castle.

They reached the front doors and were met by a stern looking lady, who Teddy knew was Professor McGonagall. She looked over the heads of the first years, before leading them into the entrance hall.

Teddy heard a few people gasp, but they didn't have much time to look around because they were lead into a smaller room that had a few peculiar objects dotted around. Teddy recognised a remembrall from the selection of objects. He reached out and touched it, it glowed red.

"Dayum." Zac said from behind him. "Is it just me or are you terrified as well?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"No, I'm nervous, but what's the worst that can happen?" Teddy reassured his friend.

Zac opened his mouth, but was cut off by the doors opening again. A man Teddy had been to the wedding of was stood in the door, a wide smile on his face. "Hello Teddy." Neville Longbottom smiled at him, before addressing the other students.

"You are about to be sorted. You will all follow me into the hall and I will call your name out. When I do so, you will make your way up to the front and sit on this stool." He indicated to the stool on the floor next to him.

The first years all looked at each other, desperately trying to flatten their hair or dust their robes.

"Please follow me."

Teddy glanced at Marc, before following his god father's friend out into the entrance hall.

They walked straight through into the Great Hall. It was packed with students, all wearing robes according to which table they were sat on. They walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, while a few people clapped.

At the front, somehow was the stool that Neville – or Professor Longbottom – had recently shown them. They gathered in front of the staff table as Neville called out 'Abbot Herman' A boy with pink cheeks scurried to the front and sat on the stool, Neville put on his head a very old hat, and almost immediately a crease near the brim opened like a mouth and it shouted out very loudly "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The first years sighed, it wasn't that difficult. No dragons, no trolls, not even a rabbit to pull out of a hat.

Out of the four, Marc was called out first. He strutted up to the sorting hat, smiling happily and pulled it over his mass of hair confidently. It took about thirty seconds before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Marc's grin broadened considerably, while one particular table erupted. He seemed to bounce back to his seat.

After another few people had been sorted into each house, it was Teddy's turn. "Lupin, Teddy." The hall went quiet for a moment, before everybody sat higher in their seats, desperate to know which house the famous Harry Potter's godson would be sorted into.

Teddy walked up nervously before sitting on the unsteady stool and lifting the hat onto his head.

"Ah..." Said a voice from above him. "I see plenty of courage and craftiness, but you're correct, Slytherin holds no place for you. Nor can I see enough wisdom and logic for Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff like your mother perhaps? Or Gryffindor like your father? I see lots of your mother's abilities here, so I'm going to go the other way and follow your brave side, let's say..."GRYFFINDOOR!"

The scarlet and gold table erupted and Marc even stood up "Whoop!"

Teddy grinned "Alright calm yourself." He messed up his hair and took a seat next to his friend, while another student was called up.

"Monroe, Taylor." Taylor smiled and skipped up to the front happily, knowing where she was going. The hat barely touched her head before it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled happily, not at all surprised, before sitting opposite Teddy.

All three looked at Zac, who was staring at 'Professor Longbottom' nervously. Taylor snickered.

"Moore, Zachery." His name was called as the brown haired boy blushed scarlet. He regained himself before jogging onto the platform and seating himself confidently on the chair. Closing his eyes, he grabbed the hat and pulled it onto his head.

He needn't have worried.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed, after being on his head for the whole of three seconds.

Grinning, he handed the hat back to Neville and ran over to his friends. Taylor leant across the table "Good to see you again, Zachery." She winked, leaning back as to avoid the hand that had just swatted her away.

"Do one, will you?" He warned her, but, along with everybody else, he was smiling.

The sorting finished with 'Zibo, Callum' being sorted into Slytherin.

As soon as food appeared on the table, everybody set off. Teddy thought nobody could cook better than Molly Weasley, but the house elves had put up a good fight that evening.

The feast finished and McGonagall stood up and welcomed them all, before bidding them goodnight. The four of them followed the Gryffindor prefects up to the seventh floor, where the three boys split from Taylor.

"Night Tay." Marc hugged her and she patted his pack sleepily.

"Night." Both Teddy and Zac shouted from the bottom step.

"Night guys." Taylor looked up the stone steps as a couple of first year girls passed her by "Hey..you'll be in my dorm won't you?" She asked, stopping a girl with short brown hair.

"First year? Yeah it looks like it, come with us..." The girl took Taylor's arm, while she turned around to wave at the three boys.

"Poor kid, imagine sharing with a load of girls." Zac said, wondering over to the bed second nearest to the window where his trunk lay.

"Zac, mate, she is a girl." Marc reminded him, shoving his trunk under the bed.

"Oh yeah...Aren't you unpacking that?" Zac wondered, taking out some clean underwear for the morning and hanging it over the end of his bed.

"I'll do it tomorrow, I'm knackered." Marc fell back on his pillow and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep – fully clothed.

"What a legend." grinned Zac, changing into his pyjamas.

"He is pretty funny." Agreed Teddy, who had almost finished. "Can I use the bathroom? I need a shower."

"Yeah sure, I'm glad it's just us up here." Zac called, as Teddy had already closed the door.

"Same." Shouted Teddy loudly, the water was running fast and he climbed in. The water seemed to numb all his senses, making everything a little bit calmer. It could only be about nine o'clock, but Teddy was exhausted. As he climbed out, he reached for his wash bag. It was blue and tied with a draw string. He opened it and saw inside a little piece of paper that had neat, but childlike writing on the other side.

_Good night, sleep tight._

He smiled, everything was easy again. He felt perfectly happy. Any worry about getting lost the next day immediately vanished, because a little part of her was with him.

Up until that night, Teddy had absolutely no idea how much four words could mean.

X

Right, six pages! This is the biggest chapter I have ever written!

I really hope you like it, but there are a few things you should know...

I imagine Zac's hair to be like Zac Efron's in 17 again, when he has it cut and he gets out of the car and looks absolutely gorgeous.

If I ever call Marc 'Cameron' ignore it, it's because the boy I based him on is called Cameron.

I imagine Taylor to look like Taylor Swift, with the hair and everything...

I know not much of it reminds you of Taylor Swift songs, but all in good time. I'll try to do something 'Swifty' per chapter.

It's my birthday on Monday. Just so you know ;D

Right, I'll do another chapter now, but won't be up till late tomorrow probably. Please read and review, it really helps! :)


	6. Have you ever been in love?

For all you absolutely beautiful beautiful people that reviewed, thank you so much.

I was sat there, checking them, and smiling.

So thanks, you've all just made my birthday.

Which reminds me, the person who said my birthday is the same as their sisters boyfriend's, happy birthday to him ;D

X

"Vic, have you ever been in love?" Teddy asked; they were both leaning against the old tree on top of the hill behind the burrow.

"Course Teddybear, I'm in love with you." She joked, he hit her playfully and she breathed out happily.

"I mean it though...have you?" He looked down at her, tapping her lightly on the head with his wand.

"Get off!" She took it and rapped him around the head with it. It sent three red puffs of smoke out of the end, before she gave it back. "Teddy I'm eleven years old, I don't see anybody outside of my ridiculously large family, who the hell would I be in love with?"

Teddy shrugged, a thought leaving him. Victoire noticed that. "What?"

"I don't know, I just can't imagine being in love. I've had the opportunity..." He trailed off and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Teddy get a grip of yourself; you're thirteen, who do you want to be in love with?" He looked at him incredulously.

"I don't know, but Zac always flirts with everybody and I'm just there, I find it harder to flirt with people."

"That's because you're half decent. Your friend is a creep." She reassured him, making him smirk.

"He won't be happy you think that..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I talk about you a lot, and he puts that down to you being half Veela, and says he can't wait to meet you." Teddy laughed at Victoire's astonished face.

"You'd better have jinxed his legs off for that Teddy." She stared at her best friend, wondering why on earth he kept company with such people.

"No..." There was a short pause, during which Teddy glanced at her. "I punched him in the head."

Victoire laughed loudly "You know when we were three?"

Teddy smirked "Technically I was five, but whatever."

"Shut up – no, and you said you wanted to marry me?"

Teddy jogged his memory, and then burst out laughing "Fluuuur why are you married to bill?" He imitated himself.

"Yeah, well, for that, I'm going to stick to that promise." She laughed and he dived on her.

"Good, because I've been sticking to that promise since I was five. I mean it; we really will end up married Vic. Seriously, We're sooo suited to each other it's incredible." He imitated Fleur's grandmother's daily speech to the two of them and they both fell about laughing.

The two young people stood up and started to walk. They'd wondered this village so many times when they were younger their feet took them wherever. They always seemed to end up in the perfect place, whether that was outside the post office or in a flowery field, it made no difference.

That summer was the end of Victoire's challenge. She would no longer have to wait anxiously for any more letters. She would no longer stick the precious letters in the scrapbook under her bed. She wouldn't even look through old photographs in her bedroom, desperate to go back – not for a while, anyway. The reason? In two days, Victoire was going to Hogwarts.

Teddy always came home with so many stories, and Victoire found it more difficult everyday to cope without him. In some ways it got easier, because she got used to that feeling of sorrow in the pit of her stomach. In other ways it was harder, because the pain of missing him got bigger every single day.

But that wouldn't happen again for a while.

She turned to look at Teddy. He was wearing a pair of grass stained, ripped jeans, and an old weird sisters t-shirt. He had one blue stud earring in the top of his left ear. His hair was its normal mess of turquoise and his eyes were a vibrant blue.

"What?" He turned around and looked her, his eyebrows raised.

"What did your Gran say when you had your ear pierced?" Vic asked questioningly, he'd never actually bothered to share that experience with her.

"Well Marc did it in February...so she didn't find out until this summer...she shouted – a lot." He smirked, pushing his hands deep into his pockets.

"How did you get out of that?" Victoire laughed, Andromeda Tonks cross was not something many people had witnessed. Those who had, wished they hadn't.

"I told her you had your ears pierced. And your dad does. So then I asked why I shouldn't." He shook his head, grinning.

"You're an idiot, you do know that don't you Lupin." Vic giggled, and sat down on the wall they were walking past.

He joined her. "I do, Weasley."

Vic laughed. "I'm so glad I'm going to Hogwarts, do you think we'll be in the same house?"

Teddy nodded. "You're a Weasley; it's inevitable that you'll be in Gryffindor."

Vic nodded, absorbing what he was saying. "Teddy, I'm scared."

Teddy looked shocked for a moment; he'd never actually heard her say that. But as he looked at her, he understood what she meant. She wasn't bothered about getting lost, or even making new friends. She was absolutely terrified of losing her oldest friend.

"You know I'd never leave you Vicky; even if we were in different houses; you're my baby." He wrapped his arm around waist and squeezed her lightly, reassuring her more than anything else would.

"I'm not a baby." She hit his head playfully, but they both knew she felt like one.

"You'll be much better off than a load of other first years." He took some of her hair and started to plait it.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because you know me obviously." Teddy grinned, and although he couldn't see her, he felt her roll her eyes.

They both laughed "Thanks Teddy."

He smiled "Not a problem. Oh, and by the way, when you're a bit older, and some idiot tries to screw you over, tell me won't you?"

Victoire laughed "Yes, course I will. I'm your baby." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"You're amazing, do you know that Weasley?"

"I do, Lupin." She laughed lightly.

They looked at each other for a moment and Teddy nodded towards the stretch of river in front of them.

"Want to go in?"

Victoire looked at hip, slightly appalled. "Course not."

"Shame." He shrugged.

He looked back at her once more, before grinning slightly, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the water, like he had so many times over that summer, and many summers before.


	7. Weasley, Victoire

Thank you to all of you who wished me a happy birthday.

To be honest, it was the worst day in school I've ever had, can't say I've ever had such a crappy, unlucky day in my life.

But then again, it was my birthday.

So that's my excuse for not updating that day, and I had seven pieces of homework, two of which I shouldn't have.

But anyway, I'll shut up now...

X

Victoire had rarely seen the platform so busy, and half of there seemed to be some sort of relation of hers. She'd been there lots of times, picking Teddy up and dropping him off, but this time was different. This time she was actually getting onto the train.

Her mother pulled her close while Teddy leaned against the steam engine, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shush Teedy, come and geeve me a hug!" Fleur released her eldest daughter and grabbed Teddy, while Victoire was passed to her father.

"Be careful, and don't cause too much trouble." He winked.

"I won't dad." She laughed while the rest of the family bade her a very teary farewell.

"I can't believe my first grand daughter is going to Hogwarts! I remember when my first baby went to Hogwarts, you were so embarrassed Bill!" Molly sobbed, patting her son hard on his shoulder.

He laughed and wrapped a scarred arm around his mother's shoulders. "Pretty much like Vic is now then."

Victoire's grandmother gave a teary chuckle as Vic hugged her.

Ginny grabbed hold of her and lead her over to the nearest post. Ron followed.

"Come here." She pulled her in and squeezed her roughly, wiping tears away with the back of her arm.

"Oh get a grip Gin'!" Vic rolled her eyes, but hugged her aunt all the same.

"She's always had a soft spot for you, despite the fact she used to hate your mum." Ron laughed and hugged his niece. "Be careful Vicky, don't get Teddy into too much trouble, and be nice to his friends, you know they'll never come close to you."

Vic smiled. "I know." She hugged them both quickly and then ran back over to Teddy.

"Ready?" He asked, grinning.

Vic nodded, before hugging Harry and climbing onto the train, just as it began to move down the track.

"Wow, this is weird." Vic commented, watching her family wipe their eyes as they span around a corner.

"Isn't it; I never thought the day would come that I'd go somewhere without at least one of that lot." He grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately. She slapped him.

"Come on." He laughed, inclining his head over his shoulder.

They walked along the train for about five minutes, Teddy peering into various compartments, which caused various groups of girls to fall about giggling. Vic rolled her eyes.

"You'll get used to that, I'm just so sexy." He shrugged and she burst out laughing. Teddy. Sexy - yeah, right.

He stopped suddenly and slid open one of the wooden doors. Sat inside were three people, none of which Victoire recognised. She supposed they must be Teddy's friends.

Holding her breathe, she stepped in and looked nervously around.

"Teddy! We didn't know where you were – wow." A boy with brown hair and blue eyes peered around Teddy's figure and looked at Victoire. He was grinning.

"Just ignore him, he's an idiot." said the only girl in the carriage. She had long blonde curly hair and was smiling. "I'm Taylor."

"Hello Taylor...you must be Zac." Victoire pointed out, shoving Teddy to one side as he looked threateningly towards his friend.

"Too right I am...Victoria right?" He said, purposely calling her the wrong name.

"Victoire actually, cut the crap I'm never going to go out with you." She said in a matter of fact tone of voice, causing Taylor to grin widely.

"I like her." She moved a fluffy white cat from the seat next to her and indicated for Victoire to sit down.

Laughing, Victoire sat next to Taylor. "Are you Marc, then?" She asked the only other person in the compartment.

"I sure am. Marc Dooley, it's an honour to meet you." He grinned and Taylor looked up from her magazine.

"Yeah, if Teddy's description is anything to go by, you're a pretty great girl." She winked, but Victoire knew she was only joking.

"One date?" Zac asked, sitting beside Victoire.

Victoire looked at him and opened her mouth, but she wasn't fast enough. Teddy reacted first, kicking Zac's shin swiftly.

"Ouch!" Zac frowned. "All right; she's yours mate." He leant over and rubbed his skin forcefully.

"Piss off Zac. Vic are you ok?" Teddy sat opposite his best friend and looked at her worriedly.

"Teddy I'm fine, please calm down, I'm a big girl, I'm not going to get eaten." She laughed at her own joke before standing up.

"You know what, I think I'm going to go and make some friends my own age."

Teddy looked crossly from her to Zac. "Now look what you've done!"

"What?" Zac looked up and frowned once more. "Don't leave, he'll kill me. Look, I'm sorry. I won't ask you out again."

"I know you won't, despite your ego, you don't seem that stupid. No, I just don't want to be a complete loner Teddy, I'm sure you all felt the same when you first came." Victoire stood up, rolling up the blue sleeves of her hoody.

"Do you want me to come?"

"If you want, you can stay here though; I'm really not too fussed." She smiled at Teddy and he knew she'd be fine – he just couldn't face leaving her yet.

"I'll come." He stood up, ignoring the eye rolls from the other two boys. Taylor just smiled, again. She didn't only like Victoire; she also saw something nobody else did in that blue eyed, blonde haired eleven year old. She saw a little bit of herself in her. Aiming another kick at Zac's leg, she distracted them all enough so the two could escape without being mocked any further.

Teddy and Vic walked out into the corridor, causing a stir with a group of Ravenclaw girls that were in Teddy's year.

"Oh my gosh. Is that Teddy Lupin?" One mumbled.

"I think so, who's the girl with him? She's pretty..."

"Young though, come on pull your top a bit lower Katie."

"He has matured well hasn't he...Danielle move he's coming through, stick out you're-"

What exactly the girl called Katie wanted her friend to stick out though, neither heard, because Teddy had pulled Victoire away. "Sorry, but that's Hogwarts for you." He laughed at Victoire's expression.

"What a bitch. I'll show her who's small...mind you; one did say I was pretty." Victoire giggled and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"You'll never change, will you?"

Victoire laughed "Of course not."

They followed a small stream of pupils down the train until they reached one compartment with only one student sat inside. She looked quite young, but she was incredibly pretty. She also looked nervous.

Victoire walked in "Hello, do you mind if we sit here."

The girl looked up and smiled. She was coloured and had a lot of brown curly hair that stuck out of her head in an afro style. She had pearly white teeth and seemed extremely nervous.

"No that's fine...are you a first year? You're gorgeous!" The girl said to Victoire, watching her with an air of admiration.

Victoire giggled. "Thank you, but it isn't natural. I'm an eighth Veela." She sat down and Teddy followed.

"Wow. And what are you?" The girl looked at Teddy with a bright interest, putting down her magazine. Seen as the pictures weren't moving, Victoire guessed she was a muggle born.

He chuckled, running a hand through his unruly blue hair. "I'm a metamorphagus. I can change my appearance at will."

"Are you in first year as well? You look older." The girl looked highly impressed, and seemed to want to learn everything at once.

"No I'm in third year, but Vic here's all brand new so I want to make sure she settles in ok." He messed up Vic's hair again and she slapped him in the face.

"Please ignore my moron of a best friend. I'm Victoire."

The girl grinned "I'm Natalia. Nat for short – I'm muggle born. The articles about fitting into your new school in this magazine don't really do much for my situation." She looked dismissively towards the small magazine that had pink writing on the front.

"I can understand that." Victoire laughed, knowing Nat would be a very good friend for her.

"So, how long have you been best friends?" Nat asked, putting her feet up.

"Too long." Victoire mumbled.

Teddy grinned and punched her arm "Forever. Well, Victoire's forever. Personally I went through two years without her."

"Worst two years of his existence." Victoire told Nat, smirking.

"We argue a lot though; I used to beat her up all the time."

"No" Victoire corrected him "You used to threaten to beat me up all the time – there's a huge difference. You never actually laid a finger on me." Victoire laughed and Teddy rolled her eyes.

"I did kiss her once though."

"When I was three. I dared him again when we were seven." Victoire cringed at the memory.

"What happened?" Nat asked, clearly amused.

"Well it was the middle of summer and my house is on a beach. But behind the beach there are all these hills with grass growing out and I remember one day when Teddy was nine I was sat up there trying to figure out how to fly my Aunties Firebolt – that's a broomstick, and Teddy came over and we were messing around on it. I flew around a bit but then I fell off and-"

"She scared me to death. You've no idea." Teddy cut her off, causing Victoire to smile.

"He still thinks I'll be the death of him. Anyway, I played dead and he knelt over me and was screaming my name. It was so funny that I couldn't keep my face straight so I ended up laughing and we rolled down the hill. He said he'd get me back so we played dares and when it was his turn I dared him to kiss me. He tried, and I ran so fast I fell flat on my face and knocked myself out, then skidded off the wooden deck near my house into the water. I sort of half drowned. Anyway, he saved me. But yeah, that's the story." Victoire laughed.

"Awesome. I've got so much to learn about all this magic stuff..." Nat looked at her hands nervously.

"Don't worry, Vic isn't the brightest spark." Teddy reassured her.

Victoire simply stood up and dragged him with her "All right get out."

Nat and Teddy laughed as Victoire tried to push him out of the door.

"Ok I'm going, see you in the great hall, and Vic, if by some miracle you aren't sorted into Gryffindor then don't worry will you, I'll still be here for you." He smiled and she hugged him.

"Thank you Teddy." She looked up at him, and he saw for the first time in a few years, that little toddler who had once bitten his arm. He loved her more than anything, he didn't want her to get hurt or upset; she was still so vulnerable.

"Not a problem." He grinned and then walked out of the door, making his way up the train, back to the compartment where his friends were.

...

Teddy looked up at the old stool that the first years were gathered around.

He saw his best friend's silvery blonde hair beside an afro that was bobbing up and down along with its owner.

Teddy couldn't believe it, but he was more nervous than he had been two years ago.

The sorting hat began to sing and after eternity it began sorting students. After about twenty, a name Teddy recognised was called. "Knowles, Natalia."

The African girl skipped onto the stage and pulled the sorting hat over her head. Her afro was squished to her scalp, sticking out at every possible gap.

The sorting hat seemed to consider for a minute, before "Gryffindor!" was called out.

Nat smiled and ran over to sit beside Teddy. They smiled briefly at one another before turning nervously towards the stool.

An agonizing wait followed, but eventually, after what seemed like forever, they heard what they were so anxiously preparing for.

"Weasley, Victoire." Neville called out. The school was silent for about a second, before whispers broke out all over the place. Teddy sighed, remembering how the same thing had happened to him. He saw Victoire smile slightly at the attention, before striding confidently over to the little platform and seating herself on the stool.

She breathed in and closed her eyes, pulling the ancient hat over her blonde hair.

X

HAHAHAHAHA

Cliff hanger!

Sorry, I couldn't resist, I'll have the next one up by Saturday I promise.

Thank you for reviewing, please continue, if you're a writer on this site you'll know how much it encourages you to get chapters up quicker.

Bye :)


	8. A difficult student, an oddball

I think I'll dedicate this chapter too all those who reviewed and improved my first week of being fourteen by a mile.

Especially fairytaledreamer212, who said she wishes she had a Teddy. So do I.

X

"Ah; the first Weasley of the third generation!" A voice said, that sounded remarkably like it was coming from inside Victoire's head.

The eleven year old girl swallowed hard, trying to concentrate on what she was being told. A part of her seemed to agree with the voice, while the rest of her concentrated on not feinting.

"But where to put you? Slytherin holds no place for you and you have a friend in Gryffindor, a good friend. You have a logical and witty mind, so Ravenclaw holds glory for you. Glory isn't what you want though, I see. I also not your ambition is to love, and be loved in return, so therefore I would say Hufflepuff. The sorting hat doesn't usually have such a difficult time sorting a student..." The voice trailed off and Victoire panicked; what if they couldn't place her? What if she had to walk out of this hall with her head held low, while Lily and Albus and James and Freddy and Roxanne and Hugo and Rose and Molly and Lucy and Nat and Teddy all learned magic...Teddy...She couldn't leave Teddy, not again.

Panic overwhelmed Victoire and her head began to spin before the sorting hate spoke once more. "You're a difficult student, an odd ball. You'll do brilliantly in this world, and to do that I have to place you where you belong, where all of your family belong, where your best friend belongs, it'll have to be...GRYFFINDOR!"

No exaggeration, the scarlet and gold table erupted.

Teddy pushed several people out of the way and actually climbed up onto the bench screaming "YES! YES! I KNEW IT!"

Victoire giggled as Neville told him to sit down but she ran over and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy." She whispered, so only he could hear.

He didn't react right away, he just pulled her out slightly, they looked at each other and he smiled. Anybody looking would probably say 'Aw' just like a few people did – Taylor and Nat mainly. They would assume they were both happy and relieved that they would spend the next five years together before Teddy moved on. They would be correct in assuming that. What they didn't know though, is that they weren't just pleased.

Relief had washed over Teddy like a tidal wave, from the top of his turquoise hair to the very ends of his toes. He wasn't happy; he was absolutely over the bloody moon.

...

Teddy brushed his teeth that night feeling happier than he had ever been in two years. He was back at Hogwarts, and with him was his best friend. He honestly didn't believe he could feel any better. He was wrong.

As Teddy climbed into bed, whistling an old weird sister's tune to himself, he saw a small owl at the window. He recognised her immediately, she was white and had black rings around her dark blue eyes – it was Lola, Vic's owl. Teddy wondered over and unhinged the window. He patted her affectionately before she flew off into the night sky.

Looking down, Teddy realised he was holding a shred of that morning's Daily Prophet, and as he turned it over, he saw, scribbled on the back in red ink:

_Good night, sleep tight._


	9. A reputation you don't even have

I so wish I went to Hogwarts; my school really is pathetic. I like Victoire's character because she's so different to Teddy but still similar. It sounds stupid, but Victoire reminds me of myself, so I'm writing any description of the school from how I'd see it if I was lucky enough to have received a Hogwarts letter at the age of eleven.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing and if you didn't, thanks for reading it. Please feel free to review though; it makes me happy :D

X

Victoire woke up the following morning feeling extremely strange. The heavy weight that had been pulverising her insides for the past year had suddenly disappeared and she was, for the first time in ages, relaxed.

It was unlike Victoire to get up early, but realising she couldn't possibly go back to sleep, she sat up and opened the curtains surrounding her bed. She wasn't in a room alone, like she would have been at home, but she was sharing her new bedroom with four other girls.

Victoire had taken the bed closest to the window. She had decided with Teddy that they would both have that bed in their separate dorms so they could owl each other late at night with the littlest possibility of disturbing others.

Next to Victoire's was Nat's bed. Nat had left a small gap in her curtains and Vic smirked as she saw her friend sprawled across the huge bed. Vic could hardly see a spot she wasn't taking up; it wasn't that she was fat; she just seemed to be, well – everywhere.

Next to Nat slept a girl with white blonde pigtails. She had introduced herself as 'Dot', but Victoire hadn't really been paying attention; she had been scribbling a note to Teddy as Nat shook her hand and offered that bed.

Against the back wall were the other two beds. Previously the beds had been along the same row as the other three, but the two other girls had shot dirty looks towards Nat and Victoire before moving their beds into the farthest corner of the room away from a shocked Dot. Victoire remembered the girl's names from the sorting: Mia Barnsley, a pasty looking girl with short blonde hair, and Cleo McClaggan, a tanned girl whose father was a famous Quidditch player. She had shouted loudly about how French people belonged at Beauxbatons and not in Hogwarts. To this Victoire had spun around and hissed "How the hell did you get your stupid arse sorted into Gryffindor?"

She had shut up after that.

Victoire smirked and skipped into the white tiled bathroom that was adjoined to their bedroom. She shrugged off her pyjamas and jumped under the hot water. It was barely half past six, but she was more awake than she'd ever been in her life.

Victoire was dressed and ready before any of the other girls in her dormitory. Dot woke up at seven o clock and had a quick shower before throwing on her Hogwarts robes and blow drying her hair.

"How does your hair just go like that?" She asked in a dreamy voice, commenting on the golden waves that fell around Vic's shoulders while pulling all her bleach blonde hair into a pink bobble.

"I'm an eighth Veela." Victoire said, shrugging. "It's about the only good part."

"Oh wow, my great Uncle was a lepricorn." Dot smiled widely and Victoire laughed.

"Not a muggle born then?"

Dot looked towards the window wistfully. "I wish I was sometimes, my brothers all come home every summer saying how much they've learned, and I just stand there...waiting."

Vic wasn't sure how to respond to this, so she settled for the obvious. "You have brothers?"

"Three of them; triplets. I have a younger brother too, but he's a year younger than me. You have siblings." She stated, as if announcing this to Victoire for the first time.

"Triplets, wow. How old are they? I do, I have a sister and a brother. My sister's ten, but she wants to go to Beauxbatons and my brother's nine." Victoire explained. It was nice having someone to talk to who didn't know you inside out and every other way.

"They're in fifth year – it was a long wait. I just hope it's worth it. Why on earth would she want to go there?"

"Well, she's not too bothered where she goes, but my Mum always wanted one of us to go there."

"Your Mum?"

"Fleur Weasley. I suppose she would have been called Fleur Delacour before she married my Dad."

"Oh my goodness, your Victoire Weasley! You are Bill Weasley's daughter, and Fleur Weasley's daughter! She was a tri-wizard champion! OH MERLIN YOU'RE UNCLE IS HARRY POTTER!" Dot exclaimed loudly. She was jumping around like a lunatic.

"Dot calm down." Vic laughed, sitting her new friend down on a bed.

Dot just grinned "Wow."

"Can we please keep the noise down?" asked an irritated voice coming from the other side of the dorm.

"It's half past seven Barnsley, you should get up." Victoire replied dryly.

"HALF PAST SEVEN! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN UP AT FIVE THIRTY! I NEED A SHOWER AND MY STRAIGHTENING POTION AND MY MAKE UP!" The blonde girl fell out of bed and charged to the bathroom door, only to have it slammed shut in her face. Everybody heard the door lock and Victoire noticed Natalia no longer seemed to be in her bed.

Five minutes later, she emerged, fully dressed and wearing her Hogwarts robes. "Now that's how you get dressed." She winked at the rest of the dorm and strode out, her head held high. Victoire laughed, amazed, and then followed her, a smile spread widely across her face.

As they descended the staircase Vic spotted Taylor sitting in one of the three red armchairs by the fire, bent over and scribbling onto a piece of parchment. She looked up and smiled as Vic made her way over. "See, this is why you should do your home work ladies. How was your first night?" she asked them, still scribbling.

Victoire read over her notes about Goblin rebellion and pointed out a fact. "Five hundred died in that battle, not five thousand. There were only two thousand Goblins to start with fighting over money in Southern Asia that year. Not bad, there are two girls in there with us who aren't very nice, but apart from that I slept very well." Victoire smiled and Taylor laughed.

"Wow, you're amazing kiddo, how the hell did you know that?" Taylor shook her head and rubbed out a zero.

Victoire winced "My Dad works with Goblins." She laughed and Taylor grinned.

"You really are brilliant. Do you want to go down to breakfast? Teddy and Marc went down ages ago, I'm waiting for Zac but he'll catch up."

"What's Zac doing?" Nat asked, standing up once more as Taylor shoved her homework into a brown leather hand bag.

"His hair most likely." She laughed and Vic rolled her eyes.

The three of them made their way to breakfast, Nat and Vic following Taylor, because they had absolutely no idea where they were going.

"This place is massive." Vic commented, pulling on a stray piece of material hanging from a thick tapestry above their heads.

"That's exactly what I said when I was your age. Me and Marc only got lost once, but Zac still doesn't know where the Slytherin common room is. Teddy never seemed to get lost; he must have some sort of map..."

Victoire smiled to herself, knowing that's exactly what he had.

They entered the great hall and Victoire instantly recognised Teddy's blue hair and Marc's ginger afro. Nat ruffled her own hair and it bounced around happily on her head.

Teddy waved them over and Nat sat beside Marc, Taylor sat opposite them all and Vic sat down next to Teddy who smiled at her widely.

"Morning Vic, how'd you sleep?"

She replied the same way she had to Taylor, a quarter of an hour ago. "Not bad but there are two girls in out dorm who are a bit...bitchy."

"Understatement of the year." muttered Nat, poking a piece of toast with her forefinger.

"Yeah, who are they?" Taylor asked, before Teddy could reply.

"Cleo McClaggan, her Dad's a Quidditch player, and Mia Barnsley, she just thinks she's amazing." Victoire shrugged.

"Do you want me to have a word?" Taylor yawned, stretching. She smirked as an angry Zac burst through the doors. "Oh shit."

"No it's right, oh wow he looks shocking." Vic commented.

Teddy and Marc laughed. Nat looked shocked and Taylor looked downright scared.

"Where the hell were you? I came down shouting your name, looking like a right moron, may I add, and you weren't even there! If you've lost me my reputation Monroe, I will kill you." He huffed, sitting beside her and pilling scrambled eggs onto his plate.

Taylor rolled her eyes and smirked, pouring him a glass of pumpkin juice "You never had a reputation to start with, and besides, I was walking down with these two." She indicated towards Natalia and Victoire who were both laughing.

"'Looking mighty fine this morning, Weasley." He commented, shoving a piece of unbuttered toast inside the huge dumpster that was his mouth.

"Thanks babes." She commented. Teddy spurted his orange juice everywhere and high fived her, laughing.

Zac grinned widely and Taylor smirked. Marc and Nat hardly noticed, they were involved in a heavy conversation about the quality of persian dragon hide.

"So, these girls, are you sure you don't want me or Taylor to have a word?" Teddy asked, looking down at Victoire with concerned eyes.

"I'm sure. Imagine, they might think I know you." Victoire faked horror and Teddy punched her arm. Taylor winced as the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed across the table, but Victoire barely seemed to notice.

"Did that not hurt?" Zac asked, wincing himself.

"No, he does it all the time." Victoire smiled at the two people opposite her.

"She's tough as well; I like that in a girl." Zac grinned; his comments seemed to just roll of his tongue.

"Teddy shush-" Vic silenced her best friend before he even opened his mouth "Zac, tell me, how many girlfriends have you actually had? Because in my opinion, you're just some guy who takes a long time doing his hair everyday to keep up a reputation he doesn't even have. Please stop wasting your time, I'm never going to go out with you, and if you keep this up, nobody ever will." Then Victoire stood up, slung her back over her shoulder, shook herself off and walked out of the dining hall, followed by Nat who was staring at her impressively.

"Sheesh." Taylor laughed "She's amazing."

Zac just opened his mouth and mouthed the word 'Wow'.

Teddy sighed, and Taylor turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

"She's growing up..." He shrugged. He hadn't realised how much she'd matured over the past two years. Sure, she'd always acted older than her actual age, because she'd grown up with Teddy, and learned alongside him. She was no longer the eight year old who'd snuggled into him the night before he left for Hogwarts though, and quite frankly, that scared him.


	10. I've never seen you as a girl

Victoire Weasley rolled over and let out a blood curdling scream.

No, it wasn't the first time she'd seen Teddy Lupin sat on her bed, and no, it wasn't the first time he was there without warning. However, it was half past six, and she was fourteen years old. She was not in the mood to be frightened out of her skin by an identical twin.

"What the hell? Change yourself back." She grumbled, propping herself up on a fluffy feather pillow and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Victoire's double grinned but morphed back into a fifteen year old boy with turquoise hair and bright blue eyes. He grew slightly taller and so had to shuffle a bit closer to Vic so he could fit on the bed.

"There's not room for you in here, we aren't six anymore Ted." She laughed and he dived under the covers, closing his eyes peacefully.

"I think there's plenty of room Weasley. It took a lot of planning to get myself up here you know." He said calmly, his eyes still shut tight.

"Yeah, about that, how did you get up here?" Vic rubbed her eyes again, but lay down beside him, snuggling into his chest. He was warm and smelt of butter beer. It was a surprisingly welcoming scent at six o clock in the morning.

"I flew of course. My Firebolt is behind the curtain. Do you know that Mia Barnsley snores?" He added as an afterthought.

"Of course, I sleep in the same room as her, you idiot." Vic rolled her eyes and then closed them, snuggling into her best friend "What did you want?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered into her hair "We have Quidditch practice in half an hour."

Victoire groaned loudly. They'd already beaten everybody they'd played, and Gryffindor were leading in the run up for the cup, but Leah Manson still saw it fit to practice at ridiculous hours in the morning.

"Can't we just stay here, I'm comfy." She muttered into his chest.

Teddy felt a very peculiar feeling run through his body, from his head to his toes; one he wasn't used to feeling when he was in Victoire's company. Teddy shook himself mentally before smiling slightly "Me too."

They stayed there for about fifteen minutes, before Teddy picked Victoire up suddenly and carried her into the bathroom, while she screamed loudly.

"Shut up Victoire." They both heard Nat mutter into her pillow. She was about as much a morning person as Victoire: not at all.

"Sorry Nat, my fault." Teddy shouted, sitting Vic on the side of the bath and putting some toothpaste on her blue sparkly brush.

"Teddy? What are you doing here?" Nat mumbled, quieter than before. It was evident she was regaining sleep with every word she spoke.

"Waking up your best friend. She's a lazy cow – ouch!" He shouted. There was no response from Nat, who had fallen asleep once more, but Teddy had been punched by Vic.

"You have never failed to not hurt me, but you never even bat an eyelid when I hit you." Teddy leant against the bathroom wall while Victoire spat out her toothpaste.

She glanced at him through the mirror "You shouldn't respond to bullies."

He laughed slightly, before walking back into her dormitory and pulling out her Quidditch robes. He threw them at her at walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Get out." She said effortlessly. He sat down.

"Why? You always used to get dressed in front of me." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and took off her pyjama top, revealing her white bra. Teddy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Bloody hell, Vic!"

"Yes Theodore." She answered, pulling her red and yellow sweater over her head, hiding her chest from his view.

"I can't believe you just did that to me. I'm scared for life!" He rubbed his eyes.

Victoire just looked at him, a little bit of hurt showing in her pale blue eyes.

"No, not that it was anything bad. Trust me, nothing bad about that, but it's just that you have...well...boobs." He blinked, still staring at her chest.

"I'm fourteen, you moron." She rolled her eyes "It was about time you saw that, it might remove the image of me being eight years old and incapable of sticking up for myself from your tiny little mind."

"Sorry, Vic, I've just never thought of you as a girl..." He laughed at himself lightly. Of course she was a girl, but the fact he'd just seen a part of her that wasn't there the last time she'd got dressed in front of him made him think.

If he saw her in Hogwarts, what would he think of her? He knew the answer of course. He'd have a huge crush on her...

"Teddy, get a grip." She was leaning against the wall above him, her eyebrows raised in a slightly amused sense.

"Yeah sure...gosh that was weird." He shook his head and she laughed, pulling him up by his arm.

"Come on, it's nearly quarter past seven."

"Shit." Teddy mumbled, walking out of the bathroom, Victoire after him.

"Wondered how long it would be before you got your claws into him." A voice sneered from abed against the far wall.

Teddy and Victoire both span around to see Mia Barnsley leaning against her bed frame.

Victoire didn't pause to think; she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the blonde haired girl, who suddenly had hide bat-like bogies attacking her from every direction.

Shoving her wand back into her robes, Vic marched out, Teddy on her heels.

"What a nasty little cow." Teddy grumbled, turning Victoire around as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just hate people who presume we're not just best friends. I love you so much, but they just think I'm using you because I'm that Veela chick from France. I'm not like that Teddy I'm-" but he silenced her by pulling her towards him. He hugged her tightly, like he had before he left her to go to Hogwarts.

"I know baby, just ignore them. You're not a Veela chick, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, do you know that? I love you." He said, before resting his chin on top of her head.

She sniffed "Thank you Teddy." She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eye, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

He grinned "C'mon."

They walked out of the common room together, both feeling much better. Neither of them noticed the blonde haired girl who was sat facing the window in the corner. Taylor grinned to herself, wondering how long it would be before they realised what she'd known all along. She just hoped it would be soon.


	11. Until Flint came along

"Come on Vic..." Teddy muttered as he watched the blonde fourteen year old dive in and out of three Ravenclaw chasers.

She was by far the most talented chaser on the Gryffindor team – she'd proved that when she was eight years old and pinched her uncle's broom.

She seemed to swim around the air like nothing he'd ever seen. Sure, he was a fair keeper, but Victoire was definitely the best flyer on the team.

Teddy smirked as she ducked under the arm of a fourth year that was about ten times the size of her. She feigned shooting the quaffle so one of the other Gryffindor chasers could catch it. Teddy's hands gripped onto the broom handle as he saw his best friend pull her famous Wronski Feint as to dodge a passing bludger. He hated it when she did that, it was dangerous.

He reminded himself forcefully that he had convinced her to try out for the team in her first year, and so it was his fault she was there...doing her Wronski Feint. Her hair was whipped back off her face, billowing behind her like a long, silky, blonde flag.

She threw her head back in laughter, a laughter that sent another shiver through his spine. A shiver similar to the one he had experienced a week ago while they were in bed together.

Shaking his head, Teddy ducked and avoided a bludger, just as the quaffle shot past his left ear. It went straight through the far left loop.

Victoire turned round and mouthed 'What happened?' at him. He shrugged and apologised to the team with a look, before turning around and trying to mark all three at once.

What was wrong with him?

"And Victoire Weasley, by far the most attractive member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team dazzle's Bronte from Ravenclaw with her Veela charm, avoiding a bludger there and will she do it?...Yes! Ten points to Gryffindor!" A sixth year Ravenclaw called Lewis Crawford cheered along with the crowd, but picked his magical megaphone back up quickly. Teddy rolled his eyes across the stadium to an angry looking Victoire. He mouthed 'Ignore it' to her, and knew she understood as she gave a swift nod in his direction, before indicating to an upcoming chaser.

Teddy recognised the figure as Leonardo Flint. He was an excellent chaser, but had nothing on Victoire. He did however have possession on the quaffle.

Lewis Crawford craned his neck "Flint has the quaffle, this is his first shot. Will Lupin catch it or let another one past while he day dreams about the Veela? The question on everybody's lips..."

Teddy rolled his eyes towards the stands, but kept his eyes on the boy he despised so much.

Teddy was normally an easy going sort of guy who got on well with Ravenclaws. This boy though was the exception. He was Victoire's current boyfriend.

Teddy had disliked all of Vic's boyfriends since the first one when she was in second year. It wasn't that they weren't nice people, he just generally hated them all. He blames this contistantly on the fact she was like his little sister, yet when Dominique had come home with her 'friend' over Christmas, he'd not been interested in the slightest. He actually found he got on well with the French boy she'd introduced as Louigi. It hadn't lasted. Dominique was barely thirteen but had been through twice as many boys as her sister.

Victoire barely had to bat her eyelashes at an unsuspecting Hogwarts student, and they were hers. She treated them well, but she never seemed to spend much time with them.

'Until Flint came along.

Teddy had had the whole of three conversations with his 'best friend' in the past month. Victoire of course, blamed it on the fact he was in the middle of sitting O.W.L exams and had to revise. Personally, Teddy blamed the boy. He _hated _that boy.

Flint grinned a nasty grin and Victoire winced. She knew how it was going to turn out. Flint was a good chaser, nothing on herself, but he was still good. Teddy Lupin, however, she struggled to get a ball past, so there was really no hope for her boyfriend.

Of course, she was right.

Leonardo faked throwing the Quaffle one way, before launching it in the complete opposite direction. Unfortunately for him, Teddy had had this move used on him by his enemy's girlfriend at least sixty times in the past week, and blocked it easily.

Victoire scrunched up her face slightly, as Leo, full of shock, lost balance and fell to the floor, screaming loudly. He landed with a crunch in the sand, fifty feet below.

Teddy smirked slightly at Vic, and she felt a very odd sensation. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as his hair changed from turquoise to green and back again. Laughing slightly at the strangeness of it all, she span her broom around and flew off, leaving an amused Teddy staring at her figure. She didn't even pay much attention to the fact her boyfriend was being carried off on a stretcher.

He laughed to himself. She was so confusing. Although he knew her inside out an upside down, she could always make him wonder...

"GRYFFINDOR WIN!" Crawford bellowed into the Megaphone.

Teddy snapped his head around to see the seventh year Seeker on their team, Leah Manson, holding up the golden snitch, a huge grin on her face.

The team flew over to their captain, who had tears rolling down her face.

"We did it! Teddy I did it! I caught the snitch!" She grinned and he hugged her. He liked Leah; she had an amazing sense of team spirit.

He glanced over to Victoire who was flying towards the group with Taylor and Zac. They were all laughing and Teddy felt some sort of shock ripple through him. It wasn't that she was with Zac and Taylor, they were all great friends, it was just the fact that she hadn't dropped her broom and set off at a seventy mile per hour run towards the hospital wing. Maybe she was finally seeing sense.

"Well done Teddy!" The two chasers, and his two friends, shouted. Taylor hugged him and Zac clapped him on the back. He opened his mouth to say something to Victoire but she'd been whisked off with the other two chasers, talking about tactics and her impressive Wronski Feint.

Teddy frowned slightly.

"She'll see sense soon enough." Taylor said, jumping off her broom and looking up at him. He was still floating in the air, seven feet above her.

"What?" He dived down, before landing on two feet next to her.

"She'll see sense and realise. In fact, I'd bet she already has. She just doesn't know it yet." Taylor nodded wisely, while taking off her Quidditch robes.

"Taylor can you not do that? I know you aren't really bothered but I'd rather you got changed somewhere else. Half the school are out there!"

Taylor just laughed, pulling off her jumper and trousers revealing a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt. To be fair, he couldn't blame her, it was about eighty degrees in the sunshine.

She gestured to her outfit "Even I'm not that desperate."

"Fair enough, but what were you talking about before?" He looked at her, his eyebrows burrowed together.

"You haven't realised yet either? Come on Teddy, pull yourself together." She rolled her eyes at him and started to walk towards the cheering crowds.

"Taylor wait, Victoire? What haven't I realised?" He shouted after her.

She turned around and rose her eyebrows "You'll see, just lighten up a bit will you?"

"What?" Teddy was in a state of complete confusion.

"We just won the Quidditch cup!" She laughed at his shocked expression.

"Bloody Merlin on fire!" Teddy ran a hand through his hair, while Taylor continued to laugh.

He hugged her and spun her around, grinning like a mad person. "Hey, thanks Tay, you're amazing."

She laughed "I don't need telling."

"Should we go then?"

"Yeah, I need to distract Zac from his gang of fourth year followers..." Taylor said, not realising.

Teddy smirked, he wondered how long it would be before they stopped going at each other's throats and realised they were more than friends.

After all, how hard was it to realise that you were deeply in love with your best friend?


	12. Teddy Lupin stuck to his promises

The last one was totally random, and by the way, Vic's now late on in her third year.

I haven't done anything remotely related to Taylor swift for a while, so I'll do it in this chapter. Review and tell me if you find the song.

And if you don't know, I'll post the right answer when someone guesses so you can listen to it :D

Enjoy!

X

Teddy trudged up to the castle with Taylor. She was grinning like a mad person and he was looking at her in a bemused sort of way. They won the Cup every year; it was no different to what normally went down in summer. This year, however, Taylor seemed extremely pleased.

"Can I ask what the hell is wrong with you?"

She just smirked "It doesn't matter. I'm just, well, no it doesn't matter." She giggled. Teddy stopped in his tracks and stared at her, before running after her as she had carried on walking.

"You just giggled Taylor." He told her, stating the obvious.

"I'm in a good mood..."

"What happened with Zac?" Teddy asked, causing her to turn and face him. The smile on her face did not remove itself.

"None of your business." She said again, in the most unconvincing way ever.

"Come on." He said, glancing at her sceptically.

"Ok, he hugged me." She laughed at Teddy's expression.

"There's more."

"Yes."

"Go on then..."

"He whispered in my ear."

"What did he whisper, Tay?" Teddy was smirking now. He'd never seen Taylor act in such a way.

"That he liked me. And then he pulled away a bit, and said 'Really'. It was great!" Taylor's smile seemed to take over her face.

"Well, you go and find Zac, drink some fire whisky, get drunk, and tell him you like him too. Really." Teddy grinned at his friend "And Taylor, well done." He smiled and she looked at him sincerely.

"Thank you." She laughed once more, before turning and running towards the staircase.

Teddy wasn't really in the mood for a party. He was happy, but the full moon was coming up, so he was feeling reasonably weak. He never actually turned into a werewolf, the full moon just made him feel lousy. He also lost most of his metamorphagus talents, so he spent one evening a month in his natural form.

He turned and headed for the kitchens, crossing the bridge and passing through into the courtyard. He walked straight through the middle and passed the bell tower, wondering straight past the hospital wing where he supposed Victoire would be, nursing her bloody boyfriend.

He was wrong.

Teddy walked past the Hufflepuff common room and turned the corner. He was about to turn left and head down another corridor to the entrance, but his feet stopped him.

At the far end of the long corridor was a figure. The person had their back against the wall and had long hair that fell to their lower back. They also seemed to be bent over slightly.

He knew who it was instantly. He knew what she did when she was upset. She found a corner and stood with her back against the wall, while she let tears roll silently down her perfect cheeks.

What the flaming hell had Flint done to her?

He ran along the corridor, faster than he would have done if there was an angry troll chasing him. He landed in front of her and pulled her close to him.

They stood there for about ten minutes, while she sobbed silently into his shoulder. Eventually, the crying ceased and he pulled her away slightly, his hands held tightly on her forearms, as if he was holding her together. "Who am I beating up?"

She gave a half shrug, half nod, and some sort of pathetic chuckle, before a fresh wave of tears overcame her. "He...he's being seeing...someone else. All this time. He said he...he only wanted...me for...information on...on our team..."

A wave of fury overcame Teddy that was so passionate he wanted to leave Victoire and run to the hospital wing and rip Leonardo Flint's pathetic, lousy heart out of his pathetic, lousy chest.

He didn't though.

When he was two years old he'd promised to look after her, and Teddy Lupin stuck to his promises.

"Listen to me; he is a pathetic lousy scumbag Vic. I swear to Merlin I could kill him, and curse his flaming head off while I do it. He's a moron, and a dick. Please don't let him hurt you."

Victoire sniffed and looked up at the boy who'd always been there for her – through everything. His name was the first thing that ever came out of her mouth. It was also the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth thing, before she learnt how to say 'Mama'. He was the first thing she thought of whenever somebody said the word 'protection'. She had friends, sure, but no one had, or would, ever come close to the blue haired boy that stood in front of her, running a hand absently through his hair.

"I say this a lot, I know...but thank you." She sniffed slightly and he hugged her.

"Vic, you're my best friend? What do you expect me to do? Ignore you and carry on down to the kitchens?"

Vic's smiled "The kitchens?"

Teddy laughed, took her hand and led her around the corner.

...

Half an hour later found Teddy and Victoire sat around a small round table in the kitchens, sharing a plateful of sandwiches and slagging off Leonardo Flint as loudly as possible.

"He told his friends I'm obsessive and crazy. I apologise for going to visit him in the hospital wing. He loves himself way more than he could ever love me." Victoire slammed her glass down and Teddy laughed.

"He's really bad a lying; he's just some heartbreak who's stupid broomstick flies at about three thousand miles per hour. Sorry, but how possessive does he need to be of a broomstick? I always let you ride mine!"

"I know! You're great. He never let me ride that thing."

Teddy laughed at how it had come out, and she hit him.

"Dirty minded freak..." She sighed "There's nothing stopping me from going out with all his best friends."

"You're better than that." He smiled and stroked her arm fondly.

"Thank you. You're amazing, do you know that?" She hiccupped, Teddy laughed.

"You're also deluded, but I'll blame that on the fire whisky. Right, come on, let's get you upstairs."

She nodded and stood up, swaying slightly.

"If your Dad could see you now, he would bloody kill me." Teddy smirked and she laughed.

"I'm a big girl Teddy." She giggled and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Vic, has Taylor said anything odd too you lately?"

Victoire stepped out of the portrait and faced Teddy, starting to wonder backwards.

"Nope...Oh; yes! She said something about realising something soon enough. She mentioned you as well, wow I really am drunk." She blinked quickly three times and Teddy laughed, feeling slightly tipsy himself. They'd polished off three bottles of fire whisky, and it was strong stuff.

They walked up the marble staircase together, casually holding hands. Neither of them even noticed this, due to how much alcohol they'd consumed.

It wasn't until Teddy heard voices that something clicked into place. He grabbed hold of Victoire and pulled her into a dark corner behind a suit of armour. She squealed slightly.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, looking up at him. They were very close.

"You're pissed out of your face and McGonagall's walking down the corridor, I think hiding is the best option." He smirked and she felt the strongest urge to pull his head down to hers and run her fingers through his mess of hair, while passionately kissing him.

Blaming this on the fact she was 'pissed out of her face'; she shook her head and nodded. McGonagall passed, but they still stood there, looking at one another.

Teddy felt the weirdest sensation in stomach as he stared into the beautiful pale blue eyes of his best friend. He recognised it as the sort of happiness even winning the Cup couldn't bring.

He giggled slightly, before smirking. "You know Lupin, you're sort of sexy." She inked and he stared at her for a long moment, before leaning forward and leaning over her. She was well and truly cornered, her back was against the cold stone wall and Teddy was pressed against her. Luckily she wasn't at all threatened, fourteen years of knowing Teddy had proved to her that he wouldn't hurt her. Even if he tired, he wouldn't succeed.

He leant his head forward and whispered into her ear, the warm air sending shivers all through her body "You know what Weasley..." He murmured huskily "So are you."

He pulled away about an inch so he could look at her, before kissing her, with as much passion as a teenage boy could muster.

She responded with even more.

X

Don't get your hopes up; they aren't getting together just yet. More of a drunken snog, we've all done it ;)

But don't worry; there won't be any awkwardness between the two of them.

Remember, I want song guesses!

There was one song in there, and I was close to using the title, but if you're a Taylor Swift fan, you'll guess easy.

I'll update when somebody guesses correctly!

Ooh I'm in such a good mood! Friday tomorrow!

By bye, happy Thursdays guys :)


	13. Tell us everything

Six people guessed correctly!

The song was picture to burn, and yes, it was very easy.

If you're a Taylor Swift fan, then you'll know that I did pretty much copy the first verse of the song word for word.

Well done to the people who guessed the right song, and I'll tell you it was on her first album.

This chapter might not have any Taylor Swift references in, but if it does I'll say at the end.

Thanks for reading!

X

Victoire moaned slightly and rolled over, only to be stopped by a large flesh coloured barrier that was Teddy Lupin's chest.

She grinned and he smirked down at her "You're funny drunk."

She laughed "I do tend to do things that are...different."

He grinned "Do you want a t-shirt or something?"

She nodded "Please."

He stood up and then sat down next to the bed, pulling out from under it a large trunk. He rummaged around before pulling out a large orange WWW t-shirt. He threw it to her and she pulled it on, over her bra and knickers.

"Teddy, how come I'm undressed? And why am I in your bed? How did that happen?" She rubbed her eyes and propped herself up on his pillows.

"We kissed a bit and then it got really dark so we just came up here and you passed out in my bed..." He blushed slightly "Then I kind of took off your Quidditch robes, because I wasn't going to let you sleep next to me in those. They're really itchy."

She giggled "I can't believe I kissed you...and called you sexy, seriously..." Vic shook her head in disbelief, cringing slightly at the memory.

Teddy just laughed "You aren't a bad kisser, for an eleven year old." He joked, and she threw a jinx at him.

He waved it away with a flick of his wand before laughing.

"I'm fourteen." She told him, pulling the sheets around her.

"I know, I'm joking."

"Teddy you're my best friend, I really hope you are – I'd be worried if you didn't know my age. Actually, kissing an eleven year old is quite disturbing, too." She smirked at his disturbed expression.

"As much as I enjoyed it, I don't think we should tell anyone. Especially not Bill." Teddy frowned at the thought of telling her father, a pained expression appearing across his face. His hair turned red.

Victoire laughed "Especially not my Father. Or James...Eurgh can you imagine, hell would break out."

"Bloody hell." Teddy smirked "Sorry, Vic, I should have more self restraint when I'm drunk."

Vic smiled slightly "That's Ok, I think I'm just as much to blame, seriously, I called you sexy!"

"I am rather sexy." He winked and she threw a pillow at him.

For a solid ten minutes they fought like they used to do many, many years ago. Vic cheated, Teddy got angry, Teddy responded, Teddy lost, Vic boasted and Teddy sulked.

Teddy collapsed, laughing.

Vic remained stood up; she grabbed one of Teddy's hoodies and pulled it on, over the huge t-shirt.

She leant against the doorframe smiling "I'm going to get ready, but just to leave you in a good mood, you do know you've just accomplished a feat every boy in Hogwarts wants to achieve, don't you?"

He looked at her, confused "And what would that be?"

She just grinned and turned to leave, before facing him once more and saying "You slept with Victoire Weasley."

Then she turned and skipped out, leaving the blue haired boy staring after her, light dancing in his blue eyes.

...

Victoire walked into her dormitory and sat on her bed, a huge smile taking over her face.

"Why are you so happy?" A voice asked from the bathroom door.

Vic jumped about half a mile in the air, and turned to see Nat leaning casually against the doorframe, a smirk taking up about every inch of her flawless face.

"And while we're on that subject, where were you last night?" Dot asked, leaning around her.

She didn't have any other option.

"I was with Teddy, is anyone here?"

They both shook their heads, walking in and sitting on their own beds.

"I broke up with Leo; he was cheating on me..."Victoire started, causing a suitable amount of uproar from the two other girls.

"Shh...That's not the best bit..." Vic grinned as Nat and Dot exchanged amused glances.

"So, there I was, crying my eyes out, and there comes Teddy, on his way to the kitchen. He told me he wasn't worth me getting upset about and he was just a scumbag and that he'd always be there for me, you know; the usual-"

"Aww!" Grinned Nat.

Victoire silenced her with a glance. "Anyway, we went down to the kitchens, finished off three bottles of Fire whiskey, which incidentally is the best drink in the world, and then we were pretty pissed..."

All three of the girls smiled at each other, they knew what was coming.

"We were walking back up to the common room but we heard McGonagall and we didn't think she'd be too happy, so Teddy pulled me behind a suit of armour. She passed but he just carried on looking at me, and...I kind of called him sexy. He smirked a bit but then he said I was too, and then he kissed me. I think we stayed there for about an hour, anyway, it was dark, and so I just stayed with him." She smirked at her friends faces.

They just stared at her, knowing and hearing, but not truly believing.

It took about two minutes, before they both squealed, shouting things like "Was he any good?"

Vic nodded "Amazing kisser."

"And what about...?" Nat smirked. Victoire rolled her eyes.

"We didn't do that."

They all laughed.

The three made their way down to lunch, giggling like any other group of teenage girls you'd find anywhere in the world.

...

Taylor, Marc and Zac ran up the stairs as soon as they saw Victoire leaving the dorm.

They stampeded Teddy. Marc tripped him up and Zac rugby tackled him until he was flat out on the floor, where Taylor sat on his stomach.

"Tell us everything." They all chorused.

Teddy groaned. "That twat broke up with her, he was cheating on her, I saw her crying, comforted her, got her drunk, pulled her beside a suit of armour and snogged the face of her. We came up here and then we fell asleep. That's it."

Marc looked at him sceptically "Then why were her robes on the bathroom floor?"

"Come on, I'm not going to let her sleep in those things, they're stupidly itchy."

"What did you sleep in then?" Taylor asked; her eyebrows raised. Zac chuckled.

"She slept in her underwear and I slept in my pyjama pants. Now, Taylor, please get yourself off my –OW!"

She'd shuffled down a little bit further and landed somewhere particularly uncomfortable.

He flipped her off and she landed on the floor, laughing "Sorry Teddy."

He murmured something incomprehensible and limped over to his bed.

Zac laughed "So, when are you going to get with our Vic-Vic?"

Teddy stared at him "What?"

"You practically have sex with her, but you're not going to ask her out?"

This thought had not occurred to the blue haired fifteen year old.

"We did not have sex Zac, and no I'm not, why would I?"

"Because you like her you deluded moron, why else?" Marc said, rolling his eyes.

"Understatement of the year." murmured Taylor, looking up.

Teddy looked at his three friends. Did he like her? That was ridiculous, it was _Victoire_.

But then again, it was Victoire that he had spent the past night kissing.

No that was ridiculous. "She's amazing, when she smiles it's like listening to the radio, and when she talks to me it's like she's talking in words that I don't understand, but she doesn't even have to talk to me, because I already know what she's going to say most of the time, but she's my best friend, it would be disgusting. She's practically fam-" He couldn't say it, she wasn't family at all, she was much, much more.

Marc grinned "Can you talk to her without getting butterflies?"

Teddy shrugged "She kind of takes my breath away." He admitted slowly "But we don't have to speak, because she's my best friend. She's just amazing."

"And beautiful" Added Taylor, lying on the floor, her hands rested on her stomach.

"Yeah, and she always finds a way to make my day, week or month. It's bizarre, but it's always been like that. She's always dazzled me, she dazzles everybody. It's just the way it is – the way _she_ is."

Zac mimed being sick but Teddy ignored him, he was confused. He had so many pictures in his mind that he'd taken with her. It was a story that would never get told, because it didn't have to be. It would always be there – a fairytale that never got old. He loved her to bits, yes, but _like_? That was something else.

Taylor chuckled "Come on guys, let's go and get the information off Nat. Her and Dot will know everything."

"The beauty of being friends with girls." Marc grinned, and followed Taylor and Zac out of the room, leaving Teddy there on his bed, contemplating just how truly beautiful his 'best friend' was.

X

Right I did put a song in there, can anyone guess?

I won't update till you do!

It's a bit more difficult this time, but I will tell you it's on the same album as the last one, which is her first one 'Taylor Swift'.

I'm going to go and see her live in 67 days! I'm so excited; I like her nearly as much as I like Harry Potter, and bloody hell that's a lot.

Any preferences on a song you want me to do, then you could ask and I'll try my best!

I hope you still like the main plot of the story, anyway, review and guess the song!

Ooh it's so fun! :D

By bye, you beautiful people

xxxxxxxx


	14. Don't you dare

Two people got it – the song is stay beautiful :)

I hope you like this chapter, guessing the song will be really easy.

X

Victoire Weasley stormed through the halls of Hogwarts, hatred burning through every bit of bloody she had in her veins.

Following her; was Leonardo Flint.

"Vicky please, I'm really sorry babe, I honestly didn't mean it; I was out of it, just give me one more chance?"

Victoire span on her heel. Lumbering towards her, with a stupid glint in his nasty rat-like eyes was her ex boyfriend, on crutches. She felt the strongest urge to vanish them with her wand, but then he would collapse unconscious, and she really needed him to hear her out.

"You stupid pig, you come in here, like some sort of hero because a better Quidditch player knocked you unconscious. I can't even look at you."

"Vic, please, it was a moment of weakness. Please."

"A moment? You were shagging her for two weeks!" Victoire hissed, causing several people to stop and gasp. A crowd had started to form in the entrance hall. "You shouldn't be here, I should have been there in the back of your mind, you know, spare a thought for your girlfriend while you...I can't even say it. Was it worth it though? Was it worth this?"

"You were there, I was thinking about you the whole time!" He pleaded, but it only made the situation worse.

She turned on her heel and stared at him, her feelings towards him were evident. Every inch of her face was screwed up in pain and annoyance.

"You sick bastard."

"Vic you went and snogged the face of Lupin! Flaming werewolf, you always preferred him." He snarled, Victoire gasped, all wind knocked out of her.

"Don't you dare-" She started, but was pushed out of the way by a figure with dark hair and angry eyes.

"No, don't you dare. It was your fault entirely that she came to me, so don't you dare blame her. If you'd of said no you might still of had her, but no, Flint can't keep his trousers on." Teddy stared at the boy with crutches, as much hate on his face as there was on Victoire's.

"Oh here he comes, to save the day, prince bloody charming." Flint sneered.

Teddy's eyes flashed, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the boy's chest. A second later, he lay still on the floor, completely still. His eyes were moving around, but that was the only part that could.

"Do you honestly think we can just go back to how it was? I hate you, Leo. You deserve this. You and your slut of a girlfriend." Victoire said, walking over to the boy who was lying on the floor, unable to move due to the full body bind curse Teddy had cast upon him.

Teddy nodded, before taking hold of Victoire's hand and leading her outside. They walked around the lake in silence, until Teddy spoke.

"You don't deserve it. Any of this. You're fourteen!"

Victoire sniffed. It was starting to rain, so Teddy pulled her close to him, absorbing the sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon that had always surrounded her.

"I'm not heartbroken, Teddy, I'm just annoyed. He thinks he can get away with it, and the worst bit is, he actually thinks he has another chance."

Teddy pulled away slightly "You're not heartbroken? I've never seen you like this with anyone else though; you're never even upset when you break up with people."

"No, to be heartbroken you have to have loved someone. I didn't love him, at all. And, well, nobody has ever cheated on me before. Am I getting uglier?" She looked up at Teddy, frowning.

He laughed in her face.

"Teddy! It's not funny!" She said, but she had a slight smile on her face.

He leant down and kissed her nose softly "Don't be stupid, you only ever get more beautiful – seriously. It's odd, I never saw you as a girl, but honestly, after the other day, I know that if I didn't know you, and you were just a girl in this bloody place, who hung around with her friends and went to her lessons, and had a...normal...family, then I'd still hate Leo Flint, because he had you, and I didn't. I'd be madly in love with you, Vic." He said, grinning.

She laughed "Well thanks Teddy. That was unexpected."

He grinned "It's about time I said something that you didn't expect. You've been able to read me like a book for fourteen years."

She smirked "Whatever, thank you. Now, come on, let's go and get some food."

They smiled at each other, before finishing off their walk.

A lot of things had passed between them throughout the fourteen years of their friendship. Some things they'd forgotten a long time ago, like arguments over who got a bigger slice of cake, and some things they'd never forget, like how much they loved one another.

They were best friends, and even though they'd had bizarre feelings towards each other over the past week, that was all there was to it. Wasn't there?

For now, everything was normal.

X

Short, I know, but I'm in the mood, and once I got the argument over and done with, there wasn't much I could say.

I had to end it like this so now I can skip a couple of years.

The next chapter's going to start a year later, so it will be about Easter in Teddy's sixth year and Vic's fourth.

Ok, bye bye :)


	15. make me

Hello! right, this chapter doesn't have any Taylor Swift references because I just needed to get it out of the way, but I hope you like it!

Remeber, any ideas on sings you'd like me to include just review and I'll do my best.

One of the next one's will be a song that's on her newest album, probably not the next one but deffinitaly one soon. It's a song someone requested and a very popular one, so I hope I make it a good chapter.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Teddy sighed slightly; as he stared at the four poster bed he'd spent six years in. He'd miss this place. He'd miss the way he woke up in the morning and went down to the great hall, he'd miss the lessons he had, he'd miss Quidditch practice, he'd miss the lake, he'd miss the forbidden forest, he'd miss the parties, and he'd miss the great hall. Most of all though, he'd miss the people there; or one person in particular.

It was stupidly early to be worrying about this, he knew. But it was something that Teddy never thought would actually happen. Leaving Hogwarts seemed so scary, even though he did have the best part of a year and a half there.

He'd have to leave Victoire.

She'd never been there without him.

He shook himself slightly, and stood climbed off the windowsill, his hair ruffling on the curtain rail.

He'd changed so much in the past six years it was difficult to recognise him as the turquoise haired eleven year old who had stumbled up to the sorting hat.

Teddy had one of his ears pierced in three places, and a small stretcher in the bottom. He had a piercing in his tongue, something Victoire found highly amusing, and he had a tattoo of his name in ancient runes on his wrist. His grandmother didn't even bother anymore – Teddy Lupin was a lost cause.

She loved him to bits, and he still treated everybody the same – he was a lovely person, he just had the appearance of a happy go lucky punk; especially with the turquoise hair.

One person, who really did love Teddy's appearance, was Victoire. She never rolled her eyes like the other people in her family; she was always supportive, if a little teasing.

Teddy messed up the back of his hair, and decided to go and see her. The Hogwarts express would be leaving tomorrow for the Easter holidays, and although they'd see each other every day, it wasn't the same when all the family were there, for now, he wanted her alone.

Grabbing his Firebolt, he walked downstairs and crossed the room to the girls' staircase. He saw Dot skipping down with a red book in her arms and nodded to her.

She grinned back "She's upstairs."

Teddy laughed "How did you know?"

"Why else would you be flying up the stairs?"

Teddy just laughed, and shrugging, climbed onto the black broom. He set off and within seconds he was hovering above Victoire, who was sat on the floor, attempting to pack her trunk.

"Why are you taking that?"

She looked up, worry crossing her face when she saw him. "Erm, Teddy, I'm really, really sorry, will you help me?"

Teddy frowned and jumped off his broom, landing beside her. Her blue eyes were full of tears and he had absolutely no idea why.

"Vic what's wrong?" He questioned, sitting on the bed.

"I've lost my necklace! The one you gave me. I've absolutely no idea where it could be." She stood up and brushed a hand through her long hair.

Teddy fought laughter. It was typical of Victoire. She never did things the easy way. Deciding to have a little fun, he faked horror. "Well, we'll just have to look wont we!"

Vic nodded, and bent down, searching under her bed. The necklace was golden, and it had a little golden charm on it, in the shape of a broomstick. He'd given it to her for her birthday when she was thirteen. He had the same charm, but on a string bracelet.

Victoire spent a further half an hour looking, while Teddy sat on the bed, the necklace that he had summoned, in his hand. She always forgot she was a witch in a crisis. Something Ron had said she got from Hermione.

Eventually, she turned round "Why aren't you looking – oh." She said, as Teddy leant against the frame of her bed, smirking, the necklace draped over his fingers.

"How long have you had that?" She asked slowly, walking over to him. She went to grab it but he held it out of her reach.

"About twenty five minutes." He grinned, lifting it over her head.

"Give it to me, Lupin." She hissed.

"Make me." He grinned.

Victoire took a deep breath, and not thinking about what she was doing, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, fiercely.

The shock of it made Teddy drop the necklace, but as it fell Victoire caught it. She wasn't the best chaser in the school for nothing.

She pulled away and he looked into her eyes, she was smiling. "I made you." She whispered. Teddy just stared at her, his eyes wide with shock as she grinned, and then turned and skipped out of the room, fastening the necklace around her neck.

...

Teddy did not sleep well that night. He had ignored Marc and Zac's questions, just wanting to climb into bed and forget about all the weird feeling he'd had that day.

It was _Victoire_.

But she had _kissed_ him.

What the _hell_ did she do that for?

They'd kissed before.

It was _Victoire_ though!

Victoire Weasley. Victoire _Weasley_.

_Weasley._

They were like _family _to him.

Deep down though, Teddy had never classed Victoire as family. He thought of Dominique and Louis as cousins, but Victoire was something else. Something else entirely. Was _this_ what she was? Did he like her in _that_ way? It was an odd thought, but somehow comforting.

Maybe that's what was missing.

When Teddy did eventually fall asleep, in the early hours of Sunday morning, it was safe to say he was extremely glad that no one sleeping in that room could perform legilmency. The various number of mixed up dreams he experienced mainly involved Victoire dressed in a variety of inappropriate outfits.

Shaking, Teddy woke up; realising for the first time that she wasn't just his best friend.

...

He sat with Victoire on the train, along with Nat, Dot, Marc, Zac and Taylor.

They were all involved in a game of exploding snap, but Teddy just sat there and stared out of the window. Nobody except Victoire noticed how far away Teddy seemed.

Eventually, she stood up and pulled him out of the compartment by his t-shirt.

"Right, what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, leaning against the door in a way that made Teddy turn bright red. Her white vest top rode up slightly and he blushed a deeper scarlet, pink even creeping into the roots of his hair.

"Nothing, I'm just...tired." Tired. Tired? What sort of pathetic excuse was that? He tugged on one of his earrings slightly, something Victoire took as a sign he was embarrassed.

"You're embarrassed." She stated.

Why did she know him so well?

"I am not embarrassed." He muttered, unable to look her in the eye.

James Potter and Freddy Weasley walked past, shouting to each other about fireworks. They were the second pair of the third generation to go to Hogwarts. It was their first year, but they had already caused more trouble than the rest of Hogwarts' student body put together. Even Teddy and Vic had a hard time competing with them.

James grinned at Teddy, who winked at him slightly, his hand still on his ear. He turned to Victoire and gave her a slightly dirty look. As cousins, they did not really get on. They argued more like brother and sister, mainly because Vic stuck up for Lily in arguments, rather than her eldest brother.

"Come on, you're playing with your earring and the bottom of your hair is pink – not to mention you're bright red. Is this about that happened yesterday?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and smirking, once the two twelve year olds had passed.

"No." He said.

And bizarrely it was true. It wasn't that she'd kissed, him, it was just how he was feeling now.

"Oh, you're telling the truth." She said. She knew when he was lying, and this wasn't one of those times.

"Yes." He mumbled, scratching his head. He grinned slightly "Come on..."

They walked into the carriage; no one had even noticed they had gone.

Teddy tried very hard to take a part in the card game after that, but it was difficult. He needed to talk to the one person who knew him just the right amount. The one person who was just as bad with girls as he was.

After about half an hour longer, the train pulled to a halt, and the people inside the carriage grabbed their bags. They all hugged each other before walking out separately.

Teddy and Vic walked off the train together, in a comfortable silence. Victoire was searching in her bag for something and Teddy was messing up his hair nervously, trying to see over the crowd of students.

Eventually he saw the group who had come to collect him. He noted that his Gran wasn't there, which relieved him. As much as he loved her, he didn't want to have this conversation with her there.

George, Angelina and Roxanne were there, with Bill Fleur and Louis. Apparently Dominique hadn't returned from Beauxbatons yet.

Behind them were the family he sought out. Ginny stood with Lily and Albus, who were both on their tiptoes looking for their older brother. Stood, with one arm around Ginny's waist, was the man he wanted to talk to – his Godfather.

Both of them ran over and hugged everybody, and Teddy waited patiently, with a pained smile on his face, until James had his bag on a trolley and was ready to go.

He waited until Harry was behind the others who were fussing over Freddy, and walked over to him.

Harry turned to speak but Teddy cut him off "Can I come over? I need to talk to you about something."


	16. In the clouds

All right, when I put the new chapter on this morning I wasn't concentrating. I was eating Chinese food for breakfast and had a pile of homework to do. Stupidly, when I was still half asleep, I decided to write another chapter.

So anyway; to the five people who guessed correctly, yes, the song to 'don't you dare' was should've said no.

I really wanted to do better than revenge, which is what someone guessed, but I couldn't because I think Taylor Swift felt pretty passionately about Joe Jonas when she wrote that, but Victoire wasn't too bothered when she broke up with Flint, she was just upset that he cheated on her.

Anyway, I hope you like this – there will be a reference to Taylor swift somewhere.

This one is on her second album 'Fearless'.

I've changed it slightly, because the person who it's about doesn't exist in Teddy's world (hint hint), but you'll understand if you guess correctly.

Enjoy!

X

"Let me get this right..." Started Harry; crossing his arms and leaning across the counter "You like Victoire; as in, Victoire Weasley?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "How many other Victoire's do you know?"

They were in Harry's kitchen. Teddy was sat on a stool next to the breakfast bar, and Harry was stood on the other side, leaning over it. He had a strange expression on his face. It was somewhere between amusement, pain and desperation.

"All right, no need for that. Look, Teddy, when you were five years old and Ginny dressed you in that bloody green coat, we went out one day, and I took you on a tractor, do you remember?"

Teddy had no idea why he brought this up, but he nodded. It had been a good day – one of the best of his life. The memory of the green coat still brought back an ounce of pain though.

"Yes."

"We spent the whole day, messing about; we had the best days when you were little, Lupin. But all the time you seemed distracted, and when it got cold and we climbed into the car I asked you what was wrong and do you know what you said?"

Teddy blushed. Of course he did. "I don't like having fun without Victoire; she hates her brother and sister and I'm her best friend and she should be here." Teddy quoted his five year old self.

Harry grinned "Yes, and I never took you anywhere without her after that. Even the green coat didn't seem so bad when she was there."

Teddy smirked "It didn't."

"So basically, you're in love with Victoire Weasley and you have been since you were small." Harry concluded.

Teddy nodded "Yeah...Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think my Mum and Dad would like her?"

Harry smiled, he wasn't expecting that. "Look at this picture." He pulled out his wallet and handed Teddy a small coloured picture. It was inside the burrow, but it was a different place to the one Teddy had grown up with. There were no paintings on the wall that had been created by the Weasley grandchildren. There were no pots of paint cluttered around the sink, and there were no photographs of Victoire and her cousins. The photograph was taken in the kitchen of the Burrow, and showed a group of happy, if slightly strained, looking people.

He instantly recognised Fleur and Bill in the middle; and on either side of them were the twins – Fred and George. Teddy had never met Fred, but heard a lot about him. A boy with green eyes and jet black hair stood next to George and beside him was a girl with Weasley red hair whom he assumed the black haired boy had a crush on, seen as he was blushing. Like all magical pictures, this one was moving, and the teenage Harry and Ginny kept shooting each other glances when they believed the other wasn't looking.

Behind those two were Ron and Hermione. Teddy grinned. They were staring at each other, annoyance evident in their faces. The man known as Mad-Eye Moody was stood next to Arthur Weasley. Arthur had his arm around Molly's waist, and he noticed she was staring at Fleur with more than a little disgust, before her head turned round and she looked adoringly towards a woman stood next to Fred. They were laughing together and the lady had bright pink hair, spiked up in odd angles. Teddy smiled, it was his Mother. Nymphadora Tonks lifted her head up to smile at the camera, while Fred Weasley remained in hysterics - clearly about something that she'd said. She was the most beautiful lady in the whole wide world. Next to her stood a man who; although tired, looked extremely happy. He looked quite smart – something Teddy had never really noticed on other pictures of him. He seemed extremely pleased to have been there, with all of these freakish but wonderful people - to be part of the family.

"My Mum and Dad." Teddy whispered, stroking the paper lightly.

Harry nodded "I never knew my parents either Teddy, but I know they'd be happy with who I chose. I've been told by pretty much everyone. Now is the time I tell you the same. They loved you so much, they'd be happy if you married the devil. Your Dad loved Bill, if he was still here, they'd have been betting on when you'd realise this. Your mum, well, she was just plain odd, but she loved you. She died fighting for a world that you can grow up in, a world where you can marry the person you love, without any threat. She'd be over the moon that you like Victoire – really."

Teddy nodded. "Thank you."

Harry nodded "Not a problem, you can keep that. I have another. It was taken in the Christmas of my sixth year."

At that moment, a little red haired girl on a toy Firebolt flew into the room, whizzing past their ankles.

Teddy chuckled, swooping her up into his arms. She squealed hysterically and Teddy plonked her on the work top.

"I'm not allowed up here Teddy!" the seven year old girl giggled.

"Which is why I'm here. Rules suck Lily." He grinned and she hugged him.

"Are you staying for tea? James won't play house with me."

"Of course I am – Harry I'm staying for tea." He told his godfather, who just rolled his eyes.

Lily jumped off the work top and pulled Teddy's hand "Come on Teddy, I want to show you the clouds."

Teddy shrugged to Harry and followed the red head out of the door. He heard Harry shout "We'll finish this afterwards."

Lily lead him past the flowers, past the pond, and out of the garden, into the little orchard. It was completely surrounded by trees and Teddy had shared many a memory here, with Vic, James, Al, Lily and the rest of them.

Lily smiled up at Teddy and then all of a sudden plonked herself on the floor, so she was lying, looking up at the clouds. Teddy followed her lead and lay beside her.

"Pretty." She stated.

Teddy laughed "Yeah, see that one? It looks like an elephant."

Lily nodded vigorously "Yeah, an elephant eating a snake!"

"Actually Lil, I was thinking that bit was its trunk, but whatever."

Lily giggled.

They spent the next hour just lay there, looking at all the different clouds. He loved Lily to bits, her and all her family. They were incredible.

"Teddy?" Lily asked, after about five minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Lil?"

"Why do the trees change colour?"

"Well, I'm not sure really, it's all very confusing. But it gets cold, and the leaves kind of die. But then they're born again. So it's all good."

"Oh. Teddy?"

He laughed "Yes?"

"Where does snow white live?"

"In the same house as Babbitty Rabbitty."

She turned over "Babbitty Rabbitty and her cackling stump?"

"The very same."He smirked.

"And where's that, then?"

"Nobody knows."

"Oh."

"Teddy?"

He rolled his eyes "Lily?"

"You aren't scared of anything are you?"

"Of course not."

"Cool. And Teddy...?"

"Yes Lily?" He knew this would be a big query because she'd saved it until the end of her interrogation.

"When you and Victoire get married, can I be a bridesmaid?"

Teddy turned over to face his favourite of the Potter children. "You think we'll get married?"

"Course you will." She said confidently, lying on her back again. "It's in the clouds."

X

Okay, I hope you get it, I've read it over and it is difficult, but if you have guessed it, there are lots of clues.

Have fun guessing!

xxxx


	17. You drive me crazy

Hey!

I hope you liked the last chapter, which way, as many of you guessed, based on The Best Day, by the beautiful Taylor Swift 3

I'm just going to start writing...

X

Teddy leant with his head back on Harry's sofa. He'd had a long day.

I wasn't unusual for him to be sleeping at Harry's house, he always slept there when he came back from Hogwarts, and he'd go over to his Gran's tomorrow. Everything had gone perfectly normally that evening. James had stayed up until half past eleven, watching a muggle horror film on a television that Ginny's father had altered so they could reach in and out to retrieve anything that was being advertised.

It was illegal of course; but handy.

Albus had played several games of Chess with Teddy, resulting in the latter losing spectacularly every time, Lily had performed a spectacular tantrum over going to bed and Ginny had made fabulous spaghetti bolognaise.

Something however, didn't seem right.

It might have been the way he couldn't get that fifteen year old out of his head. It could have been the way every time he closed his eyes she was there, laughing.

Or it could have been the fact that every time he breathed in, it wasn't the woody scent of Harry's fire that he breathed in, it was the scent of vanilla and cinnamon that he loved so much.

It wouldn't go away.

At half past two he was still sat there, by himself, in front of the fire. He couldn't take it anymore. Sleep wasn't going to come to him, so he'd have to wear himself out. Standing up, he pulled on a black leather jacket and headed for the back door.

He walked straight past the flowers, past the grass, past the pond and out into the orchard, where eight hours ago he'd lain with Lily.

He'd shared memories with every single one of his cousins in this little field, but as always, it was Victoire that he'd shared the most with, because, well, it was Victoire.

He lay down and looked up to the sky. He remembered a summer long ago, where they'd all sat and made pictures in the stars - all of the Weasley and Potter children, at one of the many sleepovers.

He looked up at the collection him and Victoire had called theirs since they were little. It was a little group of stars that when looked at with squinting eyes looked like two hands clasped together.

He smiled, and closed his eyes, thinking about one particular blonde haired girl. The way her silvery hair swished around her hips, they way her light blue eyes danced whenever she laughed. She was absolutely...perfect. That was the word. It described her as well as anything else...Perfect –sheer perfection.

As if by magic, the next person he saw was Victoire Weasley. She was peering over him, a confused expression on her face.

Apparently he'd fallen asleep.

"Morning gorgeous." She grinned.

He swatted her away with his hand and groaned. She just laughed, lying down beside him.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Half past five." She said, laughing. He turned to face her and noticed she was still in her spotty pyjama shorts and a hoody. She had on a pair of bright orange socks.

"I gave you those." He mumbled, turning to face her "What are you doing?"

"Yeah, best birthday present I've ever had." She winked. He punched her.

"Shut the hell up and answer my question."

"If I shut up I can't-"

He just raised his eyebrows at her and she grinned "Alright, fine...I couldn't sleep. I had a feeling you couldn't either so I just bobbed over here."

"You can't apparate, Vic." He muttered, closing his eyes again. It wasn't light outside. The sky was a very pale blue, and the sun was only just starting to rise over the horizon of the hills behind Godric's Hollow.

"I know, Teddy, I'm not a moron."

"You are."

She kicked him hard in his shin.

"OUCH!"

"Girl."

"Man."

They looked at each other and laughed, before Teddy spoke "So go on then, how did you get here?"

She grinned "Floo powder."

He laughed "Ooh, you bad ass. Going against the law are we Weasley, what have I done to you?"

She smiled dryly "The ministry have bigger things to worry about than a fifteen year old girl using a fire place to come and see her best friend."

Teddy shook his head in disbelief "You're insane, do you know that? You really are mental."

"You love it."

"You drive me crazy." He admitted.

"Half of the time, the rest of the time you love me."

"I always love you." He smiled "As sad as it sounds, I'm not me without you. We spend so much time together I couldn't not love you. You're my other half."

Vic grinned "I know what you mean. If I could fly I wouldn't, or couldn't, if you were still on the ground. Technically I can fly, and I never do leave you on the ground because we're on the same Quidditch team, but you know what I'm getting at."

Teddy laughed "Nice, Vic, real smooth."

She elbowed him lightly in the ribs, blushing. "Shut up."

"I'm joking. Do you want anything?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and gestured towards the house, but she shook her head.

"No. Everything I need is right here." She smiled slightly "Love you, Teddy."

"Love you, Vic."

And he meant it, more than anything.

It was that moment that he realised that although he thought she'd never like him that way, it didn't matter, because as long as she was happy, he was happy.

X

Hope you like it!

There is a song in there, and the chapters pretty crappy and doesn't do justice to the song.

But anyway, it's on her first album but the extended one, so I hope you all get it! :)


	18. Home for the holidays

All right so this is a song somebody asked me to do...

X

Victoire jumped down from her seat on top of the wooden cooking island in the middle of Shell Cottage's kitchen.

Her sister leaned over the back of the couch. "What are you doing?"

Vic shrugged "Nothing."

Dominique raised her eye brows "All righty then..."

Victoire grinned and walked over to the fourteen year old girl occupying the seat. She leant across the back of their red settee and looked intently at her little sister.

Dominique was lay with her head propped up on the arm of the sofa, reading a book that was written in French. She was far prettier than any fourteen year old who attended Hogwarts, and Victoire blamed that on the fact she was part Veela; the same thing she blamed her beauty on. Unlike her mother and elder sister, she had not inherited the blonde silk that fell from their heads. Nor had she received the mane of Weasley red that her brother had from their father. Instead, she had brown hair that was cut into a bob.

She was quite an odd person, really. She didn't attend the high school that the rest of her cousins did, or would. No, she went to Beauxbatons in the middle of France. The only person that had the same hair colour as her and was relatively related to her was Hermione, and she wasn't even family by blood. They'd always had a strange connection though; similar to the one Vic shared with her aunt Ginny. It could have been their passion for reading, or just the fact that Hermione had finally found a female relative whose hair didn't light up the room, or at least stand out.

She loved her little sister a lot now she was over the age of nine. They never used to get on, they barely even spoke civilly until Teddy went to Hogwarts and Victoire felt like she had nobody.

"Do you understand that thing?" Vic asked, jumping over the back and landing lightly on the red cushion.

Dominique just looked up at her, her eyebrows raised again "I go to a _French _school, Vic."

"I know, but still... I'm supposed to be able to be fluent in French, but I don't know what that means."Vic gestured to the cover of her sister's book.

"Comment former le dragon Français means how to train your French dragon."

Victoire looked at her, as if she had just announced she was pregnant. "Your French who now?"

"Dragon. I'm considering buying one when I'm older. I might work for Charlie, you know."

Vic just shook her head "And you call me weird. Right, I'm going out."

Dominique grinned as her sister stood up, pulling on an orange and white checked short sleeved shirt over the white vest top she had on. "Ooh I wonder where. Where would a girl like you; go on a quiet summer's afternoon dressed like that?"

Vic frowned "Dressed like _what?" _

Dominique smiled "Who are you kidding, you've got your skinniest jeans on, the top that you _know_ gives a certain metamorphagus issues in the trouser department and those bloody boots."

Vic frowned "What's wrong with the boots?"

Dominique just smiled; shaking her head had getting absorbed in her dragon book again. Vic didn't see any problem with her shoes. They were just flat black boots.

"You look like a hooker in those jeans." Dominique smirked.

Victoire responded by picking up a cushion and launching it in the general direction of the overly happy fourteen year old girl.

She walked out into the summer's air, right out onto the beach. She loved that house. She loved everything about it. A light breeze was starting to swirl and Vic looked at her watch. It told her that it was half past three; she'd get there just in time.

Vic walked along the beach, receiving wolf whistles from a couple of boys playing in the surf. Rolling her eyes, she turned to follow the wooden path over the sand hills. Apparently the boys weren't giving up that easily.

"Hey, what's your name?" One of them shouted.

She turned around, smirking slightly. "Vic."

"Well, hello there, Vic. How do you feel about grabbing a drink or something?" One of the three boys walked over to where she was stood. He looked reasonably like Zac Moore, but he had brown eyes.

"I'm Stewart." He held out his hand and she shook it, while he gawped at her.

"Very nice to meet you...Stewart, but unfortunately I have somewhere to be." Vic smiled at him, before turning and starting to walk.

"Maybe another time?" He shouted.

Vic sighed, she wasn't interested in him at all, and after all, why did people even bother with love? It never lasted "Perhaps."

The boy grinned, revealing a perfect set of white teeth. "See you around then."

"Yeah, see you."

The boy winked before turning and joining his friends, who all clapped him on the back.

Vic shrugged; she'd probably just have to avoid that corner of the beach from now on. It wasn't like she'd never done it before. She'd rejected many boys in that exact spot. All the muggle boys wanted a bit of the blonde.

Laughing to herself, she continued to walk. She didn't stop until she'd passed the sand hills, crossed the main road and wondered through a few streets of the dainty little seaside town. Eventually, she reached a cafe painted dark blue and white. There was a sign outside that showed the soup of the day and a shop next door that had various things on display, from fishing nets to sea shells.

Vic smiled and walked inside, knowing what awaited her.

Sure enough, a boy with messy blonde hair behind the counter looked up as she walked in and his light brown eyes danced with excitement.

"Vic! You're home for the holidays!"

The muggle girl he was serving span around and stared at Victoire with a large portion of jealousy in her eyes. She had mousy brown hair that was dead at the ends and a pile of make up on her face. She was leaning across the counter in a suggestive sort of way.

Victoire simply shone in comparison.

"Hey Adam; could I have some water please?" Victoire smiled sweetly at the girl and went to stand beside her, pulling out a purse with some muggle money inside.

"Oh course, fifty pence please. You look absolutely radiant by the way." He batted his eyelashes at her and then noticed the other girl. "Oh, this is Katherine."

Victoire grinned "Hey Katherine, and thank you Adam, now, I'm going to get some food next door, see you later."

The girl made a sort of hissing noise but the boy called Adam just sighed, resting his elbows on the counter and his head on his palms as Victoire left the shop, her waist swishing magically.

Victoire giggled as she walked outside. That boy had fancied her ever since the summer in her second year when he'd started to work there. His parents owned the shop.

Poor muggles, Victoire thought to herself, they were all so deluded.

She took a deep breathe, before fixing her hair and then walking into the cafe that was painted from head to toe in every shade of blue you could imagine. It had always been her favourite place in the village. The people were so lovely.

Victoire took a seat at a round table by the window and waited patiently.

Sure enough, five minutes later, a deep and amused voice from behind her said "And what can I get you, madam?"

She turned around, grinning. "Erm, I'll have a strawberry milkshake, on you, please."

Teddy grinned and hit her around the head with his waiting tray. He was wearing jeans and an old weird sisters t-shirt. Around his waist was a white apron that had two pockets.

"Fair enough; you can pay next time." He smiled, before turning to walk to the kitchens.

He'd been working there part time, waiting tables, throughout the summer. He found it easy, seen as he could use magic to do most things, as long as muggles weren't looking. It paid reasonably well, although he complained that muggle money was confusing and he didn't like going to the bank to transfer it because the goblins were 'odd'. Victoire's father had laughed at this and called him a girl.

Teddy sat down with Vic as the sun set over the village and the street outside grew quieter. As soon as the door shut behind a little old muggle lady hobbling out of the cafe Teddy jumped up.

"Done for the week!" He tore his apron off and threw it behind the counter, hanging it up with a swish of his wand. "Come on I've got something to show you."

He held out his hand and she took it gladly.

Leading her outside, he shut the door behind them and they walked along the narrow paths of the sea side town and across the main road.

"You're taking me home?" She laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Then where-?"

"Shut up and close your eyes."

She rolled them, but obliged. He took her hand once more and pulled her over the sand hills.

Eventually, they came to a stop and she opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden light.

They were in a small cove and caves where either side of them. A small sand path surrounded by trees was the only way they could get out. Victoire figured she must have just walked down there. The caves were brown and the sand was near enough white. For Britain, it was impressive. The sea was blue and the sun was setting right in the middle of the perfect scene.

"Teddy, it's..." Victoire was at a loss for words, something few people had ever seen.

"Victoire Weasley, are you lost for words? There's something you don't see every day. But I know; it's brilliant."

She grinned and he pulled her over to a fallen tree trunk where they sat down. They sat in silence and he wrapped his arm around her waist. It wasn't the first time, but something was different - something new.

"Vic I need to tell you something."

She looked up, and fear gripped her insides. She knew that look. It was something he'd been keeping from her for a while.

"What? And don't drag it on."

He smirked "I won't...But you know how I'm leaving Hogwarts this year?"

Vic looked towards the ground "Yes."

"I think, I think I might become an Auror."

She wasn't expecting that. She looked up at him, anger burning through her. "No. No. No – Teddy, you can't do that to me. Please don't – your Mum and Dad, please..."

He waved a hand in the air, silencing her. "I'm not going to make my parents mistakes...I promise. They did what they had to do, but just...listen. I want to show them I'm worthy of being there son. I know everyone says I am but it's something I've been thinking for a while. What's better than fighting evil, right?" He shrugged.

Vic looked at him serenely. There were tears in her eyes "I couldn't lose you. It would be like...loosing me. You're the best thing in my _life _Teddy. And if you died I swear to Merlin I would too."

Teddy looked at her. He loved her so much. "I know, we've taken on the world though, Vic. What are a few dark wizards? I'll never leave you." He laughed and she smiled.

"We?"

He shook his head "I couldn't do it alone."

"Oh, well, that's different."

He laughed at her "I thought it would be."

"You've made me such a rebel. I used to be so careful."

"You've turned into your Dad. He was always one for taking risks."

She punched him lightly and then they sat in silence for a minute, the waves and their breathing the only sound audible.

"I can see it Teddy. I understand it now...I think" Victoire said, looking into the shining blue eyes of her best friend.

"What can you see?"

"Life - I just get it. This moment; wow, this is weird."

Teddy grinned "What are you talking about?"

She turned so she was straddling the log. "This feeling, that I've had for so long, I've just never understood it. I...well, you've seen how many boys I've been through but none of them have ever liked you because well...they know it's you?"

"What's me?" He was curious now, so he faced her properly, straddling the log himself.

"You...are...well, you're the only boy I've ever loved. Maybe it's supposed to be you...my life."

He looked at her curiously, happiness threatening to overflow from every pore in his body. "Are you saying...I'm your life...and you love me?" Teddy whispered, moving closer to her.

She just swallowed, and then nodded. "I do. I love you. I always have. I'm sorry."

Teddy chuckled under his breath "Don't be. I understand what you mean. You're the only person I couldn't live without. You're the best thing that's ever been mine, and you always have been mine. Vic, I love you - so, so much."

She smiled. What hadn't she seen it sooner?

He winked and then pressed his lips against hers, getting lost in her everything.

He'd always remember how he felt sitting by that water, the day he well and truly fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.

And yes, she was the best thing that had _ever_ been his.

X

No point making you guess, but I'm going to anyway! I love this chapter! My favourite one so far! Oh, and don't worry, this won't be the end, we still have to tell Bill and Harry!

The last song most of you got right, which I didn't expect and it was I'm only me when I'm with you! So thanks to anybody who guessed!

I hope you like this, and I apologise if you don't; but review!

Love you!

xxxxxxx


	19. The right girl

Victoire grinned and pulled her boyfriend through her bedroom door. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her fiercely while she knotted her hands in his hair.

Teddy kicked it shut absently, smiling onto Vic's lips.

"I love you so much." She muttered, as he moved his hands to her waist, pulling her even closer towards him.

He mumbled "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, stay with me forever?"

She grinned "Of course."

The sound of a door opening caused Teddy to jump backwards about three metres and land on top of his girlfriend's white bed. Unfortunately, it wasn't built for such a force to be thrown against it, and it snapped, resulting in Teddy being trapped by the mattress that had sprung together at both sides.

Vic groaned at the noise from downstairs, but smirked at her boyfriend "Oh smooth move Teddy."

He wrestled himself out and flicked his wand. The bed was restored to its fixed state.

"I've never liked that thing. It's always hated me."

"It's a bed." Vic laughed, wrapping her arms around Teddy's neck "I love you."

Teddy smiled "I love you too, baby. But we can't do this...let's go and see who it is."

Vic nodded and he kissed her lightly on her lips before leading her out of the room. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen of shell cottage, where Dominique was sat with a boy who Victoire instantly recognised.

"What are you doing?" She asked irritably, while Teddy smirked and pushed himself up onto the cooking island in the centre of the kitchen.

"I was just showing Stewart here our kitchen. Stewart goes to a high school in Manchester. He's here for the holidays." She said, indicating heavily that he was a muggle.

Vic nodded "Yeah, Dom, I know his name. He asked me out about two weeks ago."

Dominique frowned "Real nice, Stewart."

He shrugged "I'd not seen you yet though."

Dominique grinned. She was such a flirt. "Bless."

Victoire rolled her eyes "What are you doing though? Can't you go out or something?"

"Nice day outside." Teddy muttered.

Dominique looked slowly from her sister to the seventeen year old boy who was sat on the worktop, confusion on her face.

"What?" She shook her head, before something like understanding came across her face. Shock overcame the little understanding that was there, and she made eye contact with her sister, who nodded slightly.

"Oh Merlin...Come on Stewart, we're going swimming." She said, her voice shaking with amusement and pure amazement.

Victoire ran a hand through her hair as the two left. She turned to Teddy when the door had closed behind them "She knows."

Teddy looked at her, his eyes wide "What? How?"

"She's a girl." Was all she said, but Teddy understood - Dominique had always been inquisitive.

Vic walked over to him, standing between his legs. "When are we going to tell them?"

Teddy frowned "Not yet. We should tell Harry and Ginny, they already knew that I liked you so it won't be as much as a shock. But the rest of the family...Christmas? Everyone's cheery then and it gives us a good four months to prepare." He grinned and Vic laughed.

"Christmas it is...does the rest of the family include your Gran?"

"I think she's already guessed. This morning when I said I was coming here she asked if we would be alone and I said yes and then she nodded and sent me upstairs to make myself look 'presentable'. She's never bothered before. Mind you, I do live with her, and I've been a lot more cheery lately so she probably knows something's going on."

Vic laughed "I love her."

Teddy smiled "I love _you_."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

He pulled her close to him "You're fifteen, right?"

She nodded. "Sixteen on March-"

"- the seventeenth." He finished.

"Why?"

Teddy blushed "Nothing."

She looked up at him "Theodore Remus Lupin, tell me or I'll pull your hair."

Teddy grinned "Don't call me that, Vic-Vic."

She punched him but then looked at him seriously. "Seriously; why?"

He sighed "Are you a virgin?"

She giggled "Yes."

He smirked "Aw."

She looked at him seriously "Teddy you're seventeen and you are. Shut up."

He messed up her hair, but then kissed her hair "Just waiting for the right girl."

He looked up and smiled "And that's me?"

"No I think it might be that third year Hufflepuff that sends me fan mail."

She laughed, before kissing him "I don't have to wait until I'm sixteen..."

He sighed slightly "I think you should. You're Dad likes me, and I like him. He would hate my guts if he knew I'd done that to you."

Vic smiled "You're so cute."

He rolled his eyes "Shut up."

She laughed "When are we telling the Potters then?"

"I would say now but we have an empty house and I have a lot of energy I need to burn off."

"I thought we were waiting till March?" She smirked

"We are." He grinned, before picking her up and running with her up the stairs.

He lay her down on the bed and closed the door, before jumping on top of her and kissing her fiercely, his hands on each side of her head.

He loved her so much, and he knew right then, that she was the one. The one he wanted to do everything with, the one he wanted to marry, the one whose children he wanted to have and the one he wanted to grow old with.

X

This is a corrected version of the original chapter 19! Thankyou for telling me what I'd done wrong guys :D

This one doesn't have a song but I just wanted to write it for the fun of it. I hope you like it!

I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter and don't worry there are still plenty of chapters yet to come.

Anyway, review!

xxxxxxxx


	20. the little things

Yay! Right, my last chapter didn't get many reviews so guess the song and tell me what you think...

This one's from her latest album, and it's a song that makes me cry.

Twentieth chapter! Hope it's good...

But yeah...Enjoy!

X

Victoire looked up at her sister who was standing in the door way, a hand on her hip, and a wide smirk across her face.

"So...You and Teddy; eh?" She raised her eye brows and walked over to the soft white bed and sat down, smiling.

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since...about two weeks ago."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Very."

"Is he a good boyfriend?"

"Very."

"Is he good in bed?"

Victoire launched a bottle of perfume at Dominique who was laughing. The fourteen year old was a good seeker – she could even put up a competition for James, who was, without a doubt, one of Hogwarts' best seekers ever. Victoire couldn't help but wonder; if her sister had gone to Hogwarts, which house would she be in? Which house would win the house championship every year because of the brown haired girl with a talent for Quidditch? She had a feeling Gryffindor wouldn't be where she was sorted. She was witty, logical and slightly cunning. Ravenclaw suited her best, but then again, Vic couldn't really imagine her sitting among the hard workers, she was far too outdoorsy and rebellious. She then imagined her on a date with Leonardo Flint, and laughed out loud. Hogwarts held no place for her.

"You're weird, you know that?" Dom grinned, lying down and throwing the bottle in the air. It came back down graciously and she captured it with one hand.

Vic smiled "Sorry, I just had an image of you with my ex boyfriend."

"The one that cheated on you?"

"The very same...but anyway; no. I haven't slept with him yet."

"Yet?" Dom wiggled her eyebrows.

"He wants to wait until I'm sixteen."

Dom nodded "That's understandable. Dad likes him, Teddy would feel so guilty and if Dad found out, well, he would hate him."

Vic stared at her sister "That's exactly what he said. Are you psychic? Do they even do divination at your place?"

Dom grinned "You don't need divination to work that one out...besides, Lily taught me some tricks."

"A seven year old, really Dom?"

"She's amazing."

Vic just smiled. She couldn't disagree with that.

"How did it happen then?"

"We were at this little bit of the beach and it was sunset, and he told me he wanted to be an Auror. I had a go at him and said it was dangerous or something...but then I can't really remember. The next thing I know I was telling him I loved him...it was weird. But one of those things you just know is right...do you know what I mean?"

The younger of the two girls stared at her sister. "You love him?"

Vic nodded "I really do. I think I always have."

Dom smiled "So do I."

Victoire smiled and walked over to her little sister. "We're going to tell Harry and Ginny we think...but then wait until Christmas to tell everybody else. Christmas cheer and all; they might not take it so badly."

Dom smiled "Yeah...but don't you think people will guess, if they see you together all the time? Louis will notice something's different, isn't he in Gryffindor as well? James and Fred will guess as well, and you know what they're like. Molly and Roxanne start this year as well. They've all grown up with you and Teddy. They'll know that something isn't right."

"Well, we're together a lot of the time anyway, we just won't snog or anything. I'll tell Nat and Dot and Taylor will probably guess, and he might tell Marc and Zac...but that's it. I know it might not work but it's worth a shot isn't it?"

Dom smiled "Long shot but yeah, it is. And my lips are sealed. Well done, Vic."

Vic looked down at her little sister. There was only a little more than a year between them but maturity wise Victoire was miles above Dom. Dominique spent her days breaking boys' hearts, whereas Vic was well and truly in love.

"I love you, man."

"I love you too baby, stay little won't you?" Vic nudged her little sister and lay beside her "Don't grow up; it will all stay so much easier for you. So much simpler. Don't get me wrong, I love Teddy, but your way more complicated – your life will be harder. Right now you have nothing to regret."

Dom looked at her "Thanks a lot. I like being like this, I can flirt as much as I want and nobody judges me. Well...nobody that matters."

"Never mind, I won't let anybody hurt you or break your heart."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Knock them out? I can take care of myself."

Victoire laughed as an echoing boom of familiar music spread around the tiny cottage. They both recognised Louis' favourite song. It was a muggle band called 30H!3 and the tracks 'don't trust me' and 'my first kiss' were something the inhabitants of Shell Cottage had learned to live with. Dominique preferred country music and Vic liked the Weird sisters, but Louis and his obsession with 3OH!3 was well know throughout the family - he'd even seen them live.

"Turn it down Lou!" Vic yelled, her words having no result.

She stood up and stomped across the hallway, opening her brother's door. He was sat in the middle of his pale blue room, the colour that matched his and Vic's eyes exactly, on a bright red muggle drum kit.

"Wow." Vic grinned "Where did you get that?"

"Granddad. He's changed it a bit so it can get louder and stuff but it's amazing."

"You mean he's illegally altered it?" Vic laughed, she loved her Granddad.

"Whatever...it's great, want a go?"

Vic nodded eagerly and he passed her the sticks.

"This is brilliant!" She shouted, while she slammed out some sort of 'rhythm' on the instrument.

Louis winced "That's not."

Vic threw a stick at him and he laughed, his trade mark Weasley hair falling into his eyes.

They all heard, even over the music, the sound of a door opening underneath them. They all knew it wouldn't be their mother, the footsteps were too heavy and Fleur would never make the sound of car keys being thrown across the work surface.

"Dad." Louis muttered. Dom and Vic nodded and headed downstairs, to see their father sat at the table.

"Oh...hi." He said, looking slightly shocked to see all three of his children stood at the bottom of the stairs "'Teddy not here?"

Dom giggled, but Vic kicked her "No he's at Andromeda's."

Bill nodded "Ok...is there a reason you're all here?"

They all looked at each other and fell about laughing, causing their father to look even more confused.

Vic loved her brother and sister so much, it shocked her sometimes. They argued, but who didn't? They'd had so many memories but it was the little things that counted; the pictures in her mind that she'd keep forever, the way Louis danced around his pyjamas every morning, the way Dominique could catch a snitch blindfolded, the way Victoire played the drums. The little things.

Someday, everything she had would be gone, and life wouldn't be easy, but for now at least, she was happy.


	21. Finally

So yeah, the last song was - never grow up. I love that song at the moment! I hope you like this chapter, try and guess the song!

Sorry it's been ages, and I know everybody uses this excuse, but bloody hell, year nine brings with it a hell of a lot of homework.

X

"No. No way." Victoire stared at the parchment that was between her fingers, as a small metal badge landed in her palm.

Teddy was rolling around on Harry's kitchen floor, clutching his sides, waves of hysterical laughter taking control of him.

"You? _You? _A prefect? _I_ wasn't even picked to be a prefect."

Victoire growled "Why? I don't do responsibilities."

"I know; that's why it's so hilarious."

Vic pushed a hand through her silvery blonde hair. She did not want to be a prefect. She would not be a prefect. Nobody in their right mind would make her a prefect.

She was distracted by two men walking through the door. The smaller of the two grinned at Teddy, before kicking him slightly and rolling him over. Teddy grabbed his god father's ankles and pulled him down, so Harry was lying on the floor beside him.

Ron walked over to Victoire and took the badge out of her hands "They do make some weird decisions when it comes to prefects. Harry was never chosen, but I was. Me."

Victoire laughed while Harry and Teddy wrestled on the wooden floorboards. "You? Seriously?"

Ron nodded "Yep. And Hermione of course, but I never understood why I got chosen. I kind of put it down to Dumbledore being off his rocker, but McGonagall picked you, and that's just as weird."

Victoire kicked her uncle in the shins "Hey! I could be a prefect."

"You _are_ a prefect, and that's what I'm worried about."

Vic rolled her eyes but looked at Harry "You weren't a prefect?"

Harry shook his head

"Ha."

"What are you Ha-ing at?"

"You know, I'm not sure."

Harry shook his head but stood up. He indicated to the door and Ron followed him. Teddy walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well done." He muttered into her neck. She was about to look up and kiss him but they were interrupted by two ten year olds walking through the backdoor. Victoire turned quickly and grabbed a banana, before sitting down on a stool and looking at Rose and Albus expectantly. Teddy smirked, they still hadn't told anybody about their relationship and they were running out of time.

Rose raised her eyebrows but just walked in. Al followed her, giggling.

"What?" Victoire snapped.

"Nothing, just I've never seen you move so fast."He laughed "You looked like something from a cartoon." He grinned.

Rose smirked "It was pretty funny, Vic."

Victoire rolled her eyes "All right get over it. What do you want?"

"Nothing, we just heard from somebody that you've been made a prefect. That amuses me." Rose smiled.

"Who?"

Rose shrugged and looked towards the open door, as a seven year old red head walked in, grinning menacingly.

"Lily." Victoire hissed. The little girl giggled and ran out of the room. "How does she know everything?"

Albus shrugged.

"So...do prefects have to perform duties? You know I heard somewhere that they actually have to follow a set of rules..." Rose started.

Victoire pulled out her wand threateningly. She couldn't use magic outside of school, but boy did she wish she could. Rose Weasley would have a bat bogey hex flying at her faster than you could say Hogwarts.

The ten year old smirked and walked out of the room, her head; that was taken over by a large amount of bushy ginger hair, held high. Albus followed her, admiration evident on his face.

Victoire sighed, but jumped off her stool "I'm sick of hiding this. It's too good."

Teddy ran a hand through his hair, absentmindedly making her want him more than she normally did. "It'll be easier next week, once we're back in school. Maybe we should wait until we tell Harry and Ginny. They've probably guessed anyway."

"Yeah." Vic agreed "I can wait."

He nodded "I love you."

"I love you too Teddy, thank you."

"What for?"

"This. It's amazing...I could do anything right now. I'd go out in a storm in my best dress...It just doesn't get better than this. Remember it."

"I know, it's great. But, you in a dress? There's something I'd love to see."

"All in good time, Lupin." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his nose.

"You've not worn a dress since you were seven."

"So? I could wear a dress...or a skirt."

At this Teddy laughed out loud. "How many skirts do you own, Vic?"

"None." She admitted, before punching him slightly. "Right I have to go; I said I'd be back for tea."

"Do you have to?" He said, pulling her in and then pushing her against the doorframe, leaning against her.

"Yes...don't do this."

He smirked "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Get off me." She said half heartedly, as he kissed her neck.

"Stop it..."

"I don't want to."

She sighed, kissing him back, forcefully.

Eventually they let go of each other, Victoire's hair a mess and Teddy's shirt riding up his stomach.

"Eurgh, why do you have to do that?"

He grinned, "You can't resist me."

She giggled "I hate that."

"Really? I love it."

He winked and she rolled her pale blue eyes that were Teddy's favourite colour. His hair immediately turned that shade as he registered it in his brain and she laughed "I thought you learned to control that about ten years ago?"

He shrugged "Some things never change."

Vic looked at the boy she had fallen in love with. When she was with him, everything was right. She could take on anything with him by her side, and honestly, she didn't care what anyone else thought, because he was hers, and right there, right then, that was all that mattered.

Teddy saw this in her expression, but he wasn't the only one.

As Vic stepped into the fire place, after kissing Teddy a final goodbye, Lily Potter inhaled happily, before letting out a long breath.

"Finally." She whispered, a satisfied smile creeping onto her face.


	22. about how you beat him at Quidditch

Yeah so the last one was fearless! Guess this one! Thanks for everyone who reviews, i love you all.

X

Vic rubbed her eyes and grunted something, propping herself up on her elbows. From the stream of light that was coming in through the curtains, she recognised the spare bedroom at Ginny's around her, decorated the same colour of blue as Victoire's eyes.

The white wooden wardrobes that stood on the other side had Victoire's trunk beside them, a t-shirt and a pair of shorts hung over the top.

She'd be going back to school today, and although that meant more free time with Teddy, it also meant more people to hide from.

Luckily though, Teddy had the marauders map until he left in August, before it would fall into the mischievous hands of James and Freddy. This meant that the only person looking at the dots of Teddy and Victoire would be Teddy himself.

Victoire felt a strong sense of nausea as it hit her that this would be the last time she would ever wake up on the first of September and be boarding the Hogwarts express with Teddy. He wasn't just some boy, he was her best friend, and Victoire couldn't imagine Hogwarts without him.

Shaking herself she crawled along the bed until she reached the window that she opened widely. The morning breeze was cool, calming her heart rate and waking her up slightly.

The view over this side of Godric's Hollow was incredible. This was the room where you could see the sun rise, but Teddy's room opposite allowed you to watch it set – especially if you climbed out onto the roof – something Victoire and Teddy often did. Albus, James and Lily slept on the north side, somewhere in between.

The bright orange sun was just emerging over the green hills, but the sky was a pale blue, with only the faintest streaks of some white wispy cloud.

Vic looked around her, at the scratched skirting boards and the worn looking wardrobes that she had once taught Lily to swing from. Above the door was a picture of Vic, Teddy, Lily, Albus, James and Fred. At the time, Lily must have only been two or three, and Teddy was tickling her while Victoire seemed to be play fighting with James. Albus and Freddy were laughing at Vic and the fact that James seemed to have his arm trapped behind his back.

It was Victoire's favourite picture of her childhood, and she often dragged her irritating little cousin in here to prove that he wasn't as smart as he thought – especially when it came to Victoire.

Three more photographs were in silver frames on top of the set of draws. One showed Victoire beating James and chess, a smirk on her face and a frown on his. Another showed Victoire and Lily, Victoire attempting to teach Lily how to say her name. Every now and then the moving image of Victoire would clap happily, and Lily would fall onto her little back in hysterical giggles.

The last picture was of Teddy and Victoire. The picture showed a six year old Teddy and a four year old Victoire, her arms wrapped protectively around a huge toad, giving Teddy dirty looks while he poked it, an amazed look on his face, with a long stick.

Smirking, Victoire pulled on her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

After about five minutes, she was ready, so she walked down the wooden staircase and through the hall into the kitchen where Ginny was sat, a cup of hot coffee in her hands.

"How the hell can you wear that, it's freezing!"

Victoire raised her eyebrows "Gin, it's not that cold, are you all right?"

Ginny kicked out a stool and indicated that Victoire should sit down. "I'm fine, just cold...and tired. Harry really needs to stop his snoring..."

"Isn't there a-"

"Spell or something? Yes, but he won't let me use it on him...stupid moron."

Victoire laughed at her Aunty. "Gin...can I tell you something?"

Ginny eyes brightened "A secret? Sure!"

Victoire rolled her eyes "Grow up."

"No! Come on...spread the love..."

"Fine...I have a...well..."

"Boyfriend?" Ginny offered, licking her spoon and then throwing the mug and tea-spoon into the sink behind her.

"Yes. But this one isn't just some fling."

"You love him, yeah I know, Vic. I've known you since you were a day old and as much as I love the others, you've always been my favourite, despite the fact I can't bare your mother."

"What are you getting at?"Victoire asked, smiling disapprovingly at her Aunt.

"I've seen you with him...I've known you long enough to know when you're in love..."

"Seen me with him?" Victoire asked, blushing.

"Yes..."

"So you guessed about me and..."

"TEDDY!" Ginny shouted, as a figure walked through the door, clad in pyjama pants and a t-shirt, his hair its normal shade of turquoise.

"Yeah...morning Ginny." Teddy looked at Victoire, confused, but she just laughed.

"I think she knows." Victoire said, smirking.

"Oh..." Teddy laughed "Well...morning then." He bent down and kissed Victoire lightly on her cheek before sitting down beside her.

"Oh dear..." Ginny said, tears welling in her eyes as she fanned herself with a napkin.

Vic and Teddy laughed as James walked through the door, tossing an orange back and forth in his hands. He walked over to the fridge and opened it wide, but only stared into the contents for about five minutes, before closing it and groaning.

"Mum I don't want to go back to school."

Ginny laughed "And this is why you couldn't have any fire whisky last night. By the looks of it you're still hung over from the punch."

"Light weight." Teddy coughed.

James scowled as Ginny and Vic laughed.

"Think of all the girls you can chat up, mate." Teddy smirked, but James' eyes lightened a little.

He messed up his hair slightly, before pushing himself onto the work top. Teddy smirked as James closed his eyes, leaning against the wall.

"Mum, is James hung over?" Albus asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"He is."

"And can't you give him anything?"

Ginny laughed "I could, but I won't. It'll teach him."

Albus laughed and seemed to walk into the living room. They heard the sound of the muggle TV, and Albus laughing.

"What time is it?" Vic asked, as Teddy passed her a cup of coffee.

"About half past seven. Come on, get yourselves ready, we need to set off in an hour and a half."

The two boys groaned and heaved themselves out of the kitchen, while Ginny stood there, smiling. "Boys..." she muttered.

...

"Come on...compartment." Teddy muttered. Victoire hugged her sister while Teddy and Lou boarded the train.

"Coming...Right be careful and you know...look after yourself." Victoire touched her sister's cheek and she slapped it away lightly.

"You too." She said, nodding towards Teddy "Look after her!" Dom shouted. She said it every year but this time it had another meaning.

Teddy rolled his eyes "I always do, Dom. Now come on or we'll miss the flaming train."

Victoire laughed and kissed her sister's cheek "I love you!" She shouted, as she ran away from her, jumping onto the train.

"Love you!" Dom shouted "Bye Lou!"

Vic laughed as her brother shouted back and Dom turned all her attention to a burly fifth year who winked at her.

After Victoire had been to the prefects meeting, held in a particularly large carriage on the train, she set off on her search for Teddy and her friends.

Unfortunately, she barely made it three meters down the corridor, before she was rudely interrupted.

"Oi, Weasley!"

Victoire span around to see Leonardo Flint running towards her, apparently his ankle had recovered over the holidays.

"What?" She said, as he came to an abrupt stop in front of her.

"I say we get back together."

"And I disagree."

"Come on, you think you can come in here and get any lad you want just cos you're a filthy half breed. You can't Vic, you just can't. You're pretty fit I'll give it to you, but you're not worth half of what people give you."

"Why do you feel the need to point out my flaws like I can't see them? Just to reassure the rest of the train, I think you'll find that my mother isn't even half Veela, so unless your trolls of parents didn't teach maths when you were little, I can't possibly be a half breed." She spat, hatred burning into each syllable.

"You think you're so impressive don't you?"

"Just because someone bullied you Flint, doesn't mean you can bully other people, or make them feel the need to impress you. Believe it or not, some boys are impressed by other things, not just sex. You say I'm big headed, but yet all you do is sit and rant about how bitter you are that I won't go out with you. You're pathetic, and you'll die alone, with nobody who loves you. Have a nice life, Flint, because all you're ever going to achieve is being a mean, selfish pig."

Marcus Flint opened his mouth, but then closed it again, absolutely shell shocked. A few people sniggered at his response and clapped Victoire on the back as she continued to walk, steam virtually pouring out of her ears.

Eventually she found the right compartment and stormed inside, sitting beside Nat, tears burning at her eyes.

"Oh hey Vic – What's up?" Nat wrapped her arm around Vic, extremely concerned. The rest of the people in the carriage gathered around her, Teddy practically flying over. Victoire rarely cried, so she must have been extremely aggravated.

"Vic?"Teddy asked, putting one hand on her arm.

"Flint." She said, staring stonily into space.

Teddy didn't need to hear anything else. His hair turned a violent shade of red and his face whitened "I'll be back in a minute." He growled, before throwing open the compartment door and storming out, pulping the insides out of a certain Ravenclaw the top job on his to do list.

Victoire sniffed slightly "I hate him."

Taylor sat on the other side of her and hugged her tightly, until Teddy emerged, a slightly happier smile on his face. Nat moved to sit next to Marc and Chase, while Teddy sat beside the girl he loved.

She looked up at him "Did he tell you? He called me a half breed."

Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her slightly "You're not a half breed...you're beautiful...seriously, Vic, don't listen."

"I'm not doing...I just..."

"Hate him. Yeah, the feeling's mutual." He said sourly, Vic smirked.

"What did you do to him?"

"Well, he now has eight legs and a lovely moustache that was quite painful to grow." He squeezed her "You're so much better than him, one day you'll be living in a big City somewhere and he'll be washed up and ranting about how you beat him at Quidditch."

Vic laughed "True."

He kissed her lightly before they froze. What the hell had they just done?

The pulled away and sure enough, everybody in the carriage was staring at them – their reactions mixed.

Nat and Marc were simply watching, their mouths in identical 'o' shapes. Zac was clutching onto the arm of his chair and trying to swallow, his eyes popping out of his head in a strained way. Dot was smiling in a triumph, pride evident on her face. Taylor however, had tears in her eyes and was wiping them away.

"Are you two...together?" She said, sniffing and wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her green jacket.

Teddy grimaced "Oh...yeah...we meant to tell you."

Victoire giggled "Sorry."

"EEEEEEE!" Taylor sobbed, as Zac patted her shoulder awkwardly. The seven of them laughed together as Teddy wrapped a comfortable arm around his girlfriend's waist, and right then, it couldn't have made her feel any better, because everything was right. Everything made sense. Everything was...perfect.


	23. Never, ever, be that girl

So the last song was 'Mean' and I'm glad you all liked it! Right, guess the song guys, the second bit is just there

X

"No Taylor, you don't hate him."

"I flaming well do."

"No," Victoire contradicted her "You don't."

"Do you know what he said? He said I was prettier than the other girls...then this morning what do I find? Two retarded third years bitching about some slut in their year who managed to shag Zac Moore. I _hate _him." Taylor sighed and put her head in her hands, leaning over.

Victoire sat beside her and patted her arm consolingly. They were in the changing rooms, Victoire still in her Quidditch clothes, and Taylor in her uniform that mainly consisted of a tight blouse and a short grey skirt. She also had her tie draped around her neck; it's gold and scarlet stripes darkening a shade as her tears fell.

"He'll see the light someday."

"All I think about is how to make him think of me...these girls...they don't know him...like..."

"Like you do. I know, and I wish that he'd realise that, but until he opens his eyes and realises that they don't know him, you're just going to have to stay strong."

Taylor sniffed "Thank you."

Victoire squeezed her lightly "What is it you like about him?"

Taylor smiled, moving a strand of curly blonde hair from her eyes. "Everything, the way his eyes light up when he smiles...the way he talks...the way he walks...and the way he looks at me. It's different you know? There's a fire inside of him though, that he can't keep under control. He feels the need to _shag_ everything within a three metre radius."

Victoire smiled "And what do you hate about him?"

Taylor sighed "Everything...the way he talks, the way he walks...the way my heart kind of melts whenever I look into his stupid irresistible eyes...the way he shags anything within a three metre radius, and mainly, the way he looks when he notices a new girl...because I'll never, ever, be that girl."

Victoire rolled her eyes "Oh course you won't...Because you're not some fourteen year old looking for her first shag, Tay! You're so much better than those stupid little tramps who wonder round with their heads up his arse. You stick up for yourself, and you believe in what's right, rather than what he thinks is right - which is often wrong any way..." Victoire trailed off, because Taylor was smiling.

"You're amazing, you, do you know that?" Taylor said, drying her eyes with the cloak that was hung up on the rails.

"Do you know what else I'm good at? Quidditch. But I can't win a match by myself, so next practice; you're going to be there, aren't you? Hitting Bludgers at Zac Moore - in every direction possible."

Taylor chuckled "Yeah...I just couldn't, I feel lousy."

"I know, I understand, I'd be the same."

"Yeah, but Teddy likes you."

"And Zac likes you, a lot. He just hasn't acknowledged it yet."

Taylor smiled "Great."

Vic smiled and began to undress herself. Five minutes later she was stood in jeans and a pale pink vest top. The necklace that Teddy had bought her a few years ago hung around her neck, glinting in the light coming in through the widow.

It was the middle of September, and they had their first match in a month's time. They'd been training extremely hard, because at the end of this year Teddy, Zac and Taylor would be leaving, making Victoire, James, and Freddy the only decent players on the team. They would need a new keeper and two new beaters. They already had James, who was a brilliant seeker, and Freddy, who was an excellent chaser, along with Victoire. They even had a fourth year called Evangeline Spinnet who was the last chaser, and she wasn't half bad either. However, the other three positions would need to be filled next year once Teddy and his friends had left.

Sighing, Victoire stood up. "Are you coming? I think I'll go and find Teddy..."

Taylor grimaced "Are you kidding? I'll stay here for a minute and see you later tonight."

Victoire chuckled "Fair play."

She walked out of the changing room and crossed the little wooden deck. Rain was falling heavily on her skin as she opened the blue door.

Teddy was stood by the showers, facing the other way. He didn't have his top on and a few light blonde hairs trailed down his back, making Victoire lick her lips without realising.

He turned as she walked in and smiled. She walked up and wrapped her arms around him, her skin was cold and wet from the rain, but Teddy didn't mind. He squeezed her slightly and then kissed her, causing them both to warm up considerably.

They battled furiously for about half an hour, Victoire's back pressed against the wall. Teddy had a growing problem in his trousers that could be blamed on Victoire's heavy breathing. He pulled her top over her head and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I can't wait." She mumbled, and Teddy groaned, letting her legs drop back down.

"You're going to have to, Vic, I can't. Not yet."

"Oh come on you're hardly a saint Teddy."

He chuckled "You'd know..."

"Come on Lupin, do it, I dare you." Victoire said huskily, as he kissed her neck.

"Don't go there Weasley." He growled into her collarbone.

"Mm but I want to go there..."

He pushed her up against the wall again and kissed her fiercely, before stopping suddenly and walking away, while she stood at the wall, smirking. He pulled a top over his head and Victoire just left hers where it was...draped over a shower.

He turned around and looked at her, while she licked her lips with her tongue. She moved over to the left and turned on the shower, so she was stood in the spray of the water. Her blonde hair fell in waves past her breasts that were covered by a thin, white bra.

He hated her so much sometimes, did she have to be so...well...all he wanted was to go over and...Well; you know.

Teddy sighed and walked back over to her, pulling her under the water. She squealed slightly as the water fell on her skin and he laughed "It's your own fault. Now, we're going to do this properly, when you're sixteen. So please, please, please stop being so..."

She grinned "Slutty?"

He laughed "I was going for beautiful but whatever works for you..."

She winked "Fine then, but you can just spend an hour helping me with my homework instead."

Teddy groaned "You know I want to."

"Do it then."

"No, now, have you talked to Taylor?"

"Yeah, she was pissed at Zac. Do you know he shagged a fourteen year old, and you're complaining?"

"Really? That's low even for him."

"Well, he has been doing it since he was that age, so he still thinks it's ok."

"What, having sex?"

"No, shagging third years."

Teddy laughed "Funny."

"What can I say, I am." Victoire smiled, before jumping up to grab her top on sitting on one of the benches.

"I love you, you know." Said Teddy; walking over and kissing her lightly once she was safely clothed.

"Oh I know." She kissed him back before standing up. "Come on...homework to finish, essays to write..."

She skipped out into the rain and Teddy watched, knowing full well he'd never see anything more beautiful in his life, and you know what?

He never did.


	24. The 'girl next door' type

Right, as lots of you guessed, the song was invisible. I know bits of hey Stephen were in there but I didn't actually notice until people said.

Right, I know it's a Teddy/Vic story but I'm running out of songs! So, this Chapter is following a different character, and one I completely made up.

So, find the song and I hope you enjoy...

X

If you were to look through the window of the seventh year girl's dormitories in Hogwarts, you would see several huge wooden beds with scarlet hangings. If you were to look closely through the arch-shaped window, you would notice that the hangings on the bed closest weren't fully drawn, revealing the left leg and orange pyjama shorts of Taylor Monroe. If you were there at half past seven, on a particularly cold January morning, you would notice her stir, and sit up, before rubbing her eyes and stepping out of her bed.

She didn't know why she was up so early, but something was nagging her. Of course, it was the same thing that had been nagging her for the last seven years, but since Christmas the pain of it all had intensified, and so the usually lazy Taylor, would often be found wondering around the grounds, or up in the air on a broomstick at eight o clock on Saturday mornings.

Frowning, she pulled on some jeans and a thick jumper, before looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, leaving the oak door to swing shut behind her and close with a satisfying thud.

She was pretty, there was no denying it. Her hair fell in long golden curls to the bottom of her ribs. Her skin kept very good condition, despite the fact she didn't use a potion on it every day like the rest of the girls in her dormitory. The bathroom was full of little vials of pink and blue potions claiming to do things such as romancing your neighbour or removing blemishes. Taylor didn't have time for that, she was very much like Marc in the sense that they were both up for anything, but didn't stand for any crap.

Taylor had a light dusting of freckles over her small button nose and warm brown eyes that always shone mischievously. She had a small mouth that was often curved into a smirk, but today it was frowning.

She was pretty, and although she didn't boast about it, she knew it. Vic knew it, Teddy knew it, Marc knew it, Nat knew it, Dot knew it – Even Zac had admitted it. Then _why_ wasn't she good enough for him?

She groaned and stamped her foot like a toddler who had just been refused sweets. She didn't want him to run off to one of his third years whenever they had one of their world famous arguments. She wanted him to stand outside her window throwing pebbles and screaming that he loved her, even when it rained.

Taylor wasn't stupid, she knew things like that didn't happen in her world. They never had. Her life was far from a fairytale. Maybe in Victoire Weasley's world; her boyfriend actually had a brain in his head, rather than in his trousers. But not in her world, because the boy she had fallen in love with wasn't interested. At all.

Running a hand through the length of her hair, Taylor pulled on a purple mackintosh. It clashed pleasingly with the light blue of the jumper she had on. She knew nobody would say anything; they'd seen much worse on Dot.

When she descended the staircase, she saw two figures intertwined on the sofa, text books full of magical words were scattered around them on the floor. Teddy had his arm protectively around Victoire's waist, and she had her arm around his chest. They were far closer than nay couple Taylor knew, and it was love, not just some fling.

Smiling, Taylor walked over and nudged Teddy. He jumped slightly before opening his eyes and looking, dazedly at her.

"What?"

"People are going to start coming down, and seen as you _still_ haven't gotten around to telling your families, you should move yourselves."

Teddy groaned and buried his head in Victoire's hair. Taylor laughed and walked away; she knew he'd get up in about half an hour.

Silence lay like a carpet over the empty halls, thick and dense. Outside a watery wind hit the castle walls. Hogwarts hated January, Taylor had never experienced a pleasant January here. She loved the castle, but just not this time of year.

She remembered how Zac had chased her outside into the gusty showers one particularly horrible January. It was there third year and Vic had jinxed his legs together. He'd later apologised and told her he'd only done it because he saw a phoenix aiming for her neck. Unfortunately Teddy had heard and informed Zac that phoenix's were birds of tranquillity, and very unlikely to be 'going for her neck'. Zac hadn't spoken to Teddy for a week.

Everything, _everything_ seemed to come back to him- Everything about him. The conversations with the little white lies and his face with those eyes...the fact he always smiled when she wore that black dress in summer, and the way that after everything they'd been through, she'd finally admitted to herself that she needed him. She loved him so, so much, and she felt like there was nothing she could do, because after all, she was Taylor Monroe, the girl next door type of seventeen year old, and he was Zac Moore, popular, man slag, and not at all interested in the girl who was his closest friend.

Taylor shook her head and screamed softly, before walking straight out of the huge oak doors and into the horrible, windy weather that she hated so much.


	25. Oh, the hair

Ok, so as lots of you guessed, the song was other side of the door. None of you complained about the fact I did Taylor's point of view, although someone did say parts of my writing were a bit jumpy, so I'll try to work on that :-)

Anyway...guess the song, enjoy and review! {:

X

Zac Moore groaned and turned over. He felt a cold surface being pressed against his face and realised painfully that he must be lying on the changing room's floor.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around. He seemed to be wearing nothing but a pair of stripy boxers, and he was freezing. The door was open a little bit, so Zac figured that his 'date' for the evening must have left. He couldn't even remember who it had been.

Zac slowly stumbled to his feet and began to slowly make his way towards the showers, while the fire whisky from last night pounded around his brains like a manic drummer.

Half an hour later, he emerged, feeling a little better. Sitting on the bench in a summoned pair of jeans and a green t-shirt, he called out the name of his favourite house elf at Hogwarts.

"Houlis."

A loud crack echoed throughout the small building, and a rather chubby house elf appeared, clutching a tea-towel.

"Yes, Mister Moore?"

"Get me a bacon sandwich would you? And something for this hang-over."

The house elf smirked slightly "Houlis has warned Mister Moore about his fondness of Fire whisky."

Zac batted the laughing house elf away, before running a hand through his hair. Why did this always happen? He didn't want to be like this...he wanted a girlfriend. There was something about a girl in a short skirt though – especially some of those fourth years.

They were nothing though; nothing on her. Nothing compared to the way she walked...the way she talked the way she said his name. She was beautiful and wonderful and nothing would ever faze her. She stuck to what she believed in and wouldn't change for the world. That was what he loved about her. Well, one of the many things.

He visualised her walking around the halls in that tight grey skirt, with her white shirt tucked in, her sleeves rolled up and her hands running through her hair...the hair; oh, the hair.

"Erm...Mister Moore?"

Zac jumped about a metre in the air and snatched the loaded plate of bacon sandwiches from a bemused looking Houlis.

"What about the fire whisky thing?"

Houlis silently handed over a small vile of potion, that Zac drained, immediately making him feel much better "Thanks mate."

The chubby house elf smiled, before disappearing with a loud crack and leaving Zac to his thoughts.

He ate as much as he could while the plate refilled itself. Eventually, when he realised he couldn't possibly eat any more, the plate emptied itself and vanished.

The weather outside was gusty and windy; it was a cold January morning. He remembered one particularly nasty January when he'd pushed her out into the wind...she'd jinxed him and hit him and he'd flirted and laughed...everything came back to her.

He walked over to the window and had to blink. Moving over the grounds was a figure dressed in tight jeans and a blue jumper. Over the top the figure had on some sort of purple waterproof that would only look good on that body. Looks could be deceiving, but there was a light in her that possibly only he could see. He'd known her for so long, she was his best friend...but she still mystified him.

He could think of fifty...thousand reasons why she should pick him. Not that he'd ever asked. Rejection, coming from her, wasn't nice. He'd seen it done many times and it wasn't something he ever wanted to experience.

Then again, he still wondered what she'd say.

He'd seen a lot of things in his eighteen years, he thought he'd seen it all, but nobody ever shone like her, not even Victoire, and she was beautiful.

He sighed, and acting on a pure insane wave of impulse ran out into the rain.

"Hey, Taylor."

She turned around and stared at him. Maybe because it was only eight o'clock in the morning and he was inside the changing rooms, maybe because he was wearing nothing but a t-shirt in this horrible weather...or maybe, just maybe, because he was the exact person she'd been thinking of.

"Zac?" She ran a hand through her hair and moved closer to him.

"Taylor...listen to me...you're my best friend, right?"

Taylor sighed and Zac felt a pang of annoyance. Of course she wasn't thinking about him, how could he be so stupid?

"You're best friend...yes." She sounded slightly disappointed "By the way, girls don't like having sex on the changing room floor."

Zac smirked "Speaking from experience are we?"

She hit him and he laughed "Anyway, I know this is really weird because I'm the last person you were expecting to see, but I need to tell you something."

The wind blew her hair around her delicate features, and the rain made him feel like he'd submerged himself in a pool, but none of that mattered to either roof them; it wasn't even noticeable.

"What...?" She said slowly.

He smiled "Taylor, I love you."

She grabbed hold of his t-shirt "If you're joking Zac I will flaming kill you."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No." She muttered slowly, before looking at him straight in the eye "No, you don't."

And then she kissed him, with more force than even she thought possible.

X

Short I know but I hope you like it :)


	26. I O U 1 PIGMY PUFF'

Ok, so the last one was hey Stephen. Guess the song and I hope you like it as always...

Teddy woke up and immediately jumped out of bed. According to his alarm clock it was half past eight, and Marc was looking at him with a strong sense of amusement on his freckled face.

"Got somewhere to be?" he laughed.

Teddy shot him a sarcastic look, before grabbing his Firebolt and walking down to the common room. A few people looked up, their silence making him feel slightly uncomfortable. If Victoire was with him she'd laugh about their vacant stares. However she was in bed waiting for him to wake her up, so from the time it took him to walk across the common room his time was theirs.

She looked up and him sleepily, before a wide grin spread all over her face "Right what've you got me?"

Teddy hit her arm and climbed onto the bed. She sat up cross legged and propped herself up on her cushions.

"Right...open these first."

Victoire looked at him curiously as he handed her a large pile of presents. "Where did you get these?"

"Your family, and other people."

She laughed, before starting to unwrap the top one. Victoire had gotten some new quills and parchment with lots of money from her parents. Her sister had bought her a moving dolphin charm to go on the bracelet Teddy had given her when they were little, and her brother had bought her a limited edition 3OH!3 t-shirt. Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny had given her a scrapbook of pictures that mainly captured her and Teddy fighting laughing or crying. From her Aunt Gabrielle she'd been given a little blue bead that was supposed to bring luck to the beholder. Her four grandparents had come together to give her a Gringotts vault and her Uncle George had sent an 'I O U 1 PIGMY PUFF' note. Victoire had then squealed loudly.

Zac had given her a weird sister's t-shirt, Marc and Nat bought her a little Quidditch pitch with tiny versions of the Chudley Cannons flying around, and Taylor had given her a bottle of expensive nail varnish that changed colour according to your mood.

She exhaled happily once she'd ripped the paper off her last present, and leant against the bed frame.

"Hey!" Teddy said, nudging her "Open mine!"

Victoire grinned. "Okay."

"Close your eyes."

"Ok." She held out her hands and felt a small weight land there.

Looking down, she saw a key.

Teddy laughed at her expression.

"A key?"

"I bought an apartment in Diagon Alley, for when I leave here, I thought you might want to come round?" He winked and she threw herself onto him.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" She shrieked, while Teddy laughed.

"You can move in once you leave, because I think I'll be there for a while. I need to find a good job so I have enough money for a house and your Dad won't hate me when we finally get around to telling him..."

Victoire laughed and lay in his arms, trailing a finger along black dragon that was coming out from his waistband "Any stupid remarks from my father about your tattoos, or your earrings, will be ignored, Ok?"

He smiled "Ok, I suppose it's not his to judge is it?"

"No, it's no one else's business."

"Not many people will approve of this, you know."

"I don't care; I chose you, not them."

Teddy smirked "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Victoire dressed quickly and met him in the common room. As they walked, a few jealous girls stared at him hungrily, but Victoire didn't care. She really didn't, because he was hers. Nobody else's - hers. And he was perfect.

His hand was tough from Quidditch and she trailed a smooth thumb over the back of it. Her hands had grown up in his, it was where they belonged, whether it was running away from trouble or hiding from boggarts.

They walked around the lake, breathing heavily. It was quite a nice spring morning; the sky was blue and a light breeze flew around them. Eventually they came to a stop at an old oak tree. Teddy leant against it and Victoire snuggle din close to him.

"All the girls hate me." Victoire said smugly.

Teddy laughed; he couldn't disagree with her, not that she cared, because it was true. A lot of people had guessed they were going out, even if they tried not to make it obvious, and this made a lot of people extremely jealous.

"Don't worry yourself. They're only doing it because they're jealous."

"You really do think very highly of yourself don't you." She joked.

"Shut up. Seriously though; people throw rocks at things that shine, and, well, you do."

Victoire blushed. Teddy pretended not to see, but looked away, smirking. She never blushed.

They continued to walk back up to the castle and about half way there Victoire asked something she'd wanted to know for a while. "Teddy...?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Do you think love is hard?"

"Nope, well, it wasn't for us, life just makes it look hard."

Victoire just shrugged "Fair point, should we go and get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, but don't expect to see Taylor or Zac, you should have heard them last night."

Victoire grimaced "Eww."

Teddy laughed "Hey, Vic, guess what?"

She looked up and him "You're sixteen now."

"Yeah..."

"Well..."

Victoire smirked "I wonder how long it would take you to realise."

And then, winking, she walked off, leaving Teddy staring hungrily at her behind, mischief glittering in his eyes.


	27. as if she knew somethign he didn't

Victoire sniffed slightly, but clung onto her boyfriend's black leather jacket all the same. She'd been dreading this day since she was eleven years old.

He looked down at her, amusement and hurt written all over his face. "It'll be fine, you have a Hogsmeade weekend in, what, a week?"

She pouted "That is not the point Teddy Lupin."

He grinned "No, you're right. The point is not that you won't be seeing me for a whole week."

She punched him lightly and a couple of people nearby looked their way.

Victoire was sixteen years old; she was starting her sixth year at Hogwarts and Teddy had left the previous summer. Victoire felt awful. Not only was she leaving behind her boyfriend, her best friend, her whole life. She was also leaving behind a part of herself.

Teddy pulled her closer to him, and hugged her tightly, his eyes shining "Everything's going to be okay, Vic. We've done this before, we can do it again. You're not that little girl anymore, either, you'll cope – I promise."

She nodded slightly and he guided her over to a stone column, before pressing himself against her and kissing her forcefully.

...

James Potter grinned at his cousin, who was arguing with his little sister; Roxanne. James didn't really mind his family, despite how much trouble they caused him.

"James go and find Vic, please." He heard Bill say.

James nodded and he saw his mother smile slightly, as if she knew something he didn't.

He raised his eye brows and she pushed him forward encouragingly while his father glanced at her disapprovingly. He and Bill had always joked that they'd end up together, but they never actually believed they'd fall in love. It was one for those things that seemed so likely it was impossible, but somehow, it happened.

"Come on now James...go and find Vic." Ginny smiled "Oh my..." She whispered to her husband, who just laughed.

James batted his mother's hand off his shoulder, and digging his hands into his pockets turned on his heel and walked off.

He dove in and out of the crowds, looking for a flicker of silver-blonde hair, but he didn't find anything. Eventually, he came to a stop and leant against a wall, out of breath and tired. As he looked up, he realised he was facing the front end of a stone column, the back of which would be hard to see, and someone seemed to be talking behind it.

James, being Harry's son, tiptoed up and heard hushed voices.

"You'll cope – I promise." James heard a familiar voice and immediately knew it belonged to the boy who was practically his older brother.

Grinning, he turned the corner and receive the shock of his life.

He found Victoire and she was, well, busy. She was being pushed up against the wall, her hands knotted tightly in a boy's hair.

The boy wasn't any old teenager though. He had blue studs in his ear and a stretcher at the bottom. His shirt had ridden up slightly and a black dragon was visible over the top of his jeans. To top it all off, he had bright blue hair.

"What the _hell_?" James said, storming over and dragging Teddy away from his cousin. "What are you doing?"

"I'm saying goodbye." Teddy said simply, shrugging and leaning against the wall.

"Last time I checked, goodbye didn't involve shoving your tongue down my cousin's throat!"

Victoire grinned and ruffled her cousins hair "Look at you, getting all protective. Wait 'till it's Lily getting boyfriends."

"What?" James said, flabbergasted "She won't...she wouldn't...would she?"

Teddy laughed "James, please calm down. We've been going out for over a year."

James just stared at the pair of them, before turning around and screaming "MUM!" at the top of his voice.

A few more people turned to look, but Teddy only took Victoire in his arms and pulled her close "I love you, you know."

She smiled "I love you too."

"Now, let's give them something to stare at, before your Dad hears and comes to get me..."

Victoire smiled, but obliged eagerly when he kissed her.

X

Ok, sorry it's a really short chapter but I'm so busy and I had to give you something! There are a few hints of a song in here, but you're right, the last one was 'ours'. Anybody reading this who doesn't like Taylor Swift, listen to that song, you're opinions on her will automatically change; especially if you picture Teddy and Vic, like I do :')


	28. Perfecting a brand of boiled sweets

Ok, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I've been away and I came back yesterday and was ill so I just stayed in bed.

I just wrote the chapter after this, but then I remembered I needed to write this one, because it would be fun.

So, it's kind of adding on from the last one, same song and everything, but still, guess if you haven't already, and enjoy :)

X

Teddy watched until the final strands of silky blonde hair were blocked out of view by the train doors closing, before he turned to await the large amount of swear words, yelling, crying and laughter that was sure to come.

He counted down the seconds on his fingers...

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Yep, there he was. Bill. His red hair looked surprisingly threatening, and the dragon tooth earring attached to him didn't help Teddy's anxiety levels. He knew this day would come; he just didn't want it to.

"We need to talk." He snarled, grabbing Teddy's wrist.

Harry grimaced, but there was a spark in his eye that told Teddy he wasn't exactly, well, _not_ enjoying this.

...

Five minutes later, after a particularly uncomfortable apparition session with his girlfriend's father, Teddy found himself sat at Harry's breakfast bar, Bill looming over him.

Fleur was stood in the corner, looking both excited and nervous, while Dominique was perched on the kitchen table with her legs crossed, excitement evident on her face.

Teddy shot her a dirty look, which she responded to by winking. Apparently she thought this was an appropriate time.

Harry and Ginny were leaning against the work top quietly. Ron and Hermione, who had been dropping Rose off, stood next to them, smiling slightly. They didn't know about Teddy and Vic; but they'd taken a pretty good guess.

Hugo was stood next to Lily, who had pushed herself up on the work top. He was looking at her in amusement, admiration and annoyance. She knew – but she hadn't told him. Why not? He knew why – because she was her mother's daughter. She was sneaky, and sly. She knew more about their family than anyone. If there were any secrets; Lily would know. She was clever, surprisingly so. However, her brightness wasn't pushed out of her through reading books. It was used to its extent in finding things out; solving puzzles and mainly being exceptionally nosy.

Hugo admired her, but she could have at least told him _this._

She brushed a strand of red hair away from her petite face and observed the situation with a light interest.

Bill sighed "Right. Tell me _everything_."

Fleur opened her mouth but he silenced her with a hand.

Teddy frowned "Ok, she's my girlfriend."

Bill grunted sceptically "Your _girlfriend?_"

Teddy frowned "Yes, my girlfriend. It's kind of like when you're not married, but you really like someone."

Bill hissed "Don't be smart with me Lupin."

"Don't act stupid then."

"Oh don't you dare-"

"No. I will dare, and don't interrupt me, if you can control yourself. Remember when were little and you and Harry used to joke about us growing up and getting married? Yeah? Remember how since she was a day old I have stuck by her and tried my bloody hardest to protect her from anything that could cause her the tiniest bit of harm. I was there the first time she walked, my name was the first word she ever said. I was there for her the first time a lousy little piece of shit upset her by cheating on her. Have I ever let her down? No. When she asked me to write to her every single day until she came to Hogwarts, I did. I _did_. Does that not tell you anything? Does it not give you the tiniest little inclination that maybe, I'm not using her. Maybe I'm not just some arrogant prick who wants to have sex with her and then run away. I'm not like that; you should know that more than anyone. I've practically lived at your house since I was two." Teddy slammed his fist on the table and Bill jumped in the air, shocked.

Hermione and Fleur had tears in their eyes and Ginny was smiling proudly towards the boy who may as well be her other son. Harry and Ron were grinning and Dominique looked ecstatic. Hugo was clearly confused and Lily looked reasonably chuffed.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Just over a year."

Bill's eyes almost flew out of his head "Bloody hell – And I suppose you all knew, didn't you?" He turned to his family.

Ron and Hermione shrugged "We'd guessed."

Harry nodded and Ginny said "I'd guessed it, but she actually told me a year ago, a year exactly, in fact."

Dominique smiled and then said shyly "She told me near enough straight away."

Fleur gaped at her youngest daughter "You knew?"

"Of course I did."

Fleur shrugged and then the whole room turned to face Lily.

She grinned "Of course I knew; I know everything that goes on in this family. I think Al had guessed as well, but James actually had no idea. He believed them when they told him they were spending all that time in her bedroom perfecting a brand of boiled sweets."

Bill sighed, facing Teddy again "You really like her?"

Teddy shook his head "No, you don't understand. I don't like her. If I liked her, I wouldn't constantly have her on my mind. She wouldn't be the first person I think of when I wake up, she wouldn't be the last person I thought about before I went to sleep."

Bill looked at Teddy, confused. Hermione, however, sighed "Go on, Teddy, he doesn't understand."

Teddy rolled his eyes "Bill; I want to get married to her. I want to watch her walk up the isle in a white dress that Molly has made, while Ginny and Fleur and the rest of them all sit there, with tears in their eyes, saying how they always knew it would happen and Lily Rose and Dom follow her up the isle. When I'm eighty nine, I want to look at her, and know that I still feel the same about her. I want her to know that I want to get married, I want her children and I want to have her grand children. Because, Bill, I don't like her. I flaming well love her."

Teddy stopped for a breath and glanced around.

Dominique jumped up and dived on Teddy, tears in her eyes "Bloody hell that was lovely. I'm so proud of her. Can I actually be a bridesmaid, even though you hate me?"

Teddy laughed nervously and ruffled her hair "Yeah."

Bill didn't even have the energy to tell his daughter off for swearing.

Lily giggled slightly and Hugo rolled his eyes. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all smiling.

Fleur was in hysterics. "Oh, Bill, leave him be, he loves her." She sobbed.

Bill sighed again, and hugged Teddy tightly "There aren't many eighteen year olds that would say that. Just, look after her, won't you?"

Teddy nodded "Of course I will."

Bill smiled slightly, before taking Fleur's hand and turning on the spot. They disappeared without a sound.

Ginny and Hermione ran over to Teddy and hugged him fiercely.

Despite feeling a little humiliation at everything he'd just said, he felt strangely satisfied. He'd been working on that speech for a good year, and now it was over, he didn't have to worry about anything; except of course Victoire and his embarrassment when she heard what had gone on.

Apart from that though; life was good.


	29. You never know who might turn up!

The last one, and the one before that were both Mary's song.

Anyway, guess this song!

I hope you like it, I do.

X

Victoire woke up smiling, on February the fourteenth. She sat up and shook her head, causing the strands of wispy hair framing her face to fall down her back.

Standing up, she walked over to stand by the window. It was a sunny day outside; and surprisingly warm for the time of year.

Deciding that it would be best to make the most of this opportunity, Victoire walked over to her trunk and pulled out a white cotton summer dress. With it, she wore the necklace Teddy had given her a long time ago and some white canvas pumps. Her face, like always, had freckles. Only light ones, scattered on and around her nose, but still, they were feckles all the same. Vic didn't bother with make-up; she didn't need it.

Smiling slightly, and thanking her mother eternally for her Veela blood, Victoire skipped off into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she came out, she saw Nat, sat on the end of her bed, rubbing her eyes, but grinning. "And what, may I ask, is making you so bloody cheerful? Apart from the fact you're seeing your boyfriend for the first time since Christmas." She winked as Victoire chuckled.

"You've pretty much summed it up."

Nat grinned "When are you meeting him?"

"One."

Nat nodded "Ok, cool, you can come to the three broomsticks with me and Dot then."

Victoire smiled slightly "It's weird, Marc, Taylor and Zac not being here, isn't it?"

"Well you never know who might turn up." A mystical voice said, before Nat could answer.

The two girls turned towards the bed next do Nat's, and saw Dot's head peaking through the hangings. "Morning."

They all laughed, and then Victoire grabbed a small white handbag and told them she'd meet them at breakfast.

...

Time was going ridiculously slowly. They'd been sat in the three broomsticks for over an hour, and it was only half past twelve.

Time always went slowly when she was waiting for him.

Sighing, Vic stood up.

"Where are you going?" Nat asked, taking a gulp of Butterbeer.

"To the toilets."

"Hurry up." Dot stated. Victoire looked at her questioningly and she simply shrugged, smiling slightly.

Victoire was about the move out of the corner they were sat in, but as soon as she turned around, she banged right into someone.

"Watch out!" She shouted, and then heard a familiar laugh. Looking up in shock, she saw someone she'd not seen in a very long time. "Marc!" She squealed, hugging him, despite the fact she'd just screamed at him.

"Ha; hey Vic." He laughed, before hugging Nat tightly. Vic wondered for a moment whether anything would ever happen between them.

She didn't have much time to ponder over her thoughts though, because someone else was tapping her on the shoulder.

She span around, but only saw a mane of long, blonde, curls before everything went black. Whoever it was had hugged her fiercely, so tightly that she couldn't actually see anything.

"Victoire you sexy little bitch, are you wearing a dress?" Taylor grinned and Victoire spat out a chunk of her hair.

"Yes, Tay, yes I am."

Zac smirked, his arm wrapped casually around his girlfriend's waist. "Teddy will _love_ that."

Victoire hugged him, but then punched him on the shoulder lightly "Shut up."

"He's right, though." said a voice from behind them all.

Zac and Taylor didn't look surprised whatsoever, they just turned around, smiling.

Victoire stepped around the corner and what she saw made her happier than any amount of butter beer ever could.

Teddy pulled his girlfriend towards him in one smooth action, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

"Bloody hell I've missed you." He murmured, before leaning down and kissing her forcefully.

She grinned against his lips, feeling her heart beating furiously from under her white dress. There was a sort of magic in the air that even Hogwarts couldn't compete with.

She pulled away and looked at him; he was wearing black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. His hair was its normal shade of fluorescent turquoise. It was incredibly bright today, which told her he was happy. And as she stood there, looking at him, she knew that no matter what happened; she would never, ever, stop loving him.

"Come on." He whispered, taking her hand and leading her outside.

They walked in a perfectly comfortable silence for about half an hour, emotions and words unspoken passing between their entwined hands.

Eventually, they reached the top of the hill facing the Shrieking Shack. Victoire knew the place troubled Teddy; his family's past held so many haunting memories in there - his father was the reason for all the stories.

"He'd be proud, you know." Victoire said softly, squeezing his hand lightly.

He looked down, his hair surprisingly still very bright "Of course he would. I've got you. Anyone who knows me is proud of that. Especially you're grandma."

"I love you so much." She whispered.

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him "I love you too, more than anything; nothing would make sense without you."

Victoire smiled, happier than she'd been in a long time. There, with him, it was perfect; a fairytale.

They stood their, wrapped in each other's arms for a long time. eventually though, it started to get dark and Victoire knew she'd have to get back to the castle.

"I have to go soon." She mumbled, making absolutely no attempt at all to detach herself from him.

Grinning, he pushed her away, looking at her at arms legnth "I know."

She scraped a hand through her hair and smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you look very clean."

"Don't you dare."

"Sorry, I've allready thought it through." He grinned, and pulled her onto the floor, covering her in mud as they rolled down a hill and landed with a slight thud in a ditch, laughing hysterically.

Victoire rolled onto her back, covered head to foot in black mud. "You moron."

Teddy smirked, but leant over her "You're so pretty."

"I look like a mess, I'm covered in bloody mud!" Victoire laughed.

"I don't care, you're still beutiful."

Victoire took hold of his t-shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him fiercely.

Teddy smiled and then pulled away "Vic?"

She frowned "What?"

"Marry me?"


	30. You really care about her, don't you?

"What?" Victoire whispered, lifting herself up onto her elbows. Her dress was covered in mud and her hair was a mess, but at that moment she didn't care.

"I know you're only sixteen, and I know it's crazy, but I want to be with you forever. So, marry me? We don't have to actually get married for a few years, wait until you leave school, buy a house get you a job, I just want you to say you will, I-"

Teddy was cut off by Victoire kissing him. Eventually, she stopped and looked at him. His blue eyes were shining with anxiety and excitement.

"Teddy, of course I'll marry you. We'll just wait a bit to tell the family though..." She smirked and Teddy grinned, hugging her.

"Thank you, so, so much. I love you."

Victoire smiled "I love you too."

...

Teddy was waiting at King's Cross with Ron, Harry, Dominique, Lily and Hugo.

"Three minutes." Dominique whispered in Teddy's ear. She was stood on a green bench and Teddy was leaning against a brick wall beside her.

He swatted her away and she giggled, plonking herself down, cross legged. "You love me really Teddy bear."

"No, Dom, no I don't."

"Of course you do, I'm you're chief bridesmaid. Have you asked her yet?"

Teddy span around "What?" He snapped.

Dominique grinned "You have haven't you? Bloody hell, you don't half get things done quickly."

"Shut up."

"She said yes, didn't she?"

"Of course she did you moron."

"Why are you so tetchy then?"

"I'm not."

Dominique just raised her eyebrows and Teddy sighed.

"I asked her on Valentine's day when she was sixteen. We said we'd wait to tell anyone, wait until we got a house, you know."

Dominique nodded "Yeah..."

"But, I can't. I've missed her so much. I bought her a ring. I'm going to do it properly this summer, now that she's left Hogwarts. Maybe later on."

Dominique smiled "Good luck telling my Dad."

Teddy grinned "I'm sure I'll cope, it can't be any worse than telling him we were together. At least she didn't have to see that performance."

Dominique laughed, but grimaced slightly afterwards "As funny as it was for me to watch, I'm glad she didn't have to go through that either. She'd of argued. You managed that very well."

Teddy laughed "Do you approve of it all then?"

"What, you and Vicky? Of course I do. You really care about her don't you?"

Teddy laughed at the nickname but then attained a serious face "Yeah, I really do."

"Good. I can't wait until the wedding."

"Well, me neither, obviously. But don't tell anyone."

"I won't. But I'm guessing somebody else already knows."

Teddy looked curiously down at his fiancée's little sister "Who?"

Before she could answer though, a ten year old girl with waist length red hair walked around the corner, smiling. "Congratulations Teddy." She said, giggling.

Teddy rolled his eyes "Lily." He mumbled, before leaning down and tickling her.

Lily didn't have to suffer for long though, because about thirty seconds later the noise of a steaming engine pulling into the station caused Teddy to freeze.

"She's here." He mumbled.

Dominique smiled, taking Lily's hand and pulling her across to her father. She was giggling hysterically, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

Teddy watched as the train pulled to a halt, and the doors opened. He watched as hundreds of students poured out, waiting patiently.

And then he saw her.

She was laughing, and running a hand through her hair absently. She was wearing a plain white vest top that was very tight and a pair of jeans that hugged her figure perfectly. Her hair was falling down by her waist and she was smirking at something Nat had said. She turned round and mumbled something to Dot, who grinned.

Nat saw Teddy first, and waved, before kicking Victoire in the back of her leg. Victoire looked up at her best friend's touch and followed her eye line, to meet Teddy's gaze.

Teddy grinned and Victoire smiled slightly, just looking at him before she ran up and threw her arms around his neck. "Teddy I've left!" she said, grinning.

Teddy laughed "Yeah, you have. And this is really not how I imagined this day when I was ten years old."

Victoire grinned "Oh yeah? And how exactly _did_ you imagine it?"

Teddy smirked, wrapping an arm casually around her waist. "Something like you diving off the train and coming over to hit me because I was your best friend and I abandoned you in a far away castle."

Victoire chuckled "Sounds like me."

Teddy nodded "Right, go and say bye to everybody – you've got a whole lifetime with me now, I can wait a few more minutes."

Victoire ran off to hug her friends, even those two girls, Teddy couldn't remember their names - but Victoire shared a dorm with them, got a good bye. Nat and Dot both cried a little bit, but Teddy knew they were happy.

He resumed his leaning against the brick wall as he watched Vic hug Harry and Ginny, and then sweep Lily up in her arms and kiss her. Lily laughed and Hugo ran away when she tried to do the same to him. Rose and Al were laughing together while Ron questioned them about Neville and his wife.

As he watched the group of people who were the closest thing, apart from his Gran, to family he had, he couldn't take his eyes off Victoire.

She was perfect. Perfect in every single way, he couldn't ask for anything better. Bill had always told his daughter to stay away from being Juliet when she was little, because apparently she'd never find her Romeo.

And she hadn't, because Teddy knew he wouldn't ever be the cause of her death – he would do anything to keep her safe and happy, because really, she was all he needed. Teddy felt a sense of excitement rushing through him – they really were free. Any mess they got in, they'd get out of, because with her there was absolutely nothing he couldn't do with her by his side.

A voice in his ear made Teddy jump.

"You've got it bad." James said, highly amused.

Teddy turned around "Yeah, and when you fall in love Potter; I'm going to laugh so much."

James grimaced "I don't think that will ever happen."

"Don't want to be anybody's prince charming then?" Teddy asked, highly amused.

"Oh hell no, I don't do love stories."

Teddy laughed "We'll see."

James hit him but Teddy barely felt anything "Calm down Jamesie."

James frowned "Are you staying at our house tonight?"

"Nope, I'm taking my girlfriend out." Teddy teased James as he made gagging noises.

"It's just wrong, you're like my brother and she's my cousin."

Teddy laughed "I don't care."

James shrugged "That is a fair point."

Teddy smirked and pulled James over to the rest of the group, who were still saying their hellos and goodbyes.

...

Teddy and Victoire were sat in the little cove near Victoire's house, where they'd first told each other they loved each other.

They were resting on a red and white picnic mat, being kept warm by a fire in a glass jar that Vic had conjured up.

"Teddy..." Vic asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"If my Dad had said it wasn't Ok for us to be together, what would you have done?"

"I would have crept out to meet you, and done it anyway."

Victoire giggled "Really? You wouldn't have left me to live a long sad life, and the die alone?"

Teddy rolled his eyes "Of course not."

"I love you, Teddy Remus Lupin."

"I love you too, Victoire Fleur Weasley, and I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

Teddy turned to face her and pulled out a box from his back pocket. It was black, but when he opened it a bright blue jewel shone through the darkness "Marry me Vic, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I can really think about. You're my world."

Victoire grinned "I love it, and I love you, and for the second time in my eighteen years, I will agree to marrying you."

Teddy grinned, placing the ring on her finger. "Do you have to go home tonight?"

Victoire shook her head firmly "I'm sure they can manage a few hours without me."

"Good." He mumbled, and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and getting lost in her beautiful scent.

"Love you Lupin." She reminded him.

"I love you too, Weasley."

They both sighed, and fell happily asleep, as the stars smiled down on them. There wasn't anywhere they would rather be, because all they needed was each other.

x

Ok, I understand it's all very happy cheerful so if you like a bit of a fight you've probably gone completely off me, but I like this chapter because it's my favourite song in the world that I used :)

The last one, where he proposed was 'today was a fairytale'

I'm glad youu all liked it.

As always, thanks for reading and guess the song.

If you don't, review anyway; it makes me happy :)


	31. Wait until I'm seventeen

I thought of this chapter while I was on a bus, in the rain, listening to boys like girls on my IPod. Don't ask me why, it just popped into my head. Ok, the last one was love story – my favourite song in the whole wide world. For the three people who said it was theirs too – you rock ;)

OK, there isn't a song in this one and not much Teddy/Vic but I had to do it because so many of you asked, so please review anyway and tell me what you think!

X

Victoire walked out into the cool summer evening. A light breeze fluttered around the garden as she made her way up to the huge tree at the top of a small hill behind The Burrow.

The smell of sweet champagne and honeysuckle greeted Victoire's sense of smell. Sitting down, she pulled off her sandals and stretched out her legs, leaning against the trunk. It was the exact same spot she'd sat in the evening before Teddy had left for Hogwarts; her best friend – abandoning her. She'd cried in her Uncle's arms and he'd cheered her up with promises that for some reason, and he couldn't tell her why, he knew that Teddy would never leave her. Now, after almost ten years, it had begun to make sense.

It was their engagement party. Almost one hundred people were crammed into a few magical marquees on the other side of the house, hidden from Victoire's view. They'd brought presents, card and their congratulations. Victoire didn't need any of it – she already had the one thing that she couldn't live without, and that came in the shape of a blue haired twenty one year old who had various piercings and a tattoo of a dragon.

They'd been together for nearly four years, and Teddy had proposed a long time ago. It was only in recent months that everybody had actually found out. Victoire reminisced happily, going back in her mind to that eventful Sunday evening while she traced her fingers over her and Teddy's initials that had been carved into the wood many, many years back.

...

Teddy pushed a hand through his already messed up head of turquoise hair. Victoire, beside him, was staring into her wine glass, swirling it around while a distant smile played on her lips. Why the hell did she always have to be so _bloody_ cheerful?

"Are we going to do this then?" He hissed.

She looked up and grinned "There's no time like the present."

Teddy nodded, and pulled her up. She coughed lightly and all attention was drawn towards them.

The whole family were lounged around the front room, sitting on the sofas and sprawling out on the floor playing chess. Every eye was drawn to them, every head looking up and every chess piece put down.

"Yes, dear?" Molly Weasley said, shuffling up a little higher in her arm chair.

"We have something...to say." Teddy mumbled.

Bill stood up, his face flaring bright red "You're pregnant aren't you, Vic? You've knocked her up, I knew this wouldn't be good, I just can't believe it! Fleur are you hearing this, he's knocked her up!"

Victoire moved towards her Dad and shook him firmly with both hands. "Dad, stop it. I'm not pregnant. And what did you mean exactly, by 'I knew this wouldn't be good'?"

Bill looked at his daughter, with her hands on her hips as her blue eyes pierced him. "Nothing, I just worry, now, what is this news."

She sighed, but then smiled slightly once Teddy had taken her hand "Everybody...we're getting married."

Teddy wrapped his arm around her waist as everybody in the room, besides Dominique, stared at them.

Eventually, Ginny and Hermione started to squeal, followed by a roar of laughter and a whoop from Louis.

Molly Weasley stood up and charged towards them, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed "I knew you'd end up married!"

James and Fred were laughing together and smacking each other on the back.

Fleur hugged her daughter tightly and congratulated them, but eventually, all eyes returned to Bill Weasley, who was sat, staring into space.

"Bill?" Fleur asked timidly.

"Vic, you're not even twenty yet. I don't want you to do this." He sighed and Victoire couldn't think of anything to say. Nobody could - nobody except Molly Weasley.

"William Arthur Weasley. Don't you _dare_ do this to your daughter. It took me a full year to accept that you were marrying Fleur. Even then I wasn't keen – no offence dear I love you to pieces now – but Bill, you swore you were doing the right thing - just like I did when I married your father at such a young age. Fleur wasn't any older than Victoire is now and you seemed certain you were doing the right thing. They'll do it anyway, but do you want them to go through with it without your blessing? You'll regret it later." She said, jabbing him in the chest.

Bill sighed "You honestly think they're doing the right thing?"

The question was for his mother; and his mother alone. "Yes."

"Very well then, but I swear Teddy, I'll tell you the same thing I did when you announced that you were together. If you _ever, ever _hurt her. I will kill you." He said, looking Teddy up and down.

"I've never hurt her and I've known her since the day she was born. What's going to change?"

"You'll be married, living together, having children...I might lose her, I might lose both of you." Bill mumbled.

Victoire gasped, along with every other soul in the room.

Teddy walked up to his future father in law and placed a consoling hand on his arm "I can tell you've been thinking this for a long time, probably because I spend so much time with her anyway, but I'm not her Dad. Bloody hell, I'd hate to be her Dad. You're a great guy, and no one could ever take your job, Bill. I promise, she's as much yours as she's ever been. As for me, do you think with a house like yours you'll ever get rid of me?"

Bill grinned "I know." He turned to Victoire "I'm sorry, I'm stupid."

She smiled widely and then hugged him "You are."

He laughed and everybody cheered, hugging each other and holding onto that moment. It was a night none of them would forget.

...

Victoire felt an arm on her shoulder and turned around, to see a black haired fifteen year old looking at her, with one hand in his pocket "You ok?"

She moved over, making enough room for her cousin "Yeah, just thinking. We're a messed up family."

James grinned, sitting beside her "You're right there. Can I ask you something?"

Vic turned to look at the boy beside her, wondering what on earth he was about to say. The evening sunset was glowing off his face, giving him the look of a tough indie kid, with his ripped jeans, tanned face and band t-shirt. "Sure."

"What's it like to actually...like a girl?" He stared out into the garden, blushing furiously as he ripped up a leaf in his fingers.

Victoire tried very hard not to hide a laugh, but failed miserably. "You like someone?"

"Yeah, I got tired of just snogging girls and doing all the other stuff and then just leaving them. There's this girl...Rose's friend. She's called Bethany...she's smart and funny and the only person in the world, apart from my brother and Ron, who can beat me at Chess. Oh, and maybe Lily, but she's just a smart arse. Anyway, I think I might like her."

Victoire giggled "I'm going to side step the 'other stuff' remark, and tell you that snogging girls and then leaving them isn't a good move. There are only a number of girls in Hogwarts Jamesie, and once you run out, you'll be hated. This Jessica, does she like you?"

"Well...we got drunk before we finished for the holidays and had a bit of a snog, and there was something different, but then nothing."

Victoire smirked "Well, I'd like to meet this girl."

"Yeah? Why?"

"You've just been played at your own game. That's how all those other girls feel."

James grimaced "Ouch."

Vic nodded "Why'd you choose me to ask?"

James shrugged "Dom's like my sister, it would be too embarrassing, and Lily, well, let's not even go there. I can't ask Rose because of obvious reasons and I'm not going to my Mum. You seemed appropriate, plus, as much as we argue, you're great." James said, blushing.

Victoire giggled and threw an arm around her cousin "I am, aren't I."

He punched her and she slapped him. They continued to toy fight for about ten minutes, until Victoire got her wand out and jinxed him, forcing him to stop.

"Wait until I'm seventeen." He muttered, wiping the last remnants of some sort of sticky substance from his t-shirt.

Victoire chuckled "Come on."

They walked back inside together as the final rays of sun set over the hill they'd just walked away from. During their childhood they'd argued constantly, but now, they shared that element of trust that would never go away, no matter how many hexes flew between them.


	32. I'll eat you in a minute!

So, I've returned from the hair dressers with hair that Lily Evans would be proud of :')

I didn't know what to do, so when he asked, I said 'Just die it all red!' He stared at me for a moment before shrugging and walking off to find the hair dye, it was rather amusing.

Now I'm waiting for my friend to ring me and tell me she's at home, because apparently she's disappeared off the face of the earth. So that's why I'm writing this chapter.

In the last chapter I called the girl Jessica and Bethany. I don't know where Bethany came from...it's Jessica, so I apologise for that :}

Anyway; I really hope you like it, because it's a difficult one to write.

Guess the song and tell me what you think!

X

Victoire glanced at herself quickly in the mirror in her grandmother's bedroom, a huge smile taking over her face. She was wearing a silky white dress that followed her silhouette exactly, right down to her waist, where it puffed out slightly. Silver butterflies were sewn on, looking like they were flying in a line from her shoulder, right down her back and then along her slim waist. It was simple, but all her beauty, from the roots of her silver-blonde hair to the end of her white shoes, seemed to radiate around the room and make everything look ten times prettier.

"Right, we need something borrowed." Her mother mumbled, before dashing off and returning with her handbag. She handed Victoire a white silk garter "Look after it."

Vic grinned "I bet this thing has seen a lot in its time."

Fleur hit her daughter on the arm lightly "Shame you inherited Ronald's sense of humour."

Vic laughed "Something old?"

Fleur nodded "Maman!"

Victoire's French grandmother emerged from the doorway. She was frail, but very handsome, her head held high. She walked over to Victoire and presented her with a tiny white box. Inside, Victoire saw, were a pair of silver, heart shaped earrings.

"What?" Vic asked but her grandmother silenced her with a hand

"My mother's wedding day." was all she said, before walking out once more.

"Bloody hell!" Victoire said, staring at the earrings.

Her mother rolled her eyes and put them in her daughter's ears, before handing over a tiny key. "This is sort of cheating, because it's mine and your Papa's wedding present. Teddy already knows; it's a house - your something new."

Victoire jumped on her mother, who hugged her back, smiling. "Ok, baby, now, something blue? I don't have anything."

Victoire picked up her bouquet that was made up of blue and white flowers. She shook it in her mother's face, before smiling "Anyway, I have Teddy."

Fleur smiled "Yes, you do."

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, baby."

They hugged for a minute, and Fleur dried her eyes, before running out, screaming "Get into your positions!"

...

Teddy sighed slightly and messed up his hair. He was wearing a black suit with a blue flower in his pocket. His hair was its regular shade of turquoise. The seats were almost filled, their occupants chattering happily while excitement buzzed throughout the garden.

They were in The Burrow's garden, in the same place Bill and Fleur had been married many years ago.

Harry ginned and Teddy laughed nervously. He knew she'd show up, and he knew she loved him, but the butterflies were still there.

Zac kicked him as the music started and whispered "Good luck." In his ear.

Teddy rolled his eyes as he heard Marc laugh and turned to face the start of the isle.

Bill was holding onto her arm, smiling widely. Dominique, Lily and Rose were all bridesmaids, wearing identical pale blue dresses and walking behind her.

Victoire looked radiant. The whole garden seemed to light up as she walked around the corner. Her hair fluttered in the light afternoon breeze, and Teddy felt a huge surge of emotion.

Eventually, they reached Teddy. The girls sat down next to Fleur and Bill kissed her on the cheek, before joining them.

Teddy reached for her hand and she took it, smiling "You're beautiful." He whispered.

The little wizard that was stood in front of them began to speak, he talked about love, marriage and why they were all there.

Without hesitating, he asked for the vows.

Teddy turned to Victoire "Vic, I remember the first time I ever saw you. It's a very vague memory, but it's there. I remember Ginny putting this horrible green coat on me and Harry picking me up and telling me to hold on tight before he stepped into the fireplace. I remember your face, and I remember saying that because you were only small, I'd have to look after you. I remember all the memories we've had, from all the rows and fights to all the pranks we've pulled on various members of the family. I never really knew my Mum and Dad, and you were always there, whenever I needed someone to talk to. Even if we just sat there quietly and held my hand. I'll never forget that, because you're the reason I managed to accept that I'd never know them. I love you so, so much and I've said since I was about five that we'd get married. Your grandma's said it since the day you were born, and, well, I think everyone kind of guessed. Anyway, thank you for agreeing to it."

Victoire smiled and squeezed his hand, while almost everybody listening burst into tears. Teddy could hear his own grandmother pointing out to Hagrid that she'd made him so loving.

Vic sighed "Teddy, you've been my best friend since I can remember. Every time I think about the past, you're always there, because you never left my side, and for that I'll be eternally grateful, because I had the best friend in the whole wide world. I remember Dominique coming home from Beauxbatons in her first year, saying she'd met this really cute boy, and all I said was that you were better. I think that was the first time she actually thought that all of this could happen one day. Without you, I would be a completely different person. You've tried your best to turn me into something that isn't a good little girl, and tried your best to stop me from turning into something that isn't...well, James. I love you so much, because you're not just my fiancée, you're my best friend and you always will be."

Teddy smiled widely, and Zac passed him the ring. He slid it onto her finger and mumbled "I love you."

"Love you too."

The wizard jumped slightly and said "Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

Teddy didn't need telling twice, he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely.

...

Harry stood up, hiccupping slightly and Ginny laughed as he knocked the side of his empty champagne glass "Excuse me."

All heads turned to face Harry, some people who had never seen him before stared at the man who had made history. Others; generally close family members, turned to face him a little reluctantly. James even rolled his eyes, before shrugging and putting down the napkin he was scribbling a girl's address on.

"Thank you James." Harry said sarcastically, making everyone chuckle. "As you all know, we're here to celebrate Teddy and Victoire's wedding. Now, as most of you already know, Teddy here, is my Godson and Victoire is my niece, because the wonderful woman I'm married to is Bill's sister. Now, I remember the day Vic was born. Teddy promised that he would always look after her. We all looked at each other and laughed, expecting him to treat her the way he treated all the other toys; he'd play with it, and be interested in it for a couple of weeks, and then lose interest in it. We were all surprised when that didn't happen. He'd constantly harass me, Gin, and Andromeda, telling us he must see his 'Vic, Vic'. Well, we all watched as they grew up together, and we all watched as they became inseparable, seriously, best friends. They had the time of their lives fighting dragons in the back garden, climbing mountains and inventing lands where they were King and Queen, ruling the world in their ripped up jeans, using their baseball caps as crowns. They used to make such a mess. Seriously, you can come and look at the state of our spare room, where they practically grew up in, and you can see the stains on the carpet that they made for yourselves. But without the mess, they wouldn't be who they are. Without the games and without the fairytale land. Without the dragons they fought and without all the insults that have been thrown at them, without each other they wouldn't be who they are. I've never seen two people influenced so heavily by each other, and I honestly can't imagine Teddy without Victoire, or Victoire without Teddy. When Teddy went to Hogwarts Victoire was, well, distraught. That was hard on all of us, watching her worry about him making new friends and forgetting about her. He never did though; he wrote at every chance he could. We all watched as she sat there, opening her letters and her face would just light up. That was the first time Gin predicted they'd end up married, and here we are. After all this time, nearly twenty two years, and he'd never, ever let her down, or got bored of her. In all seriousness though, Teddy, we owe you an apology, from when you were two years old and you promised to look after her, you have done. You've made a very good job of it, as well. Right, time for somebody else to have a turn I think, so, to Teddy and Victoire - everybody!"

"Teddy and Victoire!" they all chorused, before Marc stood up.

"When Teddy asked me to say a few words, I agreed, but that speech really was amazing, and it sums up everything anybody could possibly say about them. Honestly, when I met Teddy, and he told us about this girl, this girl, who, well, was Teddy's entire life. You could tell from the look in his eyes, even when he was eleven years old people, that he loved her. We all expected some timid little mouse, which followed Teddy around like a shadow. We didn't get that. Within ten minutes of knowing her, she'd already rejected poor Zac over here, and made friends with Taylor. She wasn't anything like quiet; or timid or a shadow, really. She was independent, despite the fact her and Teddy were inseparable. I saw how restless Teddy was those first few years in Hogwarts, because he couldn't see her every day. He was better, once he'd seen her, but it only lasted a few weeks before he'd start worrying again. They're two people who stand by their friends forever, but if fate does step in, mate, and your kid's look at the pictures of that bloody fantastic Quidditch team, tell them my name, tell them how the crowds went wild, and how I wish them the best of look." Cam smiled and Teddy nodded, grinning, encouraging him to carry on.

"So, long live all the magic they've made by please, just remembering this moment, all of you, because for these two, brilliantly suited people who will go down in magical history for being amazing Wizards, it's the happiest day of their lives. Our lives would never be the same without them both, so please raise your glass once again – to Teddy and Victoire, who have always, on some level I suppose, wanted this moment."

The crowd chorused "Teddy and Victoire!" once again, clapping happily.

Bill then stood up, something they weren't expecting "I know I wasn't asked, but can I just say, Teddy, I wouldn't want anybody else marrying her, and I honestly can't imagine anybody else marrying her. Look after her, not that you ever haven't." He winked and sat down, while a couple of people said 'aw' and James rolled his eyes.

"Can we eat yet?"

"I'll eat you in a minute." Victoire snarled at her cousin, causing a lot of people to laugh.

...

Teddy looked up from his suitcase in the hotel room in Verona, the sun was setting over the town and Victoire was stood, leaning against the bathroom door frame, in what could only be described as a piece of material, that stuck to her tightly in some areas and revealed a lot of flesh in others. He let out a low whistle and she walked over, wrapping one arm around his neck and winking "Come on, Lupin."

Teddy threw the suitcase of the floor and jumped onto the bed, pulling her with him.

He kissed her furiously and she began to unbutton his shirt, her cool fingers moving down his chest "I love you."

He smiled "I love you too, Mrs Lupin."

She continued to kiss him, laughing, as the sun set outside.

They'd remember that moment forever, falling asleep in each other's arms, knowing full well after what people had said; that they would definitely, be together forever.

X


	33. Thanks for all the memories

Ok, so, I know I haven't updated in a long time but this I couldn't think of anything!

There's not a song in this, but it's my last chapter, so please, enjoy :)

Thank you for all of you who have reviewed or even read my story, it makes me very, very happy.

When I write my next one, please bother reading it :}

X

Vic turned and smiled as her cousin walked through the door. She was twenty three years old and he was almost seventeen. Behind him, her red hair falling gracefully around her face was Lily, the most cunning student Hogwarts had seen since Sirius Black. She was twelve years old, and had the world wrapped around her little finger "Hey Vic."

"Morning Lily."

James walked over and poked his cousin forcefully in the cheek. She hit him "Ouch!"

"You look terrible."

"James!"

"What?"

"You actually kind of do. Are you Ok?" Asked Lily, sitting beside her.

"Actually, I feel kind of ill."

"You look it." James grinned, before walking over to the large cupboard in Vic and Teddy's cottage that was always, no matter what, filled with food.

Lily rolled her brown eyes, before opening her bag "Do you know I'm nearly in my third year? It's gone so fast."

Vic smiled "It does. It'll slow down once you're in your fourth year, and then after your OWL's it starts to fly again. You'll be married with kids before you know it." Vic winked at her cousin.

Lily pulled out some sort of muggle device and pressed it against Victoire's forehead. "Yeah, you have a bit of a temperature."

Vic swatted her away "Fabulous. James, pass me that ice-cream."

"It'll do nothing for your figure." He commented, grinning.

Vic frowned "Considering what I do, you'd think I'd stay skinny, but I'm really into ice-cream at the moment, I can't get enough of the stuff."

Lily gasped "Oh dear Merlin with all his equipment on fire."

James raised his eyebrows "What the hell?"

"Victoire is this the first time you've been ill?"

"No, I've been feeling a bit funny for a couple of weeks, I think I caught something when me and Teddy went to the Caribbean, why?"

Lily grinned, her whole face lighting up "Oh, my, goodness."

Victoire kicked her, and James hit her around the head "What's going on?"

Lily elbowed her eldest brother firmly in the ribs, before turning to face her cousin "How much Quidditch have you been playing? Have you put on weight?"

"Yeah I have, but I've just been playing as many matches as normal."

"You feel sick, you've put on weight and you suddenly love ice-cream..."

Vic gasped, knowing that her life would never, ever be the same again.

...

Teddy stuck up his fingers casually, while opening his coffee, as a group of muggle teenagers walked past, giggling about his hair.

He hated London, but at the same time, loved it. The shops were all closing on Chiswick high street as he walked past, restaurants opening and the sun setting, causing the world around him to glow with an orange tinge.

He walked to the end of the road, before crossing and walking down the alleyway between a hair salon and Pizza Express. When he reached the backs of the businesses, he turned on the spot, and with a light popping sound, appeared outside his own front door in Surrey.

He walked in and saw his wife sitting at the kitchen table. She looked pale and scared, while Lily sat beside her, rubbing her back with an exasperated look on her petite features.

"What on earth?" He rushed over and held her close to him while she sniffed.

Lily stood up, quite cheerfully and smiled "I'll be round tomorrow morning, see you."

Teddy opened his mouth, but she had already walked into the fireplace and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Victoire what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I just, I know you didn't want this yet..."

"Didn't want what? Come on, you're worrying me." He pulled up a chair but kept hold of her, one hand wrapped around her slim waist.

"I...Teddy...I...We're having a baby...Babies...twins according to Lily, if she's right with her psychic powers..."

Teddy gasped, his eyes bulging, but then he stood up and whooped at the top of his lungs, before picking up his wife and spinning her around "Victoire I don't care that we didn't plan it, seriously. I can't think of anything better than living here, with you, with a beautiful little baby. Babies..Mind you, they're going to be some amazing bloody children. Your Veela blood and my Metamorphagus powers...bloody hell." Teddy grinned, his hands absently messing up his hair.

Victoire grinned "You're seriously not bothered?"

Teddy hugged her "No, of course I'm bothered Vic, I'm over the bloody moon."

Vic sighed "Thank Merlin for that, I was worried you'd be all stressed about money and everything."

Teddy laughed "Vic, I have a good job at the Ministry, Hermione pays me loads, and you'll still get paid because you're an amazing chaser and they won't want to lose you."

"I know, thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, I would say let's have a drink to celebrate, but that's hardly appropriate."

Teddy grinned, putting a hand on Vic's stomach "No, anyway, if you're anything to go by, this one will love a nice portion of Fire Whisky anyway."

Victoire hit him playfully "Oi!"

Teddy grinned "Remember when you were like, thirteen, and I got you pissed, and we ended up snogging behind a suit of armour."

Victoire laughed "Yeah, I don't really remember that night much though, I just remember waking up and saying "You're a lucky man, you just slept with Victoire Weasley."

Teddy grinned "Yeah, me neither, even I was pretty drunk."

Victoire nodded "Thanks for the memories. I love you, I really do."

"I know you do, I love you too, and no problem, thank you to you too."

"We could always do something else to celebrate..."

Teddy smirked "You never lose it do you?"

"Lose what?"

And what it was exactly, he couldn't describe, maybe her overwhelming general happiness, maybe her ability to love him so much and never grow bored of him, maybe just the way she was herself. Whatever it was though, it was incredible.

"I don't really know."

Vic smiled "Well, no, and I never will."

X


End file.
